Dame tu sonrisa y encontraré mi felicidad
by Patri13
Summary: Lisbon ha sufrido mucho y necesita ayuda para superar la experiencia traumática que le causó, igual que las pesdaillas. Jane estará ahí para ayudarla, pero también estará otro chico. Además, John el Rojo no les pondrá las cosas fáciles.
1. Rescate Sangriento

Antes de nada voy a escribir lo que siempre se pone al comienzo en los fics de otras series:

- _El Mentalista _no me pertenece.

- He intentado no hacer eso de OoC o como se llame (XD), aunque puede que algo esté fuera de lugar.

- La historia es fruto de mi imaginación y completamente inventada.

**Cap. 1: Rescate Sangriento.**

Todos los agentes rodearon la casa de la agente Lisbon, la cual se encontraba secuestrada en su propio apartamento. Rigsby y Cho se acercaron a la puerta dispuestos a entrar. Van Pelt les guardaba la espalda con el arma en la mano. Jane estaba tras un arbol, a una cierta distancia para su seguridad, desde donde observaba ansioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía ganas de estar al frente con Rigsby, Cho y Van Pelt; pero no lo hizo, pues sabía que sería un estorbo y de ninguna utilidad frente a tal situación. Aún no se creía cómo no había notado aquello antes de llegar hasta este punto.

*** Cuatro días antes ***

_- Día tranquilo, eh -dijo Lisbon entrando en la oficina con un vaso de café en la mano._

_- Eso parece -comentó Rigsby desde su mesa, sentado cómodamente en su silla con las manos en el estómago._

_- Sí, tal vez demasiado -aportó Cho, el cual estaba apoyado en su mesa con las manos entrelazadas, pensativo, como siempre._

_- Es mejor así, ¿no? -preguntó inocente Van Pelt- eso significa que hacemos bien nuestro trabajo._

_- O que los malos están actuando y nosotros aún no sabemos nada -sentenció Jane entrando por la puerta._

_- Buenos días a ti también -contestó la chica con sarcasmo._

_- Llegas tarde -le reprochó Lisbon._

_- Había tráfico -se excusó Jane mientras se sentaba en su sofá._

_- Y un cuerno -se quejó Lisbon-. Antes te he visto desayunando en la cafetería de aquí al lado sentado tranquilamente en la terraza._

_Jane la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y luego miró al resto del equipo, los cuales esperaban una respuesta convincente por su parte. Sin embargo, Jane se estiró en el sofá y puso las manos tras la cabeza._

_- Cierto, así es. La próxima vez recuérdame que no me ponga en la terraza para no ser visto, ¿me harás el favor, Lisbon?_

_Lisbon suspiró fulminandolo con la mirada; pero antes del contraataque le llegó un e-mail de un correo electrónico que, por mucho que lo rastrearan, no llegarían a ninguna parte. En él decía:_

_Algo va a comenzar,_

_algo inexplicable va a pasar._

_Todo por tu culpa será_

_pues tu ignorancia _

_te ha llevado a_

_perder tu dignidad._

_No intentes escapar_

_pues no lo conseguirás._

_Si a tus amigos quieres salvar_

_al pasaje del muelle debes llegar_

_antes de que el reloj fatal_

_marque la hora final._

Aquella maldita poesía fue la causante de todo. Lisbon quiso averiguar de qué trataba aquella inquietante nota e ignoró por completo las ordenes de Hightower de olvidarse de aquello. Asintió en todo lo que le dijo, pero luego se fue directa hacia el muelle sin decir palabra alguna. Jane sabía lo que iba a hacer, sabía lo que se proponía hacer, y aún así no la paró, no la detubo cuando tuvo la oportunidad y ahora se encontraba en aquella situación, la cual cosa le remordía la conciencia.

_Lisbon llegó al muelle 17. Se encontró con un hombre cerca del borde del muro de hormigón, donde seguidamente se encontraba el océano pacífico a unos tres metros de altura. Lisbon se detubo a pocos metros de él, el cual iba tapado y completamente de negro; tan sólo se le veían los ojos, unos ojos claros de color azul preciosos. _

_- Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué quieres?_

_- A ti, Teresa._

_- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?_

_Sin embargo el hombre no volvió a abrir la boca. Lisbon se llevó la mano al cinturón y acto seguido lo vió todo negro. Otro hombre le había un buen golpe en la nuca. Cayó al suelo, inmóvil, inconsciente. _

Jane se lamentaba de no haver ido con ella, de no haverle hecho una de sus jugarretas para colarse en su coche. De todas formas, fue gracias a él que Hightower aceptó enviarle a él junto con Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt para buscar a su jefa. Pero cuando llegaron una hora más tarde, lo único que encontraron fue su placa y una nota.

_Sería tontería decir que tenemos a vuestra jefa_

_puesto que es obvia la respuesta._

_Tenéis tres días para encontrarla,_

_ya que si llega el cuarto día_

_encontraréis su cadáver en la entradilla._

_Patrick, Wayne, Kimball y Grace_

_son los únicos que _

_en su búsqueda deben participar_

_si queréis su vida salvar._

_No hagáis trampa ni truco,_

_pues no nos gusta el juego sucio._

Nunca antes se habían esforzado tanto en su trabajo. Tenían, debían y querían encontrar a su compañera, a su jefa, a su amiga...

_Tan solo les quedaban unas pocas horas para que se cumpliera el plazo de los tres días y ninguno había logrado sacar nada claro. Pero Jane tuvo un momento de iluminación en el que se le ocurrió una gran pregunta seguida de una corazonada:_

_- Si tuvierais que esconder algo muy importante, ¿dónde lo esconderíais?_

_Los tres agentes se miraron._

_- En un lugar muy seguro, evidentemente -dijo Van Pelt._

_- Donde nadie sospechara -añadió Rigsby._

_- En un lugar donde supiera que nunca iban a buscar -añadió por último Cho._

_Entonces se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara de Jane. Los tres agentes se miraron y acto seguido reaccionaron. Van Pelt marcó rápido el número de la casa de Lisbon. Siempre le saltaba el contestador o a partir de cierta hora lo cogía ella, pero esta vez alguien colgó, lo que dió soporte a la teoría de Jane. _

_- ¡La tienen en su propia casa!_

Jane sabía que habían llegado hasta ella gracias a él, pero seguía culpándose por no haberla detenido antes de que fuera al muelle. Pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar y recordar los días pasados, pues la acción estaba a punto de comenzar.

Cho dió una patada a la puerta y la abrió del tirón. El primero en entrar fue Rigsby y después Van Pelt. Entraron con el arma en la mano y se aseguraron de que no había nadie en la planta de abajo. Pero al acercarse a la mesa vieron a Lisbon en el suelo, estirada de cara a la pared, atada con sus propias esposas a una gran lámpara que había cerca de un sillón. Van Pelt se acercó rápidamente mientras que Cho y Rigsby subian arriba para comprovar si había alguien más, cosa que no resultó ser así. Jane entró después. Van Pelt se agachó al lado de Lisbon y la puso boca arriba. Estaba inconsciente y llena de heridas, sangre y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo.

- Diós Santo, Lisbon -dijo horrorizada al ver tanta sangre.

Cogió unos alicates y cortó las esposas, ya que no encontró la llave por ningún lado. Jane se acercó lentamente, con miedo pero intrigado a la vez. Pero cuando vió el estado de Lisbon se puso blanco. Se quedó clavado en el suelo, mirando a su compañera inconsciente en el suelo. Entonces bajaron Cho y Rigsby, los cuales fueron a buscar a los de la ambulancia que esperaban fuera inmediatamente. Van Pelt le tomó el pulso. Por suerte aún seguía con vida, aunque no por mucho tiempo si seguía allí. Pero no pudo decir u hacer nada porque en ese instante llegaron los médicos con la camilla. Los tres se pusieron al lado de Lisbon, la cual no tenia buena cara. Los tres agentes más Jane estaban allí detrás, mirando, impotentes delante de tal situación.

- Tiene el pulso muy débil -dijo la chica- a este paso no aguantará.

- Pues tiene que hacerlo -dijo uno de los médicos cogiendo a Lisbon por los hombros-. A la de tres la subimos a la camilla -el otro médico la cogió por la cintura y la chica por los pies-. Una, dos, ¡y tres!

Una vez en la camilla la elevaron y se la llevaron rápidamente hacia la ambulancia, bombeando oxígeno y con la botella de suero en la mano. Los tres agentes aún estaban dentro de la casa, observando aquel panorama sangriento y rojizo que hacía enfermar a cualquiera. Van Pelt no pudo evitar abrazarse un poco a Rigsby. Cho, después de recuperarse de tal escena, fue a fuera para informar de lo sucedido. Sin embargo, la cabeza de Jane iba a toda máquina. La primera persona que se le ocurrió para realizar tal sangrienta azaña fue John el Rojo, pero no era su estilo, así que lo descartó. Entonces su mente quedó en blanco. No podía pensar con claridad después de ver aquello. Estaba clavado en el sitio, inmóbil, sin apenas parpadear. Pero justo cuando Van Pelt iba a acercarse a él se giró de repente y echó a correr hacia la ambulancia, la cual estaba a punto de salir. Entró como un rayo y cerró la puerta.

- Voy con ustedes.

Los médicos se miraron un poco sorprendidos, aunque tampoco se atrevieron a decirle nada puesto que con la cara ya pagaba. Pusieron rumbo al hospital a toda velocidad. Seguidamente, Rigsby y Van Pelt les siguieron en un coche mientras que Cho se quedaba para peinar la zona. Lisbon aguantaba, pero cada vez estaba peor. Apenas tenia pulso. Pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar al hospital su corazón dejó de latir.

- ¡Parada cardíaca!

- ¡¿Qué? -gritó Jane.

La chica se puso encima de Lisbon y empezó a hacerle el RCP, la respiración cardio pulmonar. Cada un periodo determinado uno de los médicos le bombeaba oxígeno mientras que el otro médico le ponia suero. Jane estaba de los nervios, pero sabia que si se ponia a gritar lo único que haria seria molestar a los médicos. Así pues, se quedó quieto en su sitio, con las manos en la cabeza y ésta agachada, rezando a todos los dioses del Olimpo para que no ocurriera tal tragedia. Por fin llegaron al hospital. Bajaron todos rápidamente mientras que la chica seguía haciendole el RCP. Entraron por la puerta de urgencias a toda prisa. Jane les siguió. Varios médicos también les siguieron para intentar ayudarles.

- Al box 2, ¡rápido, rápido!

- Señor, usted no puede entrar -dijo uno de los médicos parando a Jane en la entrada de los boxes.

Jane se detubo, aunque no quitó los ojos del cristal. Entonces llegaron Rigsby y Van Pelt. El médico entró y dejó a Jane fuera, el cual no pudo aguantar más las ganas de desahogarse. Dió un par de golpes contra la pared y luego se sentó en el suelo, cogiéndose fuerte la cabeza.

- Jane, tranquilízate -le dijo Rigsby en voz baja.

- ¿Que me tranquilize?-dijo levantándose- ¿Tu has visto el estado en que se encuentra Lisbon?¡¿Lo has visto? -le gritó señalándole la puerta.

Rigsby se quedó callado, con la mirada baja, mirando de reojo la puerta. Jane respiraba fuerte. Estaba cabreado y dolido a la vez. Entonces Van Pelt se acercó a la puerta y miró por el cristal. Vió cómo intentaban reanimarla con el _electroshock_, pero no respondía. Entonces Van Pelt vió cómo el médico que estaba al lado de Lisbon se ponía la mano en la cabeza y también cómo dejaban la máquina a un lado. Van Pelt no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca.

- Oh, Diós mío -dijo empezando a llorar.

Se giró hacia sus compañeros y se apoyó en Rigsby, el cual miró a Jane con la boca abierta. Abrazó a Van Pelt con alguna lágrima en los ojos, aunque ninguna le llegó a caer por el rostro. Jane se acercó al cristal, atónito, incrédulo ante tal situación. Entre tanto jaleo la única cosa que oía era el ruido de la máquina, ese pitido constante e insufrible que indicaba lo peor. Vió cómo apagaban la máquina y recogían el _electroshock_. Se dió la vuelta y dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Entonces la puerta se abrió y un médico salió con una libreta en mano. Se detubo ante ellos y tomó aire.

- Sé que no es fácil, pero debo...

- ¡Doctor! -gritó una voz desde dentro.

El doctor calló y les miró a todos antes de entrar nuevamente en el box, seguido de Jane. Rigsby y Van Pelt se miraron y le siguieron. La doctora que le habia llamado le entregó una hoja.

- Es increíble, pero -encendió de nuevo la máquina- su corazón vuelve a latir.

La cara de los tres se iluminó por completo. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en la cara de Jane mientras que, a causa de la euforia, Van Pelt le dió un beso en los labios a Rigsby.


	2. Cuidando de una amiga

**Cap. 2: Cuidando de una amiga.**

Subieron a Lisbon a planta después de curarle todas las heridas y darle un par de puntos. Mientras, el médico se reunió con los tres en el pasillo.

- Miren, les seré sincero. Su estado es grave. En los veinte años que llevo ejerciendo de médico jamás había visto tales heridas. Tiene lesiones internas y externas, lo que le podría haber causado graves daños irreversibles, ¿comprenden lo que digo? -los tres asintieron con la cabeza-. No significa necesáriamente que alguna parte de su cerebro haya quedado dañada, tan sólo quiero que sepan que cabe la posibilidad de que eso ocurra.

- ¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros? -preguntó Rigsby de brazos cruzados.

- Sencillamente no podemos. Tendremos que esperar a que despierte, pero podrian pasar días, semanas... incluso meses.

Los tres se miraron sin decir palabra alguna. Entonces Jane alzó la voz.

- ¿Podemos verla?

El médico tardó un poco en contestar.- Supongo que sí, pero sigue inconsciente. No hagan nada que pueda alterar su estado. Puede que esta vez no tenga tanta suerte.

Y se fue. Van Pelt y Rigsby se miraron algo preocupados, pero Jane abrió la puerta sin más. Los tres entraron y Rigsby cerró la puerta. Lisbon estaba estirada en la cama, con un tubo de suero en un brazo y otro de sangre en el otro brazo. Estaba conectada a una bomba de oxígeno puesto que su ritmo cardíaco todavía era muy débil y su respiración no era constante. Se les hacía muy raro ver a Lisbon en ese estado tan deplorable. Esuvieron un rato allí, aunque tuvieron que marcharse porque Hightower les quería ver a todos en su despacho. Una vez allí se encontraron con Cho, el cual les estaba esperando frente a la puerta del despacho de Hightower.

- ¿Cómo está Lisbon?

- Está en estado crítico, pero está viva -respondió Jane dando un suspiro-, y eso es lo que cuenta.

- Me alegro.

- Me hubiese gustado quedarme en el hospital -comentó Van Pelt-. No es por nada, sólo que después del susto de antes tengo como un nudo en el estómago.

- Sí, te entiendo -dijo Rigsby-. A mí me pasa lo mismo.

- Pero Hightower no nos va dejar ir -sentenció Cho.

- Si vamos todos juntos no, pero si vamos por turnos puede que sí -propuso Jane.

Los tres se miraron. Querían probar suerte, aunque ninguno de los tres se atrevía a preguntárselo. Entonces Hightower les llamó. Les hizo sentar en el sofá que había y se apoyó en su mesa, de cara a ellos, con brazos y piernas cruzadas. Estuvo unos instantes en silencio, meditando, pensando las palabras que iba a emplear. Pero antes de que abriera la boca Jane se levantó de un salto del sofá.

- Si me permite, creo que sé lo que nos va a decir -Hightower arqueó las cejas-. Cree que después de lo sucedido con Lisbon no vamos a ejercer bien nuestro trabajo, pero se equivoca. Somos los mejores del departamento y lo vamos a seguir siendo, ahora más que nunca. Vamos a demostrarle que nosotros solos podemos cerrar casos, como siempre, y lo vamos a hacer por ella, por Lisbon, porque se lo merece

Hightower amagó una sonrisa. Parecía satisfecha con el discurso de Jane, el cual animó también al resto del grupo.

- Pero le pido un favor, le pedimos un único favor.

- Bien, adelante -dijo apoyando la cabeza en dos dedos-. Tan sólo le pedimos que nos deje hacer turnos para quedarnos unas horas con Lisbon.

Hightower miró a todos antes de responder y ponerse recta de nuevo- Jane, de veras que entiendo tu situación y tus ansias de estar pendiente de ella, pero...

- Señora, por favor -se lo pidió esta vez Van Pelt-. Le prometemos que no influirá en nuestro trabajo.

- A parte de que ahora no tenemos ningún caso importante entre manos -añadió Rigsby.

Hightower les escuchaba con antención, aunque no acababa de ceder.

- Directora Hightower -puntualizó Jane-, al menos déjenos hacerlo hasta que despierte. Ahora Lisbon está en una situación muy delicada y no sabemos siquiera si volverá a ser la misma. Tan sólo le pedimos que nos deje hacer turnos hasta que sepamos seguro su estado.

Hightower les miró todavía no muy convencida, lo que hacía desesperar interiormente a Jane. Estas cosas no le pasaban con Minelli, así que optó por el último recurso- por favor, se lo suplico.

Esas dos palabras iluminaron a Hightower. "¿Patrick Jane suplicando? Realmente está preocupado por Lisbon" pensó. Después miró a los agentes, los cuales tenían la misma mirada de cachorro lastimado y abandonado que Jane.

- Está bien, de acuerdo -Jane no pudo evitar celebrarlo con una palmada rápida mirando al cielo, o en su caso el techo-. Pero sólo hasta que despierte -todos sonrieron satisfechos-. Ahora id a casa y descansad. Estableced vosotros los turnos y empezad mañana. Pero quiero que estéis siempre localizables, ¿entendido?

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza y luego se fueron rápidamente. Desaparecieron como el humo, dejando al resto de unidades anonadados.

Era ya la una de la madrugada cuando llegaron a casa. Jane, al contrario que los demás, tan sólo llegar a casa cogió una gran cartulina y empezó a distribuir los turnos sin perder un solo segundo. Una vez lo tuvo acabado se fue a dormir, aunque tan sólo pudo dormir cuatro horas, ya que a las siete en punto se despertó. Se levantó de un brinco, se vistió, se adecentó y salió disparado por la puerta con la cartulina bajo el brazo. Subió en su coche y puso rumbo hacia la brigada. Les explicó a todos su plan, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pasaron dos días y todo seguía igual. Habían tenido algun caso, pero todo pequeñeces. En parte era mejor, así podrian dedicarle más tiempo a Lisbon, la cual seguía igual, estable, pero todavía no se había despertado. Esa tarde lograron que Hightower les dejara ir a todos al hospital. Trajeron tres sillas más y todos se sentaron al lado de Lisbon, recordando algunos de los casos que habían vivido juntos. Entonces el médico de cabecera llamó a la puerta, la abrió y les hizo una señal para que alguno de ellos saliera. Los quatro se miraron.

- Ya me quedo yo -dijo Van Pelt.

Los tres hombres se levantaron y salieron al pasillo. No cerraron la puera, aunque la ajustaron un poco. Van Pelt se quedó mirando fíjamente a Lisbon, la cual movió levemente la mano. Van Pelt se levantó de la silla y se acercó, ya que no estaba segura de lo que acababa de ver. Sin embargo, no estaba soñando. Lisbon apretó un poco los ojos y los abrió lentamente. Se acababa de despertar.

- ¡Eh, chicos! Venid, ¡rápido! ¡Se ha despertado!

Los tres hombres entraron como un rayo en la habitación, ignorando completamente al médico. Jane se puso al lado de Lisbon, Rigsby al lado de Jane y Cho detrás al pie de la cama, apoyándose en los barrotes de esta. Van Pelt, que estaba al otro lado de la cama, se acercó a la confúsa Lisbon.

- Bienvenida, jefa -saludó.

- ¿Dónde... dónde estoy?

- Tranquila, estás en el hospital -respondió Jane con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces entró el médico y se abrió paso entre los presentes. Se puso delante de Jane, justo al lado de Lisbon.

- Bienvenida, Teresa. Soy el doctor Aston y necesito que me contestes a unas preguntas. Puede que aún estés un poco aturdida, pero debes hacerlo. Es rutinario. ¿Lista? -Lisbon asintió con la cabeza-. Por favor, ustedes no digan nada, tiene que hacerlo ella. Veamos -dijo sacándose una linterna del bolsillo-. Díme tu nombre y apellido, por favor.

- Teresa Lisbon -respondió sin vacilar.

- ¿El día de tu cumpleaños? -preguntó examinándole las pupilas.

- 19 de junio.

- ¿Dónde trabajas actualmente?

- En la brigada criminal de Sacramento, en el CBI.

- ¿Conoces a estas personas? -Lisbon asintió-. Dí sus nombres y apellidos, por favor.

- Kimball Cho, Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby y Patrick Jane.

El doctor apagó la linterna-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó?

Lisbon estuvo unos instantes en silencio. Sin embargo, antes de que contestara el doctor la hizo callar con una sonrisa. Salió fuera de la habitación junto con los agentes y Jane, el cual no apartó la mirada de la desconcertada Lisbon hasta llegar a la puerta. El doctor cerró un poco la puerta para que la conversación no fuera escuchada.

- A primera vista está bien -dijo poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos-. No presenta síntomas de amnesia ni parece que le hayan quedado secuelas cerebrales.

- Pero la última pregunta no la ha respondido -dijo Rigsby.

- Pero ha hecho la intención -se adelantó Jane-. Lisbon recuerda más o menos lo que sucedió, y a medida que se vaya recuperando irá recobrando la memoria.

- Exacto -afirmó el médico

- Usted ha dicho que no tenía amnesia -sentenció Cho de brazos cruzados.

- Sí, así es. Seguramente su cabeza lo habrá bloqueado. Un trauma así no se supera fácilmente, y puede manifestarse de muchas maneras.

- ¿Como cuál? -preguntó Van Pelt.

- Depende. Puede que al oír un determinado timbre de voz le venga en mente algun que otro recuerdo amargo, o quizá alguna palabra en concreto... incluso puede que alguna persona de su ambiente habitual le recuerde a alguno de sus agresores, que puede que no tengan que ver uno con el otro, pero puede pasar -todos hicieron un pequeño silencio-. De todas formas, tan sólo necesita reposo y olvidar cuanto antes lo sucedido. Entren y hagan que recuerde los mejores momentos de su vida. Siendo una agente tiene más posibilidades de rehabilitarse por completo que cualquier otra persona.

- Gracias, doctor -dijo Cho.

El doctor le puso la mano en el hombro y luego se fue. Los cuatro volvieron a entrar en la habitación y se sentaron al lado de Lisbon. Empezaron a hablar y recordar buenos momentos, bromas de Jane, sucesos graciosos, etc. Finalmente Rigsby y Van Pelt volvieron a la brigada para evitar que Hightower les diera un toque de atención. Cho les acompañó hasta abajo para ir a buscar comida y café. Jane, al contrario que los demás, decidió quedarse en la habitación con Lisbon. Se sentó a su lado y la miró fíjamente.

- ¿Qué miras? -preguntó algo desconfiada.

- Lisbon, sé que es duro, pero debo hacerte una pregunta. ¿Estás lista? -Lisbon asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Recuedas que pasó durante aquellos tres días?

Lisbon se quedó callada, intentando recordar. Pero las lagunas de su cabeza eran más profundas como para recordarlo todo a la vez.

- No recuerdo mucho.

- Por muy pequeño detalle que sea -insistió Jane.

- Tan sólo me acuerdo de que estaba en el muelle. Entonces alguien me golpeó por detrás -hizo una pausa-. Es lo único que recuerdo con claridad.

- ¿Y no recuerdas nada entre esos días?

- Lo que sé seguro era que me drogaban contínuamente -Lisbon se empezaba a exaltar un poco-. No recuerdo cada cuanto ni tampoco qué era, pero cuando me desperté la primera vez ya estaba atada en mi casa, todo por el suelo y...

- Vale, tranquila -la calmó Jane poniéndole la mano en la frente-. Tranquila, no hace falta que te exijas tanto. Ya vale.

- No recuerdo lo que pasó. Me drogaban una y otra vez. No me acuerdo de nada. Ni siquiera se si me... -se puso pálida de repente- oh, Diós mío.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Jane, ve a buscar a Cho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú hazlo, por favor. Necesito saber una cosa.

Jane salió de la habitación y fue en busca de Cho, estrañado por su reacción. No tardó demasiado en volver. Los dos entraron y cerró la puerta. Cho se acercó a Lisbon.

- ¿Quierias verme, jefa?

- Cho, te lo pido por favor. Sé sincero, ¿de acuerdo? -aquello preocupó un poco a Cho, aunque asintió con la cabeza y esperó la pregunta-. ¿Sabes si se encontró semen en la escena del crimen? -Cho miró de reojo a Jane, dudoso de la respuesta que debía darle. Pero Lisbon se dió cuenta de eso-. Cho, necesito saberlo -pero él desvió la mirada-. Vamos, ¡dímelo!

- Sí, y en grandes cantidades -contestó sin pensarlo.

El corazón de Lisbon saltó. Se llevó las manos a la boca y naríz, intentando aguantar las ganas de llorar, pero no pudo. Aún así se controló y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Jane no dudó en acercarse a ella. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la abrazó, haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. Aquello la superaba, y por muy fuerte que se hiciera por fuera, por dentro continuaba siendo de cristal.

- Lo siento, yo no... -se intentó disculpar Cho.

- No -dijo de repente Lisbon-. Has hecho bien, créeme -decía separándose de Jane.

Un pequeño silencio se creó entre los tres.

- Creo que deberías descansar -intervino Jane en el momento más oportuno.

- Sí, será lo mejor -afirmó Cho.

Lisbon asintió y se reacostó en la cama de nuevo, secándose las lágrimas que le iban cayendo y que caerían durante los próximos minutos. Los dos se fueron y la dejaron sola para que se desahogara un poco. Después de todo, ella tampoco quería que la vieran en esas circunstancias. Era demasiada orgullosa para eso. Se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a dormir para que se le pasara todo aquello más rápido. También necesitaba descansar, así que fue la mejor elección.

Sobre las nueve de la noche Jane decidió ir a ver a Lisbon para comprobar que se encontraba bien y de que no había hecho ninguna tonteria. Pero antes de entrar vió que Van Pelt se había quedado dormida en la butaca, junto a Lisbon, la cual aún dormía. Jane esbozó una sonrisa. Fue a una máquina de café que había en la planta y luego volvió a la habitación con dos cafés. Lisbon y Van Pelt seguían durmiendo, una al lado de la otra, como si fueran familia, hermanas, lo que hizo que se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y despertó a su compañera con el aroma del café.

- Despierta, _Bella Durmiente_.

- ¿Jane? -preguntó incorporándose todavía algo atontada-. Me he quedado dormida.

- Tranquila, lo sé -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara-. Tén.

- Gracias -dijo Van Pelt cogiendo su café-. ¿Cuando has llegado?

- Ahora mismo. Oye, véte a casa. Estás que no te aguantas. Ya me quedo yo.

- ¿Seguro? -Jane asintió con la cabeza-. Bueno, si insistes lo haré -dijo con cierta ironía.

Van Pelt recogió sus cosas y se fue tranquilamente con el café en mano. Jane tomó el asiento que Van Pelt había dejado libre y observó a Lisbon detenidamente. Dormia plácidamente. Estuvo las dos siguientes horas leyendo un libro que él mismo había traído cuando escuchó que Lisbon murmuraba algo. No paraba de moverse en la cama, como si se resistiera a algo. Apretaba los ojos con fuerza, sudaba y respiraba con dificultad. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba. Jane se percató de éso y dejó el libro a un lado.

- ¡No, suéltame! ¡No quiero! ¡No!

Jane se levantó de un salto. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de los hombros, apretandola contra la cama para que dejara de moverse tan bruscamente, ya que al final se acabaria haciendo daño. Sin embargo, seguía hablando en sueños.

- ¡No, para! ¡No quiero! ¡Soltadme! ¡No!

- ¡Lisbon! Lisbon, ¡despierta! ¡Lisbon!

Al final consiguió que se despertara, pero estaba muy nerviosa y exaltada. Cogió a Jane de los brazos y miró a su alrededor, como si buscara algo o a alguien.

- ¿Jane? -preguntó muy confusa.

- Lisbon, tranquila. Soy yo, tranquila.

Lisbon estaba completamente desconcertada. Entonces le miró a los ojos con una mirada llena de miedo y angustia.

- Jane, le he visto.

- ¿Qué? ¿A quién?

- ¡A él! Estaba aquí, ¡le he visto! -gritó aún nerviosa.

Pero Jane la cogió fuerte de los hombros de nuevo-. ¡Lisbon, tranquilízate! Aquí no hay nadie. Tan sólo estamos tú y yo.

- Jane, he visto su cara -dijo con los ojos llorosos-. Me pegaba y... estaba abusando de mí.

Al oír eso Jane no dudó en abrazarla con fuerza.- Oh, Lisbon -murmuró en voz baja con los ojos cerrados.

Lisbon también lo abrazó y empezó a llorar de verdad, desahogándose por fín de todo lo que llevaba dentro. Jane no dudó un sólo instante en consolarla.

- Lisbon, nadie te va a hacer daño, ¿me escuchas? Nadie te volverá a hacer pasar por eso nunca más. Vamos a coger a esos hijos de puta, te lo prometo -Lisbon asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar-. Tranquila, estoy aquí. No te pasará nada, estoy contigo. Venga, tranquila -decía para tranquilizarla.


	3. Nuevas experiencias

**Cap. 3: Nuevas experiencias.**

Dos semanas después Lisbon se presentó en las oficinas de la brigada criminal de Sacramento como si nada. Todos los agentes la miraban a medida que iba avanzando en el edificio, aunque ella no le daba mucha importancia. Era completamente normal que después de dos semanas sin aparecer por allí y a sabiendas de la historia ocurrida la gente se sorprendiera, aunque no sólo la miraban por eso. Sobrevivir a lo que Lisbon había pasado era lo que más heróico que habían conocido jamás. Cuando por fín llegó hasta la oficina de su unidad, lo primero que hizo fue presentarse en la mesa de Van Pelt.

- Qué, ¿hay algún caso nuevo? -preguntó con una pequeña sonrísa en los labios.

- ¡Jefa! -Van Pelt se levantó de un salto y le dió un gran abrazo-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bueno, un par de puntos en la ceja y algún moratón más. A parte, perfectamente.

- ¡Eh, Wayne! -alzó la voz-. Mira quién ha venido.

- Vaya, jefa. Cuánto tiempo -saludó Rigsby acercándose a ellas.

- Dos semanas. Y aún me querían retener una semana más. Pero les convencí de que no era necesario.

- ¿Estás segura? Más vale prevenir que curar.

- Estoy bien, Van Pelt. No te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Cho y Jane?

- Hace unos veinte minutos se nos informó de un caso. Han ido a la cafetería donde se nos dió el aviso.

- Bien, pues vamos -dijo Lisbon con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos cogierons sus cosas con una sonrisa en la cara y salieron directos hacia la cafetería. Pero una vez allí se encontraron con una sorpresa. Toda la calle estaba cortada y llena de policias, todos con el arma en la mano apuntando a la cafetería. Rigsby aparcó cerca de allí y los tres fueron a un furgón para coger chalecos antibalas. Una vez equipados se acercaron con cautela hasta encontrarse con Cho y Jane, el cual estaba escondido tras un coche y sin chaleco, cómo no, justo al lado de Cho.

- ¿Necesitáis refuerzos? -preguntó divertida Lisbon.

- Jefa -se sorprendió Cho.

- Lisbon -se alegró Jane-. No te esperaba aquí hasta la semana que viene.

- Pues ya ves, se te acabó ir a tu rollo -Jane hizo una pequeña sonrisa-. Adrenalina tan sólo llegar, esto no le va a gustar un pelo a mi médico de cabecera -pensó en voz alta algo emocionada mientras cargaba su arma- ¿cuál es la situación?

- Dos tipos armados con pasamontañas y cinco rehenes, entre ellos el encargado del local -contestó Cho-. No sabemos muy bien lo que ha pasado. Íbamos a entrar cuando un hombre salió corriendo, gritando que había dos locos que iban a matar a alguien.

Pero entonces se oyeron dos disparos, lo que hizo que Lisbon tomara las riendas de la situación.

- ¡Vamos a entrar! Rigsby, ve por detrás con Van Pelt. Cho, por la otra puerta. Yo entraré por delante -entonces se giró hacia Jane-. Tú mejor que te quedes aquí.

Jane levantó las manos en señal de inocencia y asintió con la cabeza. Los cuatro agentes se desplegaron con el arma en la mano. Lisbon y Cho se atrincharon en la puerta del local mientras que Rigsby y Van Pelt daban la vuelta por un callejón. Entraron y vieron que uno de los tipos estaba saltando la barra del bar para salir corriendo con una bolsa de deporte colgada al hombro.

- ¡Eh! -el hombre se giró hacia ella-. No te muevas si no quieres que te dispare -dijo apuntándolo.

Pero entonces se fijó en su mirada. Esa mirada penetrante e intensa que le hizo recordar a uno de los tipos que la secuestró en su propia casa. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes. Aprovechando esto, el otro hombre se acercó por su espalda lentamente, pero aún así ella no reaccionó. Se quedó clavada en el sitio hasta que el tipo la agarró por detrás. El hombre que llevaba la bolsa aprovechó la situación y echó a correr. Lisbon sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero su cabeza se bloqueó. Se quedó totalmente en blanco. Por suerte Cho apareció por detrás y redujo al hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Les puso las esposas y tomó aire, lo que hizo que Lisbon volviera en sí.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, tranquilo -respondió algo confusa por su reacción.

Cho cogió al tipo y lo llevó hasta uno de los coches patrulla. Lisbon salió corriendo del local para intentar atrapar al hombre que llevaba la bolsa, pero no lo vió. Entonces se encontraró con Van Pelt, la cuál estaba guardando tranquilamente su arma en el cinturón.

- ¿Tenéis al tipo? -Preguntó la chica.

- Sí, pero el otro se ha escapado -dijo Lisbon con una mirada algo culpable.

- Oh, no, que va. Rigsby lo cogió al vuelo.

- Aún suerte -se alivió Lisbon.

Pero aún así seguía ensimismada en lo que le acababa de suceder, de la cual cosa Cho se dió cuenta. Le puso la mano en el hombro, lo que hizo que se girara hacia él.

- No te preocupes, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

Lisbon suspiró-. Supongo que tienes razón.

Después de que los agentes peinaran la zona y aseguraran el perímetro ante las cámaras, los cuatro agentes del CBI, juntamente con su asesor, se llevaron a los detenidos y después fueron a las oficinas, donde Minelli le dijo a Lisbon que la esperaba en su despacho dentro de cinco minutos. Lisbon se quedó un poco desconcertada, pero era normal que quisiera hablar con ella. Después de lo sucedido y que tan solo llegar le tocara enfrentarse a dos malhechores era un poco brusco, así que Lisbon pensó que tan solo era para darle la bienvenida como era debido. Después de todo, eran buenos amigos.

- ¿Quería verme, senñor? -preguntó entrando en su despacho.

- Sí, cierra la puerta y siéntate, por favor -dijo Minelli desde su asiento.

Lisbon obedeció, aunque aquel tono no le gustaba mucho. Minelli se apoyó en su mesa y la miró fíjamente. Tardó unos segundos en hablar.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Teresa?

La llamó por su nombre. Raramente hacía eso, a menos de que se tratara de algo realmente importante. Lisbon, sin embargo, contestó como si nada.

- Estoy bien, no hace falta que se preocupe tanto.

- Pues yo creo que sí - dijo en un suspiro Minelli.

Lisbon frunció un poco el ceño- ¿a qué se refiere exactamente?

- Tenías que haberte cogido esa semana.

- Le he dicho que estoy bien.

- Acabas de llegar y ya te han asaltado, y seguramente volverías a estar en el hospital si no fuera por Cho.

- Lo sé. Pero es que me ha pillado desprevenida. Además, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera -dijo quitándole importancia recordando la frase de Cho.

- Lisbon, llevas diez años ejerciendo en el cuerpo y jamás te había pasado esto.

- Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez -dijo como modo de excusa.

Minelli hizo una pausa, pues sabía que Lisbon era igual de cabezota que él y que esta conversación no llegaría a ninguna parte. Así pues, optó por el plan B.

- Creo que deberías irte a casa -dijo abriendo y cerrando un cajón, como si buscara algo.

- Jefe, le digo que estoy bien -le repitió despreocupadamente.

- ¿Si? -dijo palpando su chaqueta - pues yo no lo creo -entonces sacó un papel del bolsillo derecho-. Por eso te he inscrito en una asociación donde ayudan a mujeres como tú -puntualizó- que han sido acosadas sexualmente y maltratadas físicamente a superar sus traumas.

- ¿Qué? -dijo cogiendo el papel-. Genial. Así que sólo porque no pude reducir a un tipo en la cafetería ahora me envia a un loquero -dijo irónicamente y algo indignada.

- No es un loquero, sinó un centro de ayuda. Te irá bien.

- Ya, seguro -se quejó con sarcásmo.

- Tu primera clase empieza dentro de una hora -dijo dándole la dirección-. No llegues tarde.

Lisbon hizo de tripas corazón y se fue por donde había venido con los papeles en mano. Se fue directa hacia el ascensor sin decir nada a nadie, ya que el cabreo le duraría un buen rato y no tenía ganas de entablar la típica conversación del "¿cómo estás? ¿ya te encuentras bien?". Pero tan sólo salir del edificio se encontró con Jane.

- Qué, ¿te llevo a algún sitio? -preguntó con su mejor sonrisa.

- Minelli te ha pedido que me lleves porque no cree que vaya a ir sola, ¿cierto? -dijo Lisbon andando hacia el aparcamiento sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

- Caray, haces mejor de vidente que yo -bromeó divertido-. Sí, así es.

- Pues te lo agradezco, pero tengo la dirección aquí mismo y sé ir sola, gracias -dijo abriendo la puerta de su coche con un tono algo sarcástico.

- Oye -Jane cerró la puerta al instante-. No vengo sólo porque Virgil me lo haya pedido, también vengo por voluntad propia.

Lisbon se quedó callada unos instantes-. Está bien, sube -dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta.

Jane dió la vuelta al coche y subió en el asiento de copiloto con una sonrisa en la cara. Los dos se abrocharon el cinturón y Lisbon enciendió el motor.

- Además, me gustará verte enseñando a esas mujeres lo que es dar una buena paliza -comentó con una pícara sonrisa.

- Ya sabía yo que venías sólo para echarte unas risas.

Jane no pudo evitar sonreir abiertamente. Una vez allí entraron en recepción, donde una mujer les indicó por donde tenian que ir. Recorrieron un montón de pasillos hasta llegar a la sala indicada, donde había nueve mujeres sentadas en un _tatami _frente a un hombre musculoso y fibroso de ojos azules, pelo corto y de color caramelo, lo que le hacía irresistible a ojos de todas las mujeres de la sala, las cuales babeaban interiormente. Todos llevaban ropa de deporte y cómoda, excepto Lisbon, claro. Tan sólo entrar todos se giraron hacia ellos dos.

- Vaya, supongo aquí llega nuestra compañera número diez. Con ella completamos la clase -dijo el hombre, aunque entonces se percató de Jane-. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señor?

- ¿Qué? Oh, no, no. Tan sólo he venido a acompañar a mi compañera, la agente Lisbon.

- Ah, la agente Lisbon, sí. La estabamos esperando. Venga, siéntese con nosotros. -Lisbon miró a Jane y después de nuevo al hombre-. Da igual que no lleve ropa apropiada. Señor, si quiere se puede quedar a ver la clase.

- No creo que sea necesario -se adelantó Lisbon.

- Claro, me quedaré encantado -dijo Jane sentándose en uno de los bancos.

Después de que Lisbon lo fulminara con la mirada se sentó con el resto de las mujeres. El hombre era realmente un cachas, aunque nada exajerado, pero también era muy simpático y atento.

- Antes de nada vamos a presentarnos, pero ahorrandonos las formalidades. Me llamo Tayler, y a partir de ahora nos vamos a llamar siempre de tú mútuamente, ¿de acuerdo? Así fomentaremos a la confianza. Bien, ahora quiero que una por una me digáis cómo os llamáis. Tú, por ejemplo.

- Me llamo Claire Flench.

- Alto ahí. ¿Qué hemos dicho? Nada de usted, siempre de tú -la mujer sonrió levemente-. Solo dime tu nombre. Es lo único que necesito saber.

- De acuredo. Mi nombre es Claire.

- Estupendo, Claire. Encantado de conocerte.

Y así una por una fueron diciendo su nombre.

- Una vez hecho esto vamos a hacer una cosa que puede que a alguna les resulte un tanto incómodo. Pero voy a hacer que, si alguna vez os encontrais en apuros, podais salir airosas y darles su merecido a esos canallas -las chicas sonrieron-. Haremos lo siguiente. Una de vosotras, por ejemplo tu, Claire. Levántate, por favor -la chica lo hizo-, gracias. Ahora escucha con atención. Voy a gritarte, pero tu tienes que gritarme aún más fuerte, mostrar tu autoridad. Y no te cortes, si tu instinto es darme una bofetada me la das y punto, ¿de acuerdo?

Las mujeres hicieron una pequeña risa, incluido Jane, el cual estudiava detenidamente a Tayler, aunque lo hacia con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Tayler contó hasta tres y le soltó un grito levantando la mano. Todas dieron un gran bote. Sin embargo, el reflejo de Claire fue agacharse y ponerse casi a llorar. Tayler reaccionó rápidamente y se agachó a su lado. Con un tono muy suave la calmó e hizo que se levantara.

- Puede que me haya pasado un poco. Lo siento, Claire. ¿Me perdonas? -preguntó poniendo cara de pena.

Tanto Claire como las demás no puedieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Incluso en la cara de Jane se esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, puesto que ya comprendía su método de actuar y manera de ser ante las mujeres. Pero aun no había descubierto cómo era él realmente, así que continuó analizándolo.

- Quizá hayamos comenzado demasiado fuerte. Veamos... Teresa, ¿podrias levantarte, por favor?

- Claro -contestó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

- Voy a repetir lo que he hecho antes, ¿de acuerdo? -Lisbon asintió con la cabeza-. A la de tres.

Contó tres y repitió lo de antes, un grito y mano alzada. Pero esta vez Lisbon no se lo puso fácil. Le cogió la muñeca, le dió un golpe en la mandíbula y con una llave lo dejó tendido en el suelo. Todas las mujeres se quedaron boquiabiertas después de ver tal actuación.

- ¡Sí, señor! -dijo Tayler levantandose-. Así se hace -felicitó a Lisbon-. Esta chica es agente de policía, así que aprended de ella. ¿Veis? Con un poco de práctica todas me podréis dejar K.O de esta espectacular manera. Un aplauso para ella, por favor.

Todas lo hicieron todavía maravilladas por su gran hazaña. Lisbon miró a Jane con una pequeña sonrisa, el cual la saludó con una sonrisa de niño pequeño, lo que hizo que le Lisbon le sacara la lengua, cosa que nunca habia hecho y de la cual cosa Jane tomó nota. Cuando se acabó la clase todas se acercaron corriendo a Tayler con un único fin: su número de teléfono, excepto Lisbon, la cual estaba hablando con Jane.

- Vaya, se le han echado encima como una manada de leonas -comentó Jane mirándolas.

- Seguro que la mitad están casadas o divorciadas, y aún así fíjate.

- ¿Tú no vas? -preguntó con un tono algo pícaro.

- ¿Yo? -se sorprendió Lisbon- Qué va. Tiene mucha faena alimentando a las leonas.

Jane no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Entonces Tayler se giró hacia ella y la saludó con la mano. Lisbon se despidió haciendo lo mismo y luego se fue junto a Jane. De camino al coche para volver a la brigada, Jane le estuvo comentando un par de cosas.

- ¿Sabes? Desde que has vuelto estás... diferente.

- ¿Diferente?

- Sí, diferente. Te noto cambiada.

- ¿En qué?

- Te ries.

- Antes también me reía.

- En eso discrepo -dijo con una pequeña risa.

- ¿Disculpa? -preguntó divertida.

- Antes no me hubieras sacado la lengua -contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Vale, en eso tienes razón. Pero una flor no hace que sea verano.

- Antes no hacías bromas.

- Ahí te has colado.

- Me refiero a bromas graciosas.

- ¿Qué? -y le intentó dar un golpe en el hombro, aunque Jane lo esquivó-. Ven aquí, que todavía no puedo correr.

- ¿Lo ves? Antes me hubieras mandado al cuerno.

- Y lo sigo haciendo -dijo quitando los seguros del coche con el mando a distancia-. Es una de las pocas cosas que siempre haré -pero Jane tan sólo hizo una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Has cambiado, sólo eso -contestó divertido.

Lisbon le mantuvo la mirada antes de subir al coche y suspiró-. Vale, lo acepto. Puede que sí que haya cambiado -Jane sonrió satisfecho-, pero solo un poco -puntualizó con una sonrisa.

Jane se detubo a su lado y sonrió-. Me gusta la nueva Lisbon.

Lisbon le guiñó el ojo y después subió al coche. Eso sorprendió a Jane, pero le gustó. Parecía como si después de aquella terrible experiencia disfrutara de la vida, que su imponente posición como la fría y dura jefa de unidad hubiera pasado a la tierna y divertida agente Lisbon.


	4. Caso nuevo: John el rojo de nuevo

Perdóóóón! Es que la escena de la charla la tenía escrita desde cuando aún estaba Minelli y no me fijé en el nombre, lapsus pasajero ^/^' . Aquí os pongo la corrección de la conversación Lisbon - Hightower y el pequeño pique Jane - Lisbon que le sigue:

Después de que los agentes peinaran la zona y aseguraran el perímetro ante las cámaras, los cuatro agentes del CBI, juntamente con su asesor, se llevaron a los detenidos y después fueron a las oficinas, donde Hightower le dijo a Lisbon que la esperaba en su despacho dentro de cinco minutos. Lisbon se quedó un poco desconcertada, pero era normal que quisiera hablar con ella. Después de lo sucedido y que tan sólo llegar le tocara enfrentarse a dos malhechores era un poco brusco, así que Lisbon pensó que tan sólo era para darle la bienvenida como era debido.

- ¿Quería verme, jefa? -preguntó entrando en su despacho.

- Sí, cierra la puerta y siéntate, por favor -dijo Hightower desde su asiento.

Lisbon obedeció, aunque aquel tono no le gustaba mucho. Hightower se apoyó en su mesa y la miró fíjamente. Tardó unos segundos en hablar.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Lisbon?

- Estoy bien, no hace falta que se preocupe tanto.

- Pues yo creo que sí - dijo repentinamente Hightower.

Lisbon frunció un poco el ceño- ¿a qué se refiere exactamente?

- Tenías que haberte cogido esa semana.

- Le he dicho que estoy bien.

- Acabas de llegar y ya te han asaltado, y tengo entendido que seguramente volverías a estar en el hospital si no fuera por el agente Cho.

- Lo sé. Me pilló desprevenida, sólo eso.

- Lisbon, llevas diez años ejerciendo en el cuerpo y jamás te había pasado esto.

- Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez -dijo como modo de excusa.

Hightower hizo una pausa, pues sabía que Lisbon era igual de cabezota que ella y que esta conversación no llegaría a ninguna parte. Así pues, optó por el plan B.

- Creo que deberías irte a casa -dijo abriendo y cerrando un cajón, como si buscara algo.

- Jefa, le digo que estoy bien -le repitió despreocupadamente.

- ¿Si? -dijo abriendo otro cajón- pues yo no lo creo -entonces sacó un papel y cerró el cajón-. Por eso te he inscrito en una asociación donde ayudan a mujeres que han sido acosadas sexualmente y maltratadas físicamente a superar sus traumas.

- ¿Qué? -dijo cogiendo el papel-. Genial. Así que solo porque no pude reducir a un tipo en la cafeteria ahora me envia a un loquero -dijo irónicamente y algo indignada.

- No es un loquero, sinó un centro de ayuda. Te irá bien.

"Ya, seguro" pensó. Aunque no dijo nada, su cara hablaba por ella y el sarcasmo quedó reflectido en su rostro, lo que creó una pequeña sonrisa pícara en la cara de Hightower.

- Tu primera clase empieza dentro de una hora -dijo dándole la dirección-. No llegues tarde.

Lisbon hizo de tripas corazón y se fue por donde había venido con los papeles en mano. Se fue directa hacia el ascensor sin decir nada a nadie, ya que el cabreo le duraría un buen rato y no tenía ganas de entablar la típica conversación del "¿cómo estás? ¿ya te encuentras bien?". Pero tan sólo salir del edificio se encontró con Jane.

- Qué, ¿te llevo a algún sitio? -preguntó con su mejor sonrisa.

- Hightower te ha pedido que me lleves porque no cree que vaya a ir sola, ¿cierto? -dijo Lisbon andando hacia el aparcamiento sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

- Caray, haces mejor de vidente que yo -bromeó divertido-. Sí, así es.

- Pues te lo agradezco, pero tengo la dirección aquí mismo y sé ir sola, gracias -dijo abriendo la puerta de su coche con un tono algo sarcástico.

- Oye -Jane cerró la puerta al instante-. No vengo sólo porque Virgil me lo haya pedido, también vengo por voluntad propia.

Lisbon se quedó callada unos instantes-. Está bien, sube -dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta.

Jane dió la vuelta al coche y subió en el asiento de copiloto con una sonrisa en la cara. Los dos se abrocharon el cinturón y Lisbon enciendió el motor.

- Además, me gustará verte enseñando a esas mujeres lo que es dar una buena paliza -comentó con una pícara sonrisa.

- Ya sabía yo que venóas sólo para echarte unas risas.

* * *

(En este episodio hay un guión de un episdoio de la segunda temporada (no me acuerdo de cuál), pero es cortito, no os preocupeis)

**Cap. 4: Caso nuevo: John el rojo de vuelta a las andadas.**

Volvieron a las oficinas del CBI, donde tan sólo llegar vieron como Cho colgaba el telefono.

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Lisbon.

- Un caso. Han encontrado un cadáver en un parque de un pueblo a las afueras, no muy lejos. Acabo de avisar a Rigsby y Van Pelt para que vayan para allá.

- De acuerdo, nosotros también vamos.

Salieron rápidamente y se dirigieron al ascensor, Jane y Lisbon seguidos por la mirada de Hightower, de la cual cosa Jane se percató. Antes de subir al ascensor le saludó con la mano, lo que hizo que volviera adentro de su despacho con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Aparcaron no muy lejos. Siguieron a pie hasta encontrarse con un agente que estaba fumando apoyado en un muro de piedra de poca altura. Se acercaron a él, pues suponieron que él les mostraria el camino.

- Disculpe, somos la brigada criminal -presentó Lisbon.

- Ya era hora -saludó de mala gana apagando el cigarro-. Soy el agente Chris O'Gradie, les llevaré con mi superior, pero ya les digo que no me hace ninguna gracia que estén aquí.

- Una entrada triunfante, vamos bien -dijo Jane con sarcasmo.

Lisbon le mandó callar con la mirada. Los tres se apresuraron a no alejarse mucho del agente. Aunque fuera un borde se sabía el camino, y no había tiempo para perderse en el parque.

- Nuestra gente podría haberse encargado sin problemas. Deberíais llamaros la bridaga de interferencias.

- La birigada de interferencias -repitió Jane-, qué ingenioso.

- No empieces -le advirtió Lisbon-. Mire agente O'Gradie, estoy segura de que son ustedes muy competentes, pero cumplimos ordenes de la fiscalía -suavizó Lisbon para no crear conflictos, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

- ¡Y un cuerno! Lo que pasa es que este caso saldrá en las noticias y a vosotros os encanta chupar cámara.

- Agente, le aseguro que...

- No pierdas el tiempo -interrumpió Jane-, esa rábia es imposible de aplacar.

Los tres pasaron por debajo del cordón policial y se acercaron a otro agente, el cual les saludó más amablemente que el primero.

- Por fín han llegado. Temíamos que la prensa se nos comiera antes de su llegada. Soy el agente Dick Frederly y estoy al mando, bueno, estaba -miró a ambos-. Supongo que ahora ella es quien está al mando.

Lisbon esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque Jane no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta con una mano en la espalda y el dedo índice de la otra apuntándole ligeramente.

- ¿Y cómo sabe que ella está al mando?

- Supongo que será porque iba por delante de usted y con un andar más amplio, con cierto liderazgo.

Jane miró a Lisbon, la cual le miraba divertida con una sonrisa de superioridad y las cejas arqueadas.

- No está mal -reconoció Jane poniendo las manos tras la espalda.

- Espero que mi compañero no se haya pasado con ustedes, está un poco alterado y no le gusta que gente de fuera se encarge de casos que pertenecen a nuestra jurisdicción.

- Sí, lo hemos notado -dijo Lisbon mirándolo de reojo.

Jane la miró sorprendido positivamente, "vaya, se le están pegando mis contestaciones o realmente ha cambiado" pensó divertido. Entonces llegó Cho con el informe en la mano.

- La víctima se llamaba Gina Hoops, veintiocho años. Vivía con su novio no muy lejos de aquí. La encontraron un matrimonio mayor.

- ¿Nombres?

- Sarah y Johnatan Grant -dijo O'Gradie mientras se acercaba a ellos-. Son un matrimonio mayor de lo más inofensivo, así que no creo que saquen nada de ahí.

- Bueno, pero bien que habrá que hablar con ellos, ¿no? -dijo Jane- es decir, encontraron el cadáver.

- Y seguro que tienen algo que contar al respecto, ¿eh? -replicó el agente.

Jane esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. Todo el mundo tiene algo que contar.

- Así es -prosiguió Lisbon-. Cho, ve a hablar con ellos. Que te acompañe Van Pelt. Puede que nos puedan dar algun dato.

- De acuerdo.

- Vaya pérdida de tiempo -se quejó O'Gradie dándose la vuelta, mirando alrededor con las manos en el cinturón.

Entonces Jane se soltó las manos de la espalda con un aire pasivo. Se acercó un poco a él, aunque sin tocarle, y lo holió, lo que hizo que O'Gradie se alejara de él.

- ¿Pero qué diantres estás haciendo? -entonces se dirigió a Lisbon- ¿Le pagáis para que olfatee a la gente o qué?

- Eso parece -contestó un tanto estrañada al ver a su compañero oliesqueándolo.

Jane se alejó de él y puso las manos en los bolsillos observándole, mirándole a la cara.

- Jabón barato, camisa sin planchar, gastritis, has perdido peso... -miró a Lisbon- me voy a arriesgar -volvió a mirar al agente-. Estás enfadado y amargado porque vives en un hotel de mala muerte desde que tu mujer, o debería decir ex mujer, se enteró de lo de tu amante, que ni siquiera te importaba, la verdad. Eres un hermidero de odio hacia ti mismo, cosa muy comprensible, por cierto.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, lo suficiente como para que Lisbon mirara a uno y a otro esperando alguna reacción. Y, cómo no, la obtuvo; clara y contundente.

- ¡Hijo de puta!

El agente O'Gradie intentó cogerlo para darle la paliza de su vida, pero Jane fue más rápido y se escapó. Saltó el cordón policial y se detuvo al otro lado. O'Gradie intentó perseguirle, pero Lisbon se interpuso y lo paró poniendo las manos en alto.

- O'Gradie lo siento. No pretendia faltarle al respeto. Volvámos al cadáver, ¿de acuerdo?

O'Gradie lanzó la mirada de la muerte a aquel que le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había vuelto a dar en el clavo. Pero entonces se curzó con la mirada de Lisbon, lo que hizo que escondiera su sonrisa y volviera a meter las manos en los bolsillos, aunque con un jugueteo en el rostro que hizo que Lisbon sonriera mínimamente.

Al mismo tiempo, dentro del parque se encontraba Rigsby, el cual fue el primero en ver el cuerpo. Entonces llegaron Van Pelt y Cho, que habían ido a hablar con el matrimonio mayor, los cuales no les habían dicho gran cosa, tan sólo lo que vieron, y fue el cadáver ensangrentado de la chica. Sin embargo, Rigsby estaba algo preocupado por la reacción de Jane cuando descubriera de qué o más bien de quién se trataba.

- Tal vez sería mejor que Jane no viera el cadáver.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó inocentemente Van Pelt-. ¿A caso conoce a la víctima?

- No, bueno, no lo sé. Pero no es por eso que lo digo -se acercó a ellos para que nadie más le oyera-. Parece el modus operandi de John el Rojo.

- ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó incrédulo Cho.

- Completamente.

- Pero no hay ninguna firma suya por ninguna parte -dijo Van Pelt observando por los alrededores.

- Será una casualidad -se despreocupó Cho.

- Si algo he aprendido con Jane es que las casualidades no ex...

Pero antes de terminar la frase tuvo que callarse, ya que Lisbon, Jane y los agentes Frederly y O'Gradie llegaron hasta donde estaban.

- ¿Y el cuerpo? -preguntó Jane-. Necesito verlo.

- Está allí, junto a esos arbustos -le indicó Cho.

Rigsby le miró de reojo, aunque no dijo nada. Jane se acercó al cadáver con las manos en los bolsillos. Pero cuando retiró el manto se quedó sin respiración. La chica tenía las heridas características del peor de los asesinos en série. Rigsby estaba en lo cierto. Se retiró unos pasos y llamó a Lisbon, la cual se acercó rápidamente, pues sus gemidos de angustia la preocuparon. Rigsby, Van Pelt y los dos agentes la siguieron también.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Mira.

Lisbon no pudo evitar abrir la boca- Diós mío... otra vez no.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el agente Frederly.

- Se trata de John el Rojo -sentenció Jane.

- ¿John el Rojo? Es ese asesino en série del que habla todo el mundo, ¿no? -preguntó O'Gradie despreocupadamente.

- Pero falta algo -dijo Van Pelt mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Rigsby.

- Es cierto -dijo de repente Jane, alejándose del cadáver y volviéndolo a tapar.

- Eh, chicos, aquí hay sangre -dijo Cho al lado de un arbusto.

Los cuatro agentes se acercaron a él. Había cierta cantidad de sangre en una forma curva cerca del arbusto, aunque este no estaba manchado. Jane sabía que si John el Rojo había actuado había tenido que dejar su firma en algún lado, así que fue a por ella. Una de sus corazonadas le decía que para verlo debía tener un campo de visión más amplio, así que se subió a un árbol y empezó a trepar para ver mejor el parque. Lisbon vio como se subía por las ramas con gran habilidad, como si fuera un gato. Quiso preguntarle que qué hacia, pero sabía bien que si estaba haciendo el mono era por algo. Y así fue. Desde arriba pudo ver con claridad que la sangre que había al lado del arbusto no era casualidad. En el suelo había dibujada la firma de John el Rojo con sangre de la víctima, pero sus dimensiones eran demasiado grandes y la arena demasiado oscura como para verlo des de cerca. Oficialmente se trataba de John el Rojo.


	5. Interrogatorios

**Cap. 5: Interrogatorios.**

Volvieron a las oficinas del CBI para estudiar más detenidamente el caso. Cho se desvió unos instantes porque le habían llamado desde la centralita. Jane se sentó en el sofá, recordando la escena del crimen, estudiándola, y también la carita sonriente de John el Rojo. Mientras, Lisbon empezaba el rompecabezas.

- Haber, nuevo caso de John el Rojo. Todos sabéis lo que significa -los dos agentes asintieron con la cabeza-. De momento no tenemos mucho, así que habrá que llegar hasta la siguiente pista para lograr algo más.

- ¿Y las pruebas forenses? -preguntó Rigsby-. Nos podrian servir de algo, ¿no?

- El agente Frederly nos las traerá mañana.

- ¿Os habéis fijado en una cosa? -preguntó de repente Jane.

Los tres agentes se giraron hacia él.

- ¿En qué?

- Normalmente John el Rojo se hace ver siempre con claridad. La última vez que hizo algo semejante envió un havión para que dibujara su cara en el cielo. Esta vez he tenido que subirme a un árbol para confirmar su crimen.

Eso les pilló despervenidos. Era cierto, no se había hecho ver con claridad desde un principio.

- Pero tú habías dicho que se trataba de John el Rojo -dijo Van Pelt.

- Y es John el Rojo -puntualizó Jane.

- Tal vez te equivocaste. Estás un poco obsesionado, así que...

- ¿Obsesionado? -preguntó algo indignado.

Lisbon reconoció ese timbre de voz y bajó algo la cabeza, apoyando esta en una mano. Van Pelt le dió un golpe a Rigsby discretamente.

- Wayne -le reprochó.

- ¿Qué? Tan sólo digo que...

- Es el asesino de mi familia, Wayne -interrumpió contundente-. Mató a mi mujer y a mi hija a sangre fría, sin piedad, sin contemplaciones -hizo una pausa-. Sueño con él por las noches, revivo esa noche una y otra vez imaginándome esa maldita escena... ¿y estoy obsesionado? ¿Te parece que no tengo razones para estarlo? -Lisbon le miró de reojo y se cruzó con su mirada. Volvió a mirar adelante mientras que Jane desviava la mirada y salía de su estado demencial y enfermizo- pero eso no me ciega a la hora de reconocer uno de sus crímenes.

Rigsby se quería morir en ese instante, no se atrevía ni a mirarle a los ojos. Van Pelt miró a uno y a otro para terminar mirando a su jefa y finalmente el suelo seguido de un suspiro. Pero Lisbon intervinió en el momento más oportuno.

- Id a hablar con el novio de la víctima, puede que nos diga algo.

- En seguida, jefa -contestó Van Pelt.

Ella y Rigsby se levantaron de la silla a la vez. Mientras Van Pelt recogía sus cosas Rigsby se acercó a Jane.

- Oye, perdona. Es sólo que...

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada -dijo mirándole con una leve sonrisa medio forzada.

Rigsby asintió firmemente y se fue con Van Pelt. Fue entonces cuando apareció Cho.

- Jefa -Lisbon se giró hacia él- tiene que venir conmigo.

- ¿Yo? -se sorprendió.

- Sí. Me han dicho que le lleve a la sala de interrogatorios de la segunda planta para ver si conoce a los asaltantes de la cafetería.

Lisbon se quedó algo parada, aunque Jane se levantó de un salto y la cogió del brazo.

- Vamos.

Lisbon no pudo decir nada hasta llegar a las escaleras, aunque lo único que logró fue que la soltara del brazo. Llegaron a la salta de interrogatorios y se pusieron tras el cristal. Al otro lado estaban los asaltantes, de cara al cristal, muertos de asco sentados en dos sillas tras una mesa.

- Sus nombres son Josh Cambell el de la derecha y Simon Fins el de la izquierda -dijo Cho.

Lisbon negó con la cabeza suavemente sin perderles de vista, igual que Jane no la perdía de vista a ella. Entonces entró el agente Jails para interrogarles. Se sentó frente a ellos, dando la espalda a Jane y Lisbon.

- Vaya, vaya. Cuanto tiempo, Josh -el chico le saludó sin ganas- y a ti también, Simon -este último sólo apartó la mirada-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con vosotros dos?

- Les habían trincado antes, por lo que veo -comentó Jane.

- Varias veces -añadió Cho.

- Los dos vais a ir a la cárcel -prosiguió Jails-, y todo por cuanto, ¿trescientos pavos? ¡Oh, vamos! Vosotros dos valeis más que eso.

- ¿Y usted qué sabe? -preguntó Josh algo arrogante.

- ¿Que qué sé? Veamos -abrió su expediente-. Tienes veinticuatro años. A los catorce años te metieron dos años en el reformatorio por consumir drogas y atraco de menor grado con arma blanca. A los dieciséis saliste y a los diecisiete volviste a entrar por conducir bajo los efectos del alcohol y posesión de marihuana. Te soltaron a los dieciocho tras haber hecho varios trabajos y buen comportamiento. Hasta los veintidós tan sólo tuviste multas por exceso de velocidad. Llevas dos años limpio, ¿y ahora esto?

- Oye, fue idea suya -se defendió Josh.

- ¿Mía? -se indignó Simon- ¡Fuiste tú quien me dijo que había mucha pasta en la caja registradora y que tan sólo había un tío vigilando!

- ¡Silencio!

Jails dio un golpe en la mesa, incluso Jane se asustó. Ambos callaron en el acto.

- No está mal -dijo Jane con una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Y bien? -preguntó dirigiéndose a Lison, la cual negó con la cabeza- ¿Nada?

- No son ellos.

- En tu descripción pusiste que eran dos personas, varones los dos, uno de ojos azules y de 1'80m y el otro de ojos grises y de 1'75m más o menos.

- Concuerdan a la perfección -concluyó Cho aún mirando a los chicos.

- Lo sé, pero algo me dice que no son ellos. No sé cómo explicarlo, tan sólo lo sé, y estoy segura.

Jane hizo un pequeño suspiro y después ambos volvieron a subir a su respectiva oficina. Cho se quedó hasta el final del interrogatorio. Mientras, Van Pelt y Rigsby ya habían llegado y aparcado justo delante de la casa, una casa blanca y grande, con un enorme jardín de hierba recién cortada y flores por los alrededores.

- ¿Estás segura de que es aquí? -preguntó Rigsby.

- La dirección es esta -contestó no muy convencida Van Pelt.

Entonces escucharon cómo el crujido de un gran cristal al romperse. Ambos se pusieron a cubierto y empuñaron sus armas. Se acercaron a la puerta cautelosamente. Pero para su sorpresa esta se abrió de golpe y salieron el agente O'Gradie rodando por esta y otro chico encima de él rodando también. O'Gradie cayó de espaldas y el chico a su lado, aunque se levantó rápido y se puso encima de él, dándole la paliza de su vida llorando como un desesperado. Rigsby y Van Pelt se miraron y después fueron a ayudarle. Cogieron al chico, que vestía una camiseta deportiva y unos pantalones de baloncesto, y le reducieron como pudieron. Entonces salió de la casa el agente Frederly.

- Agentes Rigsby y Van Pelt, qué suerte -dijo guardando el arma.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? -preguntó Van Pelt.

- Que este animal se me ha echado encima como un lobo -dijo O'Gradie levantándose.

- ¿Animal? -gritó el chico- ¡Tú si qui eres un animal, hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi mujer?

- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! Tan sólo he dicho la verdad, ¿te enteras, capullo?

El chico intentó soltarse de Rigsby, pero él no le dejó, aunque le costó lo suyo.

- ¡Cabrón! ¡Como te pille...!

- ¡Eh! -gritó esta vez Rigsby- Ya basta de insultos, y va para los dos -dijo mirando al agente O'Gradie, el cual se estaba limpiando la sangre del labio-. Vamos, al coche.

- Todos -puntualizó Van Pelt mirando al agente Frederly.

Frederly suspiró, aunque comenzó a andar sin problemas con las manos en los bolsillos. El viaje de vuelta a las oficinas fue completamente en silencio y con una tensión inquebrantable. Una vez allí Rigsby llevó al chico a una sala de interrogatorios y Van Pelt acompañó a los agentes hasta las oficinas de su unidad, donde Lisbon estaba revisando papeleo de casos anteriores de John el Rojo y Jane leyendo un libro. Aunque cuando vio aparecer al agente O'Gradie con la boca y nariz sangrando dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó de un salto.

- Hombre, O'Gradie -saludó acercándose a él-. Agente Frederly -saludó cordial-. Por lo que veo tu ex mujer ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, eh. ¿O ha sido la ex amante? -bromeó divertido.

O'Gradie le lanzó una mirada de fuego, aunque se abstuvo a decir nada y se quedó con al mano en el tabique nasal, tapándose así la boca también. Entonces apareció Lisbon con las manos en los bolsillos, la cual se sorprendió un poco al verlos allí. Aunque más se sorprendió cuando vio que O'Gradie moqueaba sangre.

- Agente O'Gradie, ¿pero qué le ha pasado?

- Tuve una pelea.

- ¿Una pelea? -se estrañó Lisbon- ¿con quién?

- Con el novio de la víctima, Ben King.

- Eso te pasa por ser un bocazas -sentenció Jane.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? -se defendió el agente O'Gradie- ¿A caso sabes cómo pasó todo?

- No -se puso las manos en los bolsillos-, pero, a juzgar por la zona apalizada y también por el malestado de la camisa, la corbata y algún moratón más que te saldrá, diría que le soltáste lo de su mujer como una bomba y luego, para acabar de rodarlo, le dijiste alguna insensatez, tipo "no te lamentes, está muerta y no volverá" o "no vale la pena llorar de esa manera, sé un hombre" o cosas tan estúpidas como esa -O'Gradie miró a su jefe, el cual esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa-. Si es que... ¿a quién se le ocurre? -dijo dándose la vuelta y acercándose al sofá para sentarse-. Un poco más burro y nace con carro.

O'Gradie ya iba a lanzarse contra él, pero entre Lisbon y Frederly lograron que se calmara.

- Van Pelt, acompaña al agente O'Gradie a la cocina para que se ponga hielo. El botiquín creo que está en el armario al lado de la nevera.

- De acuerdo.

Van Pelt le hizo una señal al agente herido para que fuera para allá mientras miraba a Lisbon de reojo, la cual la miraba con cara de resignación.

- Y que se tome un te bien caliente -añadió Jane-, le hará falta.

Los tres se giraron hacia él menos O'Gradie, aunque no se sabía si era porque le ignoró o porque no le había oído. Tal vez un poco de las dos. Después de que el agente Frederly les explicara todo lo ocurrido, llegó Rigsby con un manojo de papeles en una carpeta de archivo.

- Aquí traigo el historial de Ben King, el novio de la víctima -dijo enseñándoselo a Lisbon.

- Está totalmente limpio -dijo leyendo.

- Como una patena. Bueno, hasta ahora. Le van a incluir la paliza al agente O'Gradie y también una denuncia por su parte.

- Entonces tenía razón -dijo Jane dejando su libro a un lado de nuevo.

- Hay que reconocer que esa paliza se la tiene bien merecida -dijo el agente Frederly.

- ¿Cómo dice? -alucinó Lisbon.

- Chris es un buen chico y también un buen agente, pero tiene un ego más grande que un caballo y le falta capacidad para pensar y no hablar a la vez.

- Esa es buena -dijo Jane levantándose con una sonrisa-. Me la apunto.

- Bueno, vamos a hablar con Ben -dijo Lisbon.

Los tres agentes y el asesor se pusieron rumbo a la sala de interrogatorios. Por el camino, Frederly miró de reojo a Jane, amagando una pequeña sonrisa, de la cual cosa Jane se percató.

- ¿Hay algo en mí cara que le haga gracia, agente Frederly?

- En absoluto, señor Jane -contestó muy tranquilo y volviendo a mirar al frente-. Sólo que me asombra su soltura y compostura ante los hechos, nada más.

Jane le miró de reojo. Aquellas palabras eran muy técnicas para un hombre de unos treinta y largos. Amagó una sonrisa y volvió a mirar al frente.

- Usted no está casado, ¿cierto?

- Ha vuelto a dar en el clavo.

- Per lo estuvo -dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces Frederly se giró hacia él, aunque sin dejar de andar. Pero algo hizo estremecer a Jane. Esa mirada que le dedicó no era agresiva, ni mucho menos, pero tenía algo que le dejó sin respiración por unos instantes.

- No me gusta que me analicen.

- Tranquilo, no lo haré más.

Y no volvieron a hablar en todo el trayecto. Jane recobró su respiración, aunque su corazón aún iba a cien. Aquel hombre había logrado causarle una impresión letal con una sola mirada, una mirada fría, pero estraña a la vez. Jane no entendió su reacción. Era un agente de policía. ¿A qué venía eso? Aunque no le dio más vueltas al asunto, el concepto lo había cogido y eso era lo importante: nada de analizar a tipos que te amenacen con la mirada y que lleven un arma encima.

Una vez en la sala de interrogatorios, Cho y Rigsby fueron los candidatos a entrar para hablar con Ben, el cual estaba apoyado en la mesa con los codos y la cabeza agachada apoyada en los pulgares. Lisbon, Jane y Frederly entraron en la sala tras el cristal. El interrogatorio empezó.

- Ben King -comenzó Cho sentado en la silla-. Un historial implacable.

Dejó su historial abierto encima de la mesa y el chico le miró.

- Sí -prosiguió Rigsby de brazos cruzados-, ni siquiera una triste multa de tráfico.

- Oigan, pago mis impuestos, soy un ciudadano honrado. Si estoy aquí por haber pegado a ese... agente, lo siento -Cho y Rigsby se miraron-. Aquella noche Gina no vino a casa. Y esta mañana me aparece ese idiota para decirme que la habían matado y burlarse en mi cara.

- ¿Y no denunció su desaparición? -preguntó Cho.

- Quería esperar. A veces lo hacía por cuestiones de trabajo, aunque normalmente llamaba para avisarme de que esa noche no vendría.

- Pero esta vez no le avisó -dijo Rigsby.

Ben negó con la cabeza- pero pensé que se le habría pasado, que no había podido por el trabajo, no sé... en aquel momento yo no... -las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos- jamás pensé que esto... que acabaría de esta manera...

Ahí Ben se desmoronó por completo. Empezó a llorar de verdad.

- Pobrecito, está destrozado -comentó Jane.

- John el Rojo acaba de matar a su mujer despiadadamente -dijo Lisbon-. Es completamente normal que lo esté.

- Y eso que no ha visto el cadáver -añadió Frederly-. Ese John el Rojo es un auténtico sádico.

Lisbon le miró de reojo y luego volvió a mirar al cristal. Rigsby, puesto que estaba de pie, no pudo evitar en acercarse y darle un par de toques en el hombro de Ben.

- Lo siento.

- No se preocupe, no es su culpa -dijo enderezándose y secándose las lágrimas.

- Así pues -prosiguió Cho-, ¿el último lugar en el que estuvo fue su trabajo?

- Sí.

- ¿Nos puede dar su dirección? -preguntó Rigsby.

Ben le apuntó la dirección en un papel que le dio Cho y después Rigsby se puso a su lado.

- Lo siento, pero debo detenerte por agreder a un agente.

- Lo sé -dijo levantándose-. Ahora que Gina no está todo me da igual.

Rigsby le puso las esposas con sumo dolor, pues en ese momento se puso en su situación y pensó que si fuera Grace quien estuviera muerta también le daría igual todo lo que fuera ajeno a ella.


	6. Dos situaciones muy diferentes

**Cap. 6: Dos situaciones muy diferentes.**

Después de los interrogatorios cada uno volvió a lo suyo. Los agentes Frederly y O'Gradie se despidieron en la entrada, este último con una bolsa de hielo en la nariz.

- Mañana os traeré personalmente las pruebas forenses para que podáis seguir con la investigación.

- Gracias, agente Frederly -agradeció Lisbon-, agente O'Gradie -se despidió cordialmente.

- Ha sido un placer -contestó O'Gradie igual de cordial.

- Y cuidate esa nariz -dijo Jane mientras comenzaban a andar cada uno por su lado.

O'Gradie movió la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento obligado y luego se fue con su jefe. Abajo había otro agente del CBI para llevarles hasta el pueblo, pues Van Pelt había sido quien les había traido a todos en su coche con Rigsby. Por otra parte, Lisbon tenía que ir a sus clases, así que fue a su oficina a por sus cosas, pero no encontró las llaves de su coche.

- Eh, ¿alguien ha visto las llaves de mi coche? -preguntó saliendo de su despacho.

- No, ¿por? -preguntó Cho.

- ¿Las has perdido, jefa? -preguntó Rigsby con un bocata de jamón en las manos.

- No, han desaparecido.

- ¿Desaparecido? -se extrañó Van Pelt.

Jane, que estaba tumbado en su sofá con los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa, de la cual cosa Lisbon se dio cuenta.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

- Las cosas no desaparecen porque sí, Van Pelt -dijo Jane abriendo los ojos-, así que no te imagines cosas raras -la chica suspiró mordiendose la lengua para no decirle algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría y volvió al trabajo mientras que Jane se sentaba en el sofá-. Alguien las ha cogido, eso es todo.

- De eso ya me había dado cuenta, gracias -dijo Lisbon poniendo sus manos en la cintura-. Me tengo que ir, y como llegue tarde Hightower se me va a comer.

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupa Hightower? -preguntó Rigsby.

Ahí la pilló, pero antes de poder defenderse Jane la miró a los ojos y sonrió como si leyera en ellos.

- No es por Hightower -se levantó poco a poco sin dejar de mirarla-, lo que pasa es que quieres vovler a ver a Tayler, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué? -se sonrojó Lisbon- no es cierto.

- ¿Tayler? -preguntó Cho.

- ¿Quién es? -preguntó Rigsby algo más interesado que su compañero.

- No es nadie importante -dijo Lisbon quitándole importancia.

- Es su "profesor" -reveló Jane.

- Wow, como en las séries de adolescentes -se alegró Van Pelt.

- Si quereis haceros historias raras no es mi problema, pero a mi me dejais en paz -dijo Lisbon tranquilamente mientras miraba su reloj-. Me voy, nos vemos mañana.

- Que te vaya bien, jefa -dijo Van Pelt con una gran sonrisa.

- Tampoco te pases, Grace -le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Van Pelt volvió a mirar a su ordenador, aunque conservando la sonrisa en la cara, igual que sus dos compañeros. Lisbon ya se iba a ir cuando sólo dar el primer paso Jane la detuvo.

- Anda, ¿qué es eso? -dijo de repente.

Todos se giraron y él aprovechó para quitarle las llaves de las manos.

- ¡Eh! -se quejó Lisbon- Devuélvemelas.

- No creo.

Y desapareció por la puerta dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta.

- ¡Eh! ¿Adónde te crees que vas? -Lisbon salió al pasillo- Jane, vuelve aquí, ¡es una orden! -pero él tan sólo levantó la mano sin dejar de andar por el pasillo- ¡Jane!

Se apresuró a perseguirlo por el pasillo, pero cuando llegó a doblar la esquina se encontró de frente con Hightower.

- Jefa -se sobresaltó Lisbon.

- Agente Lisbon, ¿es que se ha escapado alguien, tal vez?

Lisbon levantó la mirada y vio cómo Jane le enseñaba las llaves desde la puerta del ascensor.

- Más o menos.

- Esto no tendrá que ver con Jane, ¿cierto?

Lisbon volvió a alzar la vista y esta vez le vio bailando como un niño, burlándose de Hightower, lo que le provocó una pequeña risa que aplacó en seguida, pero hizo que Hightower se diera la vuelta. En notar su movimiento Jane se puso serio de inmediato de cara a la pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Hightower le miró y luego volvió a mirar a Lisbon con picardía.

- ¿Por qué será que vosotros dos siempre llevais algo entre manos? -Lisbon no dijo nada, tan sólo apartó la mirada-. Que te vaya bien en tu segunda clase.

- Gracias, jefa.

Y justo después de cruzarse Lisbon se acercó como un rayo a Jane.

- Te mato.

- Vamos, ha estado genial -le dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

Lisbon no pudo evitar reirse también y luego le quitó las llaves de un zarpazo. Jane tan sólo sonrió. Esta vez no la acompañó. Se quedó en la oficina molestando a sus otros tres compañeros. Lisbon se subió al coche y se fue a su clase. Esta vez iba preparada. La bolsa de deporte la llevaba en el asiento trasero. Una vez allí se fue al vestuario para cambiarse, donde llegaron a sus oidos ciertas informaciones.

- ¿Aún no ha llegado Tayler? -preguntó Dyana.

- No creo que tarde mucho -contestó Claire.

- Tengo muchas ganas de verle -comentó Helena.

- Haber si viene con una camiseta de tirantes marcándole bien los abdominales -dijo Dyana.

Lisbon la miró de reojo y luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica- ¿pero tú no decías que todos los hombres se iban de guaperas, que eran unos creídos y no sé qué más?

- Así es -afirmó Dyana-. Pero Tayler es la escepción. Él es... perfecto -dijo casi con las manos en el cielo.

- Si todos los profesores fueran así... -dijo Helena con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Dejaría que me maltrataran sin dudarlo -bromeó Claire.

Aquello remató a Lisbon, la cual ya se había acabado de cambiar. Se giró hacia ellas mientras acababa de cerrar su taquilla.

- ¿Estais locas? -todas las mujeres se giraron hacia ella-. No hay nada peor que ser maltratado, ya sea física, sexual o mentalmente.

- Tan sólo decimos que nuestro entrenador, profesor o lo que sea está como un queso -aclaró Helena-. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

- No. Pero mi comentario iba por lo que acababa de decir Claire -entonces se dirigió a ella-. ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que te pasó el primer día? Cuando Tayler alzó la mano casi te da un ataque -La chica bajó la cabeza-. ¿De verdad crees que vale la pena? Por favor, es lo peor que te puede pasar.

- Tiene razón -admitió TIna.

Las otras cinco mujeres asintieron con la cabeza. Lisbon cogió su toalla, pero cuando se disponía a salir Dyana la paró en la puerta.

- Por cierto, todas sabemos más o menos poo qué estamos aquí. Sin embargo, ninguna sabe nada sobre lo que te pasó a ti.

Eso dejó a Lisbon fuera de lugar. ¿A qué venía ese golpe tan bajo y directo? Miró a sus compañeras y luego a Dyana, la cual la miraba desafiante, esperando una respuesta.

- Bueno, la verdad es que... no tengo muchas ganas de hablar ahora de eso.

- ¿Por qué? Estamos aquí para ayudarnos, ¿no? -todas dijeron que sí-. Si no sabemos lo que te pasó no podremos ayudarte.

Lisbon se quedó callada unos instantes. Pero esos segundos fueron lo suficiente largos como para que le diera tiempo a Tayler de llamarlas para que salieran. Y no hace falta decir que todas salieron como un rayo ignorando por completo la situación en la que se encontraban. Sin embargo, Claire se quedó la última y se acercó a la atónita de Lisbon.

- ¿Vienes?

Lisbon sonrió y salieron las dos juntas. En esa clase Tayler les enseñó la manera de golpear o retorcer, de forma segura y efectiva, en un par de puntos clave del cuerpo masculino, como los testiculos o los pezones. Aunque después, no se sabe cómo salió el tema, cada una empezó a explicar qué le había pasado y por qué estaba ahí. Cuando llevaban unas cinco o seis, Dyana miró a Lisbon y luego se dirigió a Tayler.

- Tayler, ¿por qué no nos cuenta Teresa lo que le pasó?

- Tranquila, ya le llegará el turno. Vamos por fila, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, lo sé, pero Teresa, siendo una agente de policía, tengo mucha curiosidad en saber lo que le pasó. Y creo que todas compartimos ese deseo, ¿verdad, chicas?

Todas dijeron que sí, menos Claire, la cual tan sólo la miró no muy segura. Sabía que siendo una agente tal vez le produciría más efecto negativo que a las demás, aunque no dijo nada. Tayler, al ver su cara de indecisión, la miró a los ojos desde donde se encontraba.

- Teresa -ella le miró también-, si no estás convencida no hace falta que nos lo cuentes todo con detalles. Esto te ayudará a superarlo, pero puede que en tu caso... sea diferente.

Lisbon estuvo unos instantes en silencio hasta que Helena empezó a picar de manos. "Que lo diga, que lo diga" y así todo el rato hasta que se sumaron todas. Al final Lisbon no tuvo otro remedio que contarlo.

- De acuerdo, está bien -todas aplaudieron eufóricas-. En principio era un día normal en la oficina, como cualquier otro. Pero llegó un mensaje anónimo. Hablaba de una hora y un lugar, y yo fuí al encuentro. Alguien me golpeó por detrás y hasta ahí es donde lo recuerdo todo con claridad. Los tres siguientes días... -hizo una pausa- me secuestraron en mi propia casa -su tono iba subiendo, al igual que su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración-. Me drogaban una y otra vez... me pegaban... abusaban de mí... -a medida que iba hablando la cara de todas iba empaliciendo cada vez más, incluso Tayler se constarnó- estuve a punto de morir

Pequeñas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos. Tayler miró su reloj y vio que tan sólo quedában diez minutos de clase, así que se levantó de un salto del tatami y picó de manos.

- Bueno, ya es suficiente por hoy. Id a cambiaros y que paséis un buen día. O una buena noche, porque ya son las ocho. Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

Todas se llevaron un chasco enorme, pero ningua hizo ningún comentario para alargar esa tortura para Lisbon, la cual se estaba secando las lágrimas. Claire se quedó con ella mientras que las demás se ponían en pie.

- ¿Estás bien? No tenías por qué...

- Tranquila, Claire. Estoy bien -dijo con una sonrisa medio forzada-. Anda, ves a cambiarte. Yo en seguida voy.

- Cómo quieras.

La chica se levantó y se despidió de Tayler, el cual se acercó a Lisbon y la ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, tranquilo.

- No tenía que haber hecho caso a Dyana.

- No, que va. De todas formas hubiera tenido que contando, así que...

- Ya, pero ahora soy yo quien se siente mal.

- No te preocupes, de verdad, no pasa nada.

Lisbon ya se iba a ir cuando Tayler alzó la voz, lo que hizo que se detuviera y se girar hacia él.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

- No, gracias, tengo el coche en el aparcamiento.

- Ah -Lisbon comenzó a andar de nuevo-. ¿Y una cena?

Lisbon se detuvo y se volvió a girar hacia él-. Mi trabajo a veces me impide llegar a casa a horas decentes. A veces ya ni voy, así que...

- Una comida, entonces -dijo acercándose a ella-. O mejor, mañana te paso a buscar y desayunamos.

- ¿A las siete de la mañana?

- Yo me levanto a las seis para ir a correr, así que me va perfecto.

Lisbon sonrió- si insistes.

- A las siete en punto en tu puerta -Lisbon volvió a dar un paso-, por cierto -volvió a detenerse por tercera vez-, ¿me puedes dar tu dirección para irte a buscar?

Lisbon hizo un pequeño suspiro seguido de una tímida sonrisa y luego le apuntó su dirección en la mano con el boli de su carpeta, pues no disponía de papel en aquel momento.

- Hasta mañana -se despidió él con una sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana -contestó algo tímida.

Lisbon se fue a casa con alguna mariposa en el estómago, pero tampoco nada exajerado. Tal vez porque hacía tiempo que no tenía una cita, pues su trabajo le ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo. A parte de que Tayler era muy guapo y tenía lo que se denomina "el cuerpo perfecto". No tenía por qué pasar nada. Había aguantado todo este tiempo sin nadie, pero también había que decir que era gracias a Jane. Verlo cada día y convivir con su insufrible sentido del humor era algo que llenaba el vacío sentimental, pues había algo entre ellos dos, aunque en la vida se atrevería a confesarlo, eso seguro.

Llegó a su casa cansada, para variar. Dejó las llaves en la entrada después de cerrar la puerta y poner el seguro. Se quitó la chaqueta y se puso cómoda. Llevaba una semana decente, sin nada que alagar de sus tres días anteriores. Se sentía bien, cansada, pero mejor de lo que esperaba. Comió algo y se fue a dormir. Estaba demasiado cansada para ponerse a ver la televisión. Además, ya eran más de las diez y se tenía que levantar a las seis para perparlarlo todo y a las siete estar lista para salir. Se metió en la cama, como cada noche. Pero esta vez le costó dormirse. Tenía calor, así que eso le dificultó más coger el sueño. Pero cuando lo logró prefirió no haberlo hecho.

_Lisbon estaba sentada en el suelo de su sala de estar. Era un plano en primera persona. Veía como las cosas se movían lentas y a penas oía algo. Estaba drogada. Miró a la izquierda y comprovó que estaba atada con sus esposas. Luego escuchó una voz lejana. Un chico se acercó a ella, aunque estando de pie._

_- Vamos a divertirnos._

Lisbon empezó a sudar y su respiración se aceleraba.

- No.

_El chico se acercó a ella y empezó a estirarle los pantalones._

- No, suéltame... -decía en sueños.

_Sus piernas no paraban quietas intentando sacárselo de encima, pero el otro hombre le dió una bofetada. La cogió por atrás aprovechando su estado de atención nulo mientras que el otro se acercaba a ella._

El pulso de Lisbon se aceleraba cada vez más y más.

_- No, ¡déjame! ¡Soltadme, maldita sea!_

_Se oían risas de fondo mientras que sentía las manos del hombre en su cuerpo después de notar que lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas..._

Lisbon se despertó de un salto gritando desesperadamente. Se calmó al comprovar que estaba en su habitación, en su cama, desatada y completamente sola, pero seguía respirando rápido y sudando como un pollo. Parecía que le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua encima. Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Las tres de la mañana. Suspiró aliviada y luego respiró hondo para acabar de calmarse. Se estiró de nuevo, aunque apoyada en la pared y con la mano en la frente. Era la segunda noche que soñaba con lo mismo, la segunda noche que revivía esa terrible experiencia.


	7. Situación explosiva

¡Hola! Antes de empezar, querría decir un par de cosas:

He podido comprovar que, gracias a los reviews que me habeis dejado, el personaje de Tayler acapara demasiado a Lisbon y que Jane se está quedando marginado. Podeis estar tranquilos, que este fic es Jane/Lisbon, Jisbon, JxL o como queráis llamarle. Así que para destensar la cosa un poco, este capitulo es puro Jisbon siguiendo el hilo de la histora (y no os dejeis engañar por el principio).

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Cap. 7: Situación explosiva.**

A las siete en punto sonó el timbre. Lison ya estaba vestida y con todo en orden, aunque no se esperaba tanta puntualidad. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Tayler, con unos tejanos, una camiseta blanca de manga corta y una chaqueta de cuero encima.

- Buenos días -saludó con una gran sonrisa.

- Buenos días. Has sido muy puntual.

- Suelo serlo. Si aún tienes cosas que hacer no te preocupes, puedo esperar.

- Oh, no, tranquilo. Tan sólo cojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

Lisbon entró a por un par de cosas y luego cogió las llaves. Cerró y llegaron hasta la acera. Lisbon ya iba a por su coche cuando Tayler la detuvo.

- Te llevo.

- Te lo agradezco, pero luego bien que tendré que volver, ¿no?

- ¿A qué hora entras?

- Sobre las ocho, y de aquí a la brigada hay unos veinte minutos.

- Mmm... vale. Te llevó a la mejor cafetería del barrio en diez minutos, desayunamos y a menos veinte estás ya en tu coche lista para salir. ¿Qué te parece?

Lisbon tardó un poco en contestar- me parece que ya estás tardando -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tayler sonrió y avanzó diez metros hasta llegar a un deportivo descapotable BMW último modelo de color azul eléctrico. Lisbon se quedó alucinada al comprovar que ese era su coche. Ambos subieron y en menos de cinco minutos ya habían llegado a su destino. Tayler pidió para desayunar croasanes, tostadas con mermelada, café con leche... todo un manjar. Cuando Lisbon lo vio se quedó atónita. Cómo mucho ella desayunaba un café con leche por el camino, suponiendo que desayunara, que hay días que ni eso.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara? -preguntó Tayler-. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día -dijo desplegando su servilleta.

- ¿Y por eso hay que darse un atracón?

- ¿Es que no desayunas o qué?

- Podría decirse.

- Pues muy mal -le dijo divertido-. Hay que alimentarse bien.

- Y que lo digas.

- Venga, ¡al ataque!

Después del gran desayuno, a las siete y media en punto Lisbon ya estaba de vuelta en su casa. Se despidió de Talyer hasta el día siguiente. Mientras que desaparecía por la carretera, Lisbon se metió en su coche y puso a rumbo al CBI con una sonrisa tonta en la cara que le duró todo el camino. Aparcó en su plaza correspondiente y tan sólo salir del coche se encontró de frente con Jane.

- Buenos días -saludó sonriente, como siempre.

- Igualmente -conestó sonriente también.

Jane, siempre muy atento, se fijó en su entusiasmo-. Vaya, ¿te ha tocado la lotería?

- ¿Qué?

- Estás contenta.

- Estoy como siempre.

- Ya, ya...

Pero no la incordió más, pues habían llegado a la entrada y debían pasar uno a uno por los detectores principales y Lisbon se le escapó por el ascensor, así que le tocó subir a pie si no quería otra reprimenda de parte de Hightower por llegar, según Jane, treinta segundos tarde. Justo cuando él llegaba Lisbon salía del ascensor.

- Anda que ya te vale -dijo respirando fuerte.

- ¿Qué sucede? No te habrás cansado subiendo por las escaleras, ¿verdad? -preguntó Lisbon con cierta cantinela para chincharlo.

- "Ja, ja", qué graciosa. Yo no soy tan malo contigo.

- No, eres peor.

Iban discutiendo divertidos a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo. Entonces vieron a un hombre de correos con un paquete en la mano hablando con el agente Jails. Jane siguió hablando, pero Lisbon se quedó blanca de repente. Jane se detuvo a su lado sin comprender qué le ocurría, aunque la verdad era que ni ella misma lo sabía.

- ¿Lisbon? Lisbon, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Has visto un fantasma o qué? -preguntó aún divertido.

Pero ella no contestaba. Tan sólo mantenía la mirada en aquel hombre, sin parpadear. Jane miró hacia donde miraba y luego la volvió a mirar. Su respiración era fuerte. Entonces el hombre se giró para sacar un papel de certificado de su mochila. El corazón de Lisbon saltó. Se dió la vuelta de repente y se apoyó en la pared, jadeando. Jane se acercó a ella, esta vez preocupado.

- Lisbon, ¿qué sucede? -su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba- Lisbon, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó ahora un tanto asustado.

- Es él -dijo todavía hiperventilando.

Jane miró de nuevo al hombre. Le estaba dando al agente Jails un bolígrafo para que firmara. Volvió a mirar a Lisbon y le puso la mano en un punto clave del hombro.

- Lisbon, dime quien es ese hombre.

- Es... es él.

- ¿Quién es él? Necesito un nombre.

El hombre se acercaba a ellos cada vez más.

- No sé su nombre -Jane la soltó-. Pero él es uno... uno de ellos.

- ¿Ellos? -se acercó un poco a ella- ¿uno de los que te secuestraron?

Entonces Lisbon levantó la mirada, la cual se cruzó con la del hombre. Sus ojos grises penetraron en ella de la misma manera que lo habían hecho hacía tres semanas. Su cara lo confirmó todo. Jane estaba al lado de Lisbon, un poco más atrás que ella, así que le notó pasar por su espalda. Pero no se quedó callado, ni mucho menos.

- Disculpe, caballero.

Pero para su sorpresa el supuesto cartero se giró de repente, empujó a Jane, cogió el arma de Lisbon y a ella por el cuello como escudo humano ante todos los demás agentes que habían visto su acto y tenían todos ma mano en el arma.

- Enfundad todos vuestras armas si no queréis que le vuele la cabeza.

Todos obedecieron no muy convencido. Al fondo del pasillo aparecieron Van Pelt, Cho y Rigsby.

- ¿Pero qué pasa? -preguntó inocente Van Pelt.

- ¿Quien es ese loco? -preguntó algo más exaltado Rigsby.

- Ni idea, pero tiene a Lisbon cogida por el cuello, así que no puede ser bueno -dedujo Cho.

Entones apareció Hightower- ¿qué está pasando? -entonces lo vio todo al fondo del pasillo- oh, Diós. Y encima Lisbon.

El hombre la tenía cogida por el cuello y le apuntaba la cien con su arma a tan sólo diez centímetros. A Lisbon le costaba respirar. Le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad, y Jane era plenamente consciente de ello.

- Por favor, suéltala.

- ¿De veras crees que te voy a hacer caso?

- Pero mírala, le va a dar algo aquí mismo. ¿No le has hecho suficiente daño ya?

- Quiero hablar con quien esté al mando.

- Aquí me tienes -dijo Hightower avanzando desde el fondo del pasillo.

Todos los agentes estaban atentos por si recibían algún tipo de señal, pero no vieron nada que se pudiera identificar como tal.

- Vaya, una nueva jefa. ¿Qué ha pasado con el bueno de Minelli?

- Se ha retirado -contestó Hightower sin vacilar.

Ahí Jane se dio cuenta de que él ya conocía a algunos del CBI, y seguro que él, Rigsby, Cho y Van Pelt también estaban en esa lista.

- A usted no la conozco, pero me da la sensación de que nos vamos a entender bien, ¿me equivoco?

- Le escucho.

- Me escucha. Eso está bien. Mire, en ningún momento quería llegar a esto. Cómo ha podido comprobar el agente Jails -dijo mirándolo al fondo del pasillo-, tan sólo he venido a entregarle un paquete.

- ¿Para él?

- No, más bien un paquete colectivo -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces Jane se fijó en que a unos treinta centímetros de su mano derecha se encontraba la alarma de incendio. Aprovechando la conversación entre él y Hightower intentó llegar hasta ella, aunque no se le escapaba una.

- Alto ahí, héroe -dijo apuntándolo.

Jane paró en seco y le miró. Le indicó con el arma que se apartara, y no le quedó otro remedio que obedecer. A Lisbon le estaba a punto de dar una taquicárdia. Verla sufrir de esa manera le volvía loco, aunque parecía que a su asaltante le gustaba.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? -preguntó susurrándole al odio, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyeran Jane y Hightower- ¿Te cuesta respirar?

Lisbon estaba completamente en blanco. No podía pensar en ese estado de ansiedad. Estaba por desplomarse ahí mismo, pero algo en ella se mantuvo firme. Necesitaba su tiempo para calmarse, pero era precísamente eso lo que no tenía.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- ¿Lo que quiero? -dijo haciendo una carcajada-. Lo que quiero tan sólo hay una persona en el mundo que me lo puede dar.

- John el Rojo -dijo de repente Jane.

- Vaya, es usted muy agudo, señor Jane -dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Trabaja para John el Rojo? -preguntó Hightower?

- No del todo. Ojalá tuviera ese honor.

Un pequeño silencio se creó entre ellos. Entonces Rigsby escuchó algo.

- Eh, chicos -Cho y Van Pelt se giraron hacia él- ¿no oís un tic-tac?

Todos escucharon con atención. Entonces se dibujó una sonrisa en la cara del asaltante. Cho cruzó el pasillo hasta llegar a la mesa de Jails. Cogió el paquete y se lo acercó a la oreja.

- ¡Es una bomba!

Todos se exaltaron. Cho cruzó rápidamente las oficinas hasta llegar a las ventanas, pero éstas estaban cerradas premeditadamente. Mientras que todos se centraban en ello el asaltante sacó una granada de su bolsillo y le sacó la anilla. La lanzó por el suelo entre los pies de Hightower y Jane, los cuales estaban de espaldas a él. Lisbon, sin embargo, la vio rodar, y logró salir de aquel estado de trance.

- ¡Una granada! ¡Cuidado!

Eso fastidió el plan del agresor. El paquete tan sólo llevaba un temporizador, la bomba real era la granada. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo así que cayera al suelo, y aprovechó la confusión para salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

- ¡Cuerpo a tierra! -gritó Hightower.

Todos se lanzaron al suelo, excepto Jane, que ayudó a Lisbon a apartarse. Pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para cubrirse de la onda expansiva. Les pilló de pleno, haciendo que chocaran contra la pared de ladrillo. Ambos cayeron al suelo con heridas a causa de la metralla.

Hightower ordenó la persecución de ese hombre. Dos agentes atravesaron la cortina de humo y fueron tras él, aunque cuando llegaron al aparcamiento le perdieron la pista. Mientras, Cho llamó a una ambulancia mientras que Rigsby y Van Pelt se acercaban rápidamente hacia Jane y Lisbon, los cuales seguían en el suelo. Hightower también se acercó a su lado.

- Jefa -dijo Rigsby a su lado- ¿se encuentra bien?

- Sí, estoy bien -dijo medio ciega y sorda a causa de la explosión.

- No se mueva mucho -dijo Van Pelt.

- Eh, chicos, no os preocupeis por mí, estoy bien -dijo Jane sarcásticamente girándose y poniendo su espalda contra el suelo- Diós, veo luces por todas partes.

- La ambulancia ya viene -dijo Cho.

Jane levantó la cabeza- ¿ambulancia? ¿Para qué?

- Tienes trocitos de cristal y madera en la chaqueta y un corte muy feo en la ceja.

- Anda, es cierto -dijo sacándose uno de los cristales-. Qué chulo.

Cho resopló, pues sabía que era imposible lidiar con él.

- Habeis tenido mucha suerte -dijo Hightower-. Lisbon, si Jane no te hubiera apartado, estarías muerta.

- Si, bueno, últimamente todo el mundo tiene un deseo incontrolable de matarme.

Hightower miró a Jane, pues ese era uno de los tipos de comentario que haría él. Le miró y se encontró con una sonrisa cómplice ante su compañera.

- Estás loco, Patrick Jane -dijo Hightower levantándose.

- Gracias.

Lisbon logró sentarse y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Jane hizo lo mismo y se pudo a su lado.

- ¿Qué, cómo lo llevas? Tanta adrenalina en cinco minutos no puede ser buena.

- Gracias -dijo aún con la respiración entre cortada.

- Ya te lo dije, Lisbon -ella le miró-. Siempre te salvaré, te guste o no.

Lisbon suspiró sin fuerzas, aunque contaba con las suficientes como para darle un toque en el hombro. Entonces llegaron los de la ambulancia. Les curaron las heridas en un periquete, no hizo falta ni que les llevaran al hospital. La cura en la ceja de Jane se la hiciron ahí mismo, ya que se negó incluso a bajar a la ambulancia. Después se reunió en la cocina con Van Pelt y Lisbon, la cual tenía una taza en la mano.

- Nada mejor que un café bien cargado después de una explosión, ¿eh? -comentó divertido sentándose a su lado.

Van Pelt hizo una leve sonrisa, aunque Lisbon le miró de reojo y luego dio un sorbo de su café. Dejó la taza suavemente en la mesa, con la cara seria y la mirada al vacío, lo que hizo que Jane la mirara fíjamente a los ojos, aunque ella no le estuviera mirando.

- Van Pelt, ¿podrías dejarnos un momento? -solicitó sin dejar de mirar a Lisbon.

Van Pelt se dio cuenta del estado de su jefa, así que no vaciló en levantarse de la silla e irse con Rigsby y Cho para reponer todo aquello. La bomba había dejado un buen agujero en el suelo, y había mucho papeleo que tramitar. Mientras, Jane logró captar la atención de Lisbon, aunque no su mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Lisbon miró su taza y la cogió con fuerza entre sus manos-. Recuerdo... recuerdo lo que sucedió -dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Todo? -preguntó acercándose un poco a ella para escucharla mejor.

- No. Tan sólo le recuerdo a él -Jane quiso preguntar algo muy doloroso, pero no formuló la pregunta; aunque tampoco le hizo falta, pues Lisbon se había dado cuenta de su intención-. Estoy segura de que él no me violó, fue el otro. Sin embargo, sé seguro que fue él quien casi me mata a golpes después de drogarme varias veces.

Un silencio algo incómodo se creó entre ellos en medio de aquel barullo, aunque el cerebro de Jane no dejó de funcionar un sólo instante.

- ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

- No lo dijeron ninguno de los dos. Se llamaban por siglas. Él creo que era... algo así cómo LS.

- ¿LS?

Lisbon se puso la mano en la cabeza- da igual, no me hagas caso. Puede que tanto café sumado con niveles incalculables de adrenalina tengan el efecto contrario al de un estimulante normal.

Jane hizo una leve sonrisa. No quería forzarla, así que lo dejó ahí. Pero, por otra parte, tampoco la quería ver tan decaída. Así pues, la cogió del brazo y la levantó de la silla.

- Ven conmigo.

- ¿Adónde?

- Ya lo verás -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Eran las nueve de la mañana. ¿Adónde querría ir con tanto interés? Pero Lisbon estaba en fuera de juego, así que se dejó llevar hasta la chatarra de Jane e incluso subió sin oponer resistencia, lo que preocupó, o más bien sorprendió a Jane. La llevó a un jardín botánico inmenso. Allí había un montón de plantas de todos los tipos y colores. Daba muy bien ver, la verdad. Se plantaron en la puerta. Jane con sus manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa en la cara y Lisbon estrañada de su estancia allí.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me has traído aquí?

- Ven, demos un paseo -dijo comenzando a andar.

Lisbon le siguió-. Como Hightower se entere de esto nos va a matar.

- Bueno, luego irá a la cárcel -bromeó.

- Hablo en serio. A mí me pueden suspender y a ti echarte de una patada en el culo.

Sin embargo esta vez Jane no respondió. Estaba estudiando unas flores azules que había a su izquierda.

- ¿Sabes por qué te he traído aquí, Lisbon?

- Llevo todo el camino preguntándotelo -dijo con los brazos cruzados.

- Esto es una metáfora.

- ¿Una metáfora? -miró a su alrededor- ¿el qué?

- Todo -se giró hacia ella-. El hinvernadero y las flores -Lisbon seguía sin comprender-. Las flores, en la naturaleza, cambian según la estación del año. Si es verano todas lucen sus mejores colores y aromas y hacen que medio mundo no pueda ir al campo por la alergia que produce -bromeó en esta última frase para hacer reír a Lisbon, la cual esbozó una sonrisa apreciable-. Sin embargo, en hinvierno todas se cierran y se vuelven frías y grises -hizo una pausa-. En cambio, las que son criadas en hinvernaderos siempre brillan y permanecen abiertas durante todo el año.

Lisbon meditó unos instantes, pero no sacó nada en claro-. ¿Y eso a qué viene?

- Tú ahora estás en la naturaleza, en hinvierno para ser más exactos. Lo que tienes que hacer es buscar un hinvernadero.

- ¿En serio? -dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Jane se giró hacia el estanque que había a su derecha-. Y para eso me tienes a mí.

Lisbon se detuvo en seco. Se giró algo desconcertada hacia a él, el cual seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y disimulando como un tonto. Pero Lisbon no se dejó engañar, esta vez no. Se acercó a él y buscó su mirada.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Oye, si vas a dispararme al menos dame un tiempo de ventaja, ¿no? -quiso despistar con una de sus bromas.

- No, Jane. Lo que acabas de decir es muy bonito, además de cierto.

Jane se giró hacia ella-. ¿En serio? -preguntó con una mirada sincera- vaya, pues se me acaba de ocurrir ahora mismo, porque...

- Gracias -le interrumpió Lisbon-. Realmente me has hecho sentir mejor.

Jane sonrió satisfecho y luego le quitó importancia con la mano, como de costumbre. Pero en el fondo se alegraba de haberlo conseguido. Después de todo lo sucedido en estas tres últimas semanas Jane incluso llegó a pensar que se suicidaría. Muy pocas personas logran sobrevivir física y mentalmente a lo que le sucedió a Lisbon, y en la última hora tuvo que enfrentarse a lo que se había convertido en el peor de sus miedos: reencontrarse en las manos de ese hombre. Pero gracias a Jane logró entender que él siempre iba a estar ahí pasase lo que pasase. Él era, pues, su hinvernadero.


	8. Tras la pista

**Cap. 8: Tras la pista.**

Acabaron de ver el jardín botánico y después lograron llegar a las oficinas del CBI de una sola pieza. El coche de Jane llegó enterito hasta su plaza de aparcamiento. Lisbon salió de él de un salto en cuando notó que Jane había apagado el motor. Había recuperado su ánimo en una hora, de la cual cosa Jane se sentía orgulloso. Entraron en el gran edificio del CBI, donde se encontraban bomberos, artificieros y demás. Acordonaron la zona de la explosión y también la planta de abajo, pues el agujero era tal que había hecho un paso entre las dos plantas sin necesidad de ascensor o escaleras. La pared de al lado estaba negra, igual que los muebles de su alrededor. Fueron directamente a la oficina de la unidad, donde los tres agentes abasallaron a su jefa tan sólo al verla entrar.

- Jefa -saludó Van Pelt levantándose algo preocupada.

- ¿Dónde se había metido? -preguntó Rigsby.

- Sí -continuó Cho-, Hightower te lleva buscando desde hace un buen rato.

- Ah -dijo sin sumo interés-. Pues ya estoy aquí. Si quiere algo que venga y me lo pida.

- Bien dicho, así se habla -celebró Jane.

- Agente Lisbon -dijo una voz femenina detrás suyo. Lisbon se congeló en el acto-. Tengo entendido de que ha salido de las instalaciones hará una hora más o menos sin permiso y ni siquiera se ha dignado a avisar a alguien de su huida.

Lisbon se giró hacia su jefa, aunque antes de que abriera la boca Jane se adelantó.

- Fue culpa mía, _madame._ Yo me llevé a Lisbon sin decir nada a nadie.

- Pues entonces la reprimenda recaerá sobre usted, señor Jane.

- Me la llevé prestada, pero la he devuelto -se defendió para intentar regatear su "castigo"-. Eso vale aunque no tenga el ticket, ¿no? -bromeó.

Lisbon cerró los ojos, pues no quería ver la cara de Hightower, la cual, y para sorpresa de todos, esbozó una sonrisa.

- Parece que está más animada. Buen trabajo.

Y desapareció por el pasillo dejando a todos pasmados. Jane y Lisbon sacaron sus cabezas para comprovar que realmente Hightower se dirigía a su despacho sin pedir o reprocharles nada más. ¡Ni siquiera un informe! Jane estaba con la boca abierta, aunque también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Nunca entenderé a esa mujer.

- Yo tampoco -dijo Lisbon volviendo adentro-. Bueno, volvamos al trabajo.

Jane la siguió, aunque interno en sus pensamientos- y mira que hace tiempo que la estudio, pero...

- Cho, tú y Rigsby id al lugar de trabajo de la víctima; creo que es una empresa constructora -dijo ignorando por completo a su asesor-. La dirección está encima de mi escritorio. Cógela e id para allá, a ver qué encontrais.

- A la orden -dijo Cho comenzando a andar.

- Van Pelt, revisa cuentas, etc. Averigua todo sobre Gina Hoops.

- En seguida.

Después de que Cho y Rigsby se fueran apareció el agente Frederly con una caja de cartón hasta arriba de archivos, bolsas y papeles. Lo dejó todo en la primera mesa libre que encontró, que fue la de Rigsby.

- Buenos días agentes -saludó tocándose el sombrero-, señor Jane -Jane movió la cabeza en señal de saludo-. Estas son las pruebas del caso Hoops -dijo tocando la caja.

- Gracias, agente Frederly -le agradeció Lisbon.

- No es nada. Por cierto, ya me han contado el origen de ese agujero que tienen ahí fuera. Vaya susto a primera hora, eh.

- Y que lo diga -dijo Jane.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado en la ceja?

- Oh -Jane se tocó la herida-, ha sido esta mañana.

- Vaya, aún suerte que sigue vivo -miró a Lisbon-, los dos.

Mientras, Cho y Rigsby ya habían llegado al lugar de trabajo de la víctima. Lisbon tenía razón, se trataba de una empresa constructora. Entraron decididos a hablar con el jefe de todo aquello, pero el edificio era enorme.

- No se veía tan grande desde fuera -comentó Cho.

- Sí, a ver cómo encontramos al director o lo que sea -dijo Rigsby con las manos en la cintura-. Este edificio está muy bien para ser una empresa constructora -dijo mirando arriba.

- Apuesto a que el gran jefe está arriba.

Ambos comenzaron a andar hacia el ascensor.

- Pasando por una secretaria.

- ¿Rubia o morena?

- Rubia, y de ojos azules.

- Mmm... yo digo verdes. ¿Gafas?

- Depende -Cho le miró algo estrañado- si es guapa sí que llevará unas, de lo contrario creo que no.

- ¿Es que a caso una chica menos guapa no puede ser míope?

- No me refería a eso -se defendió Rigsby-, tan sólo que las gafas le dan un toque más sexy.

Cho le miró de reojo y luego llamó al ascensor.

- ¿Un dólar?

- Cinco.

- Hecho.

Después de la apuesta subieron por el ascensor y efectivamente, se encontraron con una secretaria y al fondo una puerta en la que ponía "director". Salieron del ascensor y comporvaron que era rubia de ojos verdes, pero no llevaba gafas.

- No me lo puedo creer -dijo Rigsby.

- Has perdido. Paga.

- Pero era un tópico -se defendió Rigsby-. Se suponía que era la típica secretaria guapa. Nunca falla.

- Pues esta vez sí. Me debes diez pavos y si les sumas los de la semana pasada son veinte.

Rigsby le miró de reojo y luego suspiró. Estas apuestas empezaban a mosquearle. Ya era la tercera vez consecutiva que perdía. Se acercaron a la chica y le enseñaron las placas.

- Somos los agentes Rigsby y Cho, CBI. Venimos a hablar con el director.

- ¿Tienen cita previa?

Los dos agentes se miraron.

- Señorita, ¿ha visto nuestras placas? -preguntó Rigsby algo irónico.

- Así es. Pero no les puedo dejar entrar si no es con cita previa o con una orden. Son las normas del señor Spencer.

- Del señor Spencer, eh -dijo Rigsby poniendose al lado de la mesa-. Muy bien.

Cho se dirigió a la puerta sin vacilar.

- ¡Eh! -se levantó rápido de la silla-. Les he dicho que no pueden entrar sin...

- Alto ahí -la paró Rigsby.

La sentó algo brusco en la silla.

- ¿Pero qué hace?

Cho abrió la puerta seguido de Rigsby. La secretaria se levantó e intentó detenerles, pero ellos ya estaban dentro. Aunque cuando entraron se llevaron una buena sorpresa. La sala estaba vacía. Incluso la secretaria se quedó pasmada.

- ¿Pero donde...? -dijo la chica acercándose a su asiento.

- Maldita sea -dijo Rigsby.

- ¡Vamos!

Los dos salieron a toda prisa de la sala.

- Odio que hagan eso -dijo Cho abriendo la puerta del ascensor.

- ¿Pero cuando se habrá ido? Estamos a trece pisos de altura. No puede haber saltado.

- A saber.

Llegaron abajo y salieron como un cohete. Miraron a ambos lados, nada. Entonces vieron como un hombre que llevaba un traje gris paraba un coche en mitad de la calle y echaba al conductor.

- ¡Ahí está!

Fueron corriendo hasta su coche. Rigsby fue quien se puso en el asiento del conductor y Cho de copiloto. Empezó la persecución. Se saltaron todas las normas de tráfico habidas y por haber tras de Spencer, el cual no les daba tregua alguna. Era bueno, muy bueno. Pero Rigsby no se daría por vencido tan pronto.

- Casi te tengo, maldito -decía Rigsby cogiendo con fuerza el volante.

- ¿Pido refuerzos?

- ¡No me desconcentres!

- Casi que mejor llamo al 911 -dijo cogiendo el asidero con fuerza.

- ¡Ya eres mío!

Se metieron por un callejón algo estrecho. Un fallo de volante y se estampaban contra la gran pared de homrigón que les rodeaba. Hacer un giro cerrado a esa velocidad era muy difícil, pero no imposible. Y Spencer lo hizo. Giró justo antes de llegar al final y se escabullió por un callejón que desenbocaba en otra calle.

- ¡Será...! -dijo Rigsby aprentando los dientes.

Cho cerró los ojos- ay, Diós.

Pero Rigsby tampoco se quedó corto. Clavó el freno y realizó un giro perfecto. Spencer ya empezaba a cansarse. Pero un despiste suyo le causó un accidente. No miró en un cruce y otro coche chocó contra él. Spencer fue directo contra una esquina y destrozó el coche. Rigsby detuvo el coche justo al lado. Él y Cho bajaron del coche y vieron cómo Spencer salía por su propio pie. No haría falta ninguna ambulancia. Rigsby sacó su arma y le apuntó desde lejos.

- ¡Eh, tú! -Spencer se llevó la mano al cinturón-. Ni se te ocurra, figura.

- Date la vuelta con las manos en alto -dijo Cho apuntándole algo más cerca que su compañero.

Spencer suspiró, pues vio que no tenía escapatoria. Lo arrestaron y se lo llevaron al CBI. Tan sólo llegar se encontraron con Hightower.

- ¿A quién traéis?

- Es el jefe de la víctima -dijo Cho cogiéndolo con fuerza de las esposas.

- ¿Víctima? -preguntó Spencer- ¿Se refieren a Gina Hoops? Una verdadera lástima, en serio, pero yo no he matado a nadie.

- Eso ya lo veremos -dijo Rigsby.

- Bien, llévelo a la sala de interrogatorios número 2 . Haga el interrogatorio usted mismo, agente Cho.

- De acuerdo.

Rigsby, por otra parte, volvió a la oficina para explicarle lo ocurrido a Lisbon, la cual le felicitó por la exitosa persecución. Acto seguido le dijo a Van Pelt que buscara información sobre Spencer.

- Su nombre es Brus Spencer, treinta y dos años. Vive aquí, en Sacramento. Trabaja en la empresa constructora desde hace seis años. Hace dos meses llegó al cargo de director, pero nadie sabe cómo. Un día el antiguo director desapareció dejando una nota en su escritorio. Parecía una nota de suicido. En ella dejaba al mando a Spencer.

- Qué trájico -dijo Jane con cierto sarcasmo mirando la pantalla de su ordenador.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado -dijo Lisbon.

- De momento eso es todo -dijo Van Pelt.

Lisbon se dirigió hacia la puerta- ahora Cho está a punto de interrogarle. Vamos. Tú también, Van Pelt.

- Esto se pone interesante -sonrió Jane siguiendo a su jefa.

Entraron en la sala tras el cristal, donde se encontraron con Cho y Hightower. Una vez dentro, Van Pelt le dió el informe a Cho y éste entró en la sala. Se sentó frente a Spencer, el cual estaba relajado y con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Esto no me gusta -dijo Jane.

- Sí, está muy tranquilo -afirmó Lisbon.

- Demasiado. Voy dentro.

Y salió sin decir palabra a Hightower, la cual tan sólo cruzó los brazos. Lisbon la miró de reojo, pero tampoco dijo nada. Jane entró mientras que Cho abría el expediente.

- Ya puedes empezar.

Cho le miró de reojo y luego miró a Spencer, el cual se mostraba tranquilo y relajado, con una sonrisa algo impertinente en su rostro.

- Pareces muy tranquilo después de haber matado a una chica.

- Yo no fuí.

- Qué original -dijo Jane-. ¿Sabes? El 99'4% de la gente que pasa por aquí dice lo mismo.

- Pero también los hay que dicen la verdad.

- ¿Cómo tú? -preguntó esta vez Cho.

Spencer le miró impertinente- no sé, usted es el poli. ¿Qué cree usted, agente Cho?

- Creo que estás a punto de ganarte unos años en prisión.

Y así se estuvieron durante un rato. Hightower, al otro lado del cristal, sacudió la cabeza mientras daba un pequeño suspiro.

- No va a decir nada -se adelantó Lisbon.

- Cierto. A menos de que hagamos un trueque o algo por el estilo no va a soltar prenda.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. La paciencia de Lisbon se empezaba a acabar, y fue entonces cuando su bombilla se encendió.

- Es un hombre de negocios, ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Déjeme probar.

- Lisbon, si no nos ha dicho nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que contigo sí lo hará?

- Seré sutil -dijo con segundas intenciones.

Salió de la sala y entró en la sala de interrogatorios sin esperar a la aprovación de Hightower. Le dijo a Cho que se fuera, y él obedeció sin rechistar. Cuando se fue, Lisbon sacó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza de Spencer, lo que hizo que Jane sacara las manos de los bolsillos y las levantara dando dos pasos atrás.

- O nos dices quién te consiguió el cargo de director o te mato aquí mismo.

Aquello dejó helado a Jane y a todos los que había tras el cristal. Lisbon estaba violando como unas cinco reglas importantes del departamento en aquel instante. Aunque, para sorpresa de todos, Hightower tan sólo observó la escena aún con los brazos cruzados sin decir nada al respecto.

- Lisbon -Jane se acercó un poco a ella con las manos a la vista-, ¿no crees que esto ya es pasarse?

- Cállate.

- Vale, me callo -dijo apartándose de ella.

Spencer la miró desafiante y luego miró a Jane. Entonces volvió a mirar a Lisbon con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No vas a hacerlo.

- ¿No? -Lisbon cargó su arma-. Prueba.

- Yo de ti no la haría cabrear mucho, está muy irritable últimamente.

Sin embargo, Spencercontinuaba igual de tranquilo. Esbozó una estúpida sonrisa, la cual acabó con la paciencia de Lisbon. Bajó el arma y disparó contra la mesa metálica, dejando la bala clavada en ella a tan sólo unos centímetros de Spencer, el cual dio un gran grito. Aquello sorprendió hasta a Jane, la cara de susto del cual no era ficticia en absoluto.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? -gritó Spencer.

- He fallado a propóstio. La próxima vez te aseguro que no tendrás una segunda oportunidad -Lisbon cargó su arma y le apuntó de nuevo-. Y bien, ¿nos lo vas a decir o no? -la respiración de Spencer aumentó, pero seguía callado- muy bien.

- ¡Espera! -gritó casi al instante-. De acuerdo, te lo diré.

Lisbon miró a Jane de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa. Hightower también esbozó una sonrisa que dejó alucinados a Van Pelt y Cho.

- Se hace llamar LS.

Al oir esas siglas la respiración de Lisbon se cortó. Jane la miró, y al cruzarse con su mirada Lisbon recobró el aliento. No podía permitirse el lujo de ablandarse ni de dar el más mínimo signo de duda.

- ¿LS? -prosiguió sin inmutarse- y ahora dime que no sabes su nombre -dijo con ironía.

Spencer tragó saliva mientras miraba a Jane. Lisbon no tardó un segundo en coger de nuevo su arma.

- ¡Vale, vale! -Lisbon bajó su arma-. Se llama Luke Stone.

- Van Pelt, averigualo todo sobre ese hombre -ordenó Hightower.

- Ahora mismo.

Salió casi trotando de la sala donde se encontraban hacia su ordenador. Lisbon miró a Spencer exigiéndole más información, el cual pilló el mensaje al instante.

- Él mató al antiguo director y logró que me hiciera con el cargo. A cambio yo tenía que protegerle.

- ¿Protegerle? -preguntó Jane.

- Lo contrario de lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

- Oh.

- Y seguro que lo sabe. Él siempre se entera de todo, no sé cómo, pero siempre lo acaba sabiendo.

Jane y Lisbon se miraron. ¿Estaría hablando de John el Rojo? Spencer notó preocupación en sus caras, así que prosiguió.

- No es un genio ni un psicópata superdotado, si es lo que están pensando. Él no es calculador, ni mucho menos. Su arma es la fuerza, no la cabeza. Estoy seguro de que alguien le tiene que pasar la información, pero no sé quién.

Jane y Lisbon se miraron y después Lisbon cerró su expediente- de acuerdo.

- Pero me van a proteger, ¿no?

- ¿Proteger?

- Después de esto va a ir a por mí -dijo algo desesperado.

- Tranquilo, en la cárcel no podrá hacerle nada -dijo Jane con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Cárcel? -se estrañó algo asustado- ¿por qué?

- Por haber ejercido en un cargo que no le corresponde -aclaró Lisbon-, y dé gracias a que tan sólo serán cuatro años.

- ¿Cuatro años?

- Eso sin contar el homicido -dijo Jane-. ¿O tal vez usted mató a Gina Hoops? Porque eso sumarían unos...

- Oigan -interrumpió antes de que pronunciara la cifra de la condena-, yo no he matado a Gina. Era una buena trabajadora, hacía horas extra y eso, incluso me estaba planteando ascenderla. Yo no fuí, de verdad.

- Tranquilo, sabemos que no fue usted -dijo Lisbon cogiendo el expediente.

- ¿Ah, no? -se estrañó.

- No, fue John el Rojo -soltó Jane con toda naturalidad-. Tan sólo quería asustarle un poquito -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ambos salieron de la sala de interrogatorios dejando a Spencer patidifuso, aunque sólo salir se encontraron con Hightower.

- Muy sutil -dijo con segundas.

- Gracias, jefa -dijo Lisbon con una pequeña sonrisa.

- He de reconocer que me has asustado ahí dentro -dijo Jane.

- ¿En serio? -se sorprendió.

- Esa entrada ha sido lo que ha dado fuerza a tu actuación -dijo Hightower-. ¿O no era una actuación? -Lisbon miró a Jane de reojo-. ¿Le hubieras disparado de verdad?

- No -hizo una pausa- bueno, tal vez en un brazo.

Hightower suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Mejor no quiero saber nada más.

Y desapareció por el pasillo con su marcha característica. Jane y Lisbon se miraron e hicieron una leve risa.

- No ha ido tan mal -dijo Jane con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Es verdad -le miró con una pícara sonrisa-, podría haber sido peor.

Jane sonrió ampliamente, igual que Lisbon. Parecían dos niños haciendo travesuras. Entonces vieron a Cho entrar de nuevo en la sala de interrogatorios, aunque no fueron a ver. Seguramente iba para llevarlo abajo, pues estaba acusado de fraude por ocupar un puesto que no le correspondía. Fueron a la oficina, donde tam sólo se encontraba Van Pelt en su ordenador, como de costumbre.

- ¿Donde está Rigsby? -preguntó Lisbon.

- Creo que en la cocina.

- Seguro que haciéndose un sandwich, cómo siempre -dijo Jane con una sonrisa estirándose en su preciado sofá.

- Bueno, en estos momentos tampoco pasa nada porque no esté en la oficina durante diez minutos -entonces vio a Van Pelt tocarse los ojos a causa del cansancio-. Van Pelt, tómate un descanso. Llevas mucho rato frente a la pantalla del ordenador. Ve a la cocina y come algo, te hará falta.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

Se levantó, apagó la pantalla y se fue en busca de algo refrescante, pero a la vez saludable. Todo lo contrario de Rigsby, el cual se había hecho un sandwich de tres pisos. Mientras, Jane cerró los ojos y puso las manos tras la cabeza, pensando, lidiando con los cabos sueltos. Lisbon se sentó en su silla y apoyó su brazo en el escritorio y su cabeza en la mano. Era increíble lo que había pasado en tan sólo tres horas. Entonces su móbil empezó a sonar, y al ver de quien se trataba no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña sonrisa. Cogió el teléfono y se levantó de la silla, apartándose del sitio de trabajo para tener un poco de intimidad.

- Hola -contestó tímidamente.

- Hola, Teresa. ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor, gracias.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa tan sólo dímelo.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien.

- Oye, ¿te apetece ir al cine? He oído que dan una película muy buena.

Jane se hacía el despistado, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, aún con los ojos cerrados y estirado en el sofá cómodamente. Pero en realidad estaba prestando toda la atención del mundo a aquella conversación telefónica, aunque tan sólo escuchaba las respuestas de Lisbon.

- ¿A las ocho? De acuerdo. Allí estaré -y colgó.

Emprendió el camino de vuelta a su mesa aún con el móbil en la mano. Mientras que se lo guardaba en el bolsillo, Jane se levató como un rayo del sofá, poniéndose delante de Lisbon.

- ¿Qué sucede a las ocho?

- ¿Estabas escuchando una conversación privada y personal, Patrick Jane? -preguntó con cierta énfasi, esquivándolo.

- Una cita, ¿eh? -dijo persiguiéndola divertido-. ¿Con quién?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- Tranquila que no iré a espiaros. Veamos, alguien que hayas conocido hace poco y que cumpla con tus requisitos... -dijo pensativo.

- ¿Qué? -se giró hacia él-. ¿De qué requisitos hablas?

Pero Jane la hizo callar con el dedo suavemente-. Puede ser... no, no creo. Tal vez... no, tampoco -Lisbon arqueó las cejas sin decir nada. Jane meditó unos instantes más en silencio.- No se tratará de Tayler, ¿no? -Lisbon se enrojeció al instante, lo que afirmó la suposición de Jane- lo sabía -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No es una cita oficial, tan sólo vamos a ver una película.

- El cine y su magia -entonces Lisbon se alejó de él lo suficiente como para no escucharlo-. Con que una película... -dijo más sereno aún mirándola.

- ¿Qué estás murmurando? -le dijo ya desde su escritorio.

- Nada, tan sólo que mejor que no sea de acción. Ya has tenido suficiente esta mañana -le dijo para picarla. Y lo logró.

- ¡Anda ya! -y le lanzó un lápiz desde su mesa.

Jane lo esquivó y por poco les da a Rigsby y Van Pelt, quienes volvían de la cocina ya con las pilas puestas.

- ¿Y ese proyectil? -preguntó Rigsby limpiándose los restos de comida.

- Sí, iba como una flecha -dijo Van Pelt sentándose en su sitio.

- Culpa de Robin Hood -acusó Jane divertido con el dedo a Lisbon.

Todos hicieron una leve sonrisa. Lisbon sacudió la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, pues Jane siempre sería un niño, un Peter Pan cuarentón de la era moderna, y esa idea siempre le esbozaba una sonrisa en la cara. Pero ahora debían centrarse en el caso. Necesitaban cuadrar las piezas para seguir adelante. Estuvieron lidiando durante unos minutos, pero siempre había una pieza que fallaba. Pero ahí estaba Jane para darles esa pieza.

- Ha dicho que él siempre lo sabe todo, pero que es un bruto -al decir ésta última palabra Jane no pudo evitar mirar a Lisbon, la cual bajó la mirada. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo bruto que era. Sin embargo prosiguió sin decir nada al respecto-. Está claro que Luke Stone tiene contacto con John el Rojo, pero no directo. Alguien más tiene que haber para que la información pase de mano en mano.

- ¿Y el otro hombre? -preguntó Rigsby. Todos se giraron hacia él- bueno, la jefa dijo que eran dos hombres.

- Es cierto -dijo Lisbon con los ojos abiertos-. El otro hombre será quien tenga contacto con John el Rojo.

- Hay que averiguar quién es ese hombre -dedujo Van Pelt.

- Sí, y para eso hay que encontrar a Luke Stone -sentenció Jane.

Entonces apareció Cho por la puerta.

- ¿Alguien ha hablado de encontrar a Luke Stone? -todos se giraron hacia él- porque he conseguido su dirección -dijo con un papel en la mano.

- Genial -dijo Jane.

Lisbon cogió el papel-. ¿Pero cómo?

- Con sutileza, por supuesto.

Todos hicieron una pequeña risa y luego Jane y Lisbon pusieron rumbo hacia la dirección que ponía en el papel que les había dado Cho por cortesía de Brus Spencer. Al fín las cosas les empezaban a cuadrar; o eso era lo que pensaban.


	9. Descubriendo nuevas piezas

**Cap. 9: Descubriendo nuevas piezas.**

Les costó un poco entrontrar la dirección. Era un barrio no muy agradable, que digamos. Esas calles no eran seguras, y no se podían permitir el lujo de parar a preguntar. Cuando al fín llegaron se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un viejo almacén abandonado.

- ¿Es aquí? -preguntó Jane bajando del coche.

- Aquí es -dijo Lisbon poniendo los seguros con el mando a distancia.

El almacén en sí no estaba en mal estado. Paredes rajadas, ventanas rotas... ese tipo de cosas, pero la estructura estaba en buen estado. Eso sí, contaba con una puerta bastante nueva a comparación con el resto de la estructura. Se acercaron a ella y la examinaron.

- Vaya, pues parece que alguien ha hecho el gran esfuerzo de poner una puerta nueva pero no ha arreglado las ventanas -dijo Jane con las manos en los bolsillos-. Sin duda este lugar es donde se aloja Luke Stone.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Spencer dijo que no era listo, por lo tanto no tiene picardía alguna -Lisbon arqueó las cejas- Oh, por favor. ¿Quién sería tan idiota de poner puerta y dejar las ventanas sin cristales? Aquí puede entrar cualquiera.

- También es verdad.

- Seguro que hasta la puerta está abierta.

- No será tan burro, ¿no? -dijo Lisbon dando un voto de confianza a Stone.

Jane se acercó al pomo y bajó la manita. Efectivamente, estaba abierta.

- Te lo dije.

Lisbon tenía los ojos como platos-. Increíble.

- Tendrá que ser un tío muy cachas para que John el Rojo lo tenga en su plantilla.

Ambos entraron. No había instalación eléctrica, pero la luz del Sol les hacía de lámpara. Las paredes estaban medio destrozadas. Se veía todo el edificio a la perfección. Llegaron hasta una habitación al fondo del almacén, donde había un televisor, un sofá y una pequeña nevera.

- Entretenimiento, comodidad y alcohol. ¿Se necesita algo más para vivir? -comentó Jane con ironía.

- Mira.

Lisbon había encontrado una caja llena de cintas de vídeo.

- ¿Cintas? -se estrañó Jane-. ¿Quién utiliza todavía cintas?

- Pues Luke, por lo que parece -dijo mirando hacia el televisor, donde debajo de éste se encontraba el reproductor-. Hay un montón.

Jane cogió un par- están etiquetadas por fechas -entonces se dio cuenta de que la cara de Lisbon se volvió pálida-. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Mira la fecha de esta cinta -dijo dándosela sin mirarle.

Jane la cogió y la observó. "4-18-10 / 4-21-10", la fecha en que Lisbon estuvo secuestrada, los tres días peores de su vida. Jane la miró y después miró las cintas otra vez. Tal vez en esas cintas había algo que les pudiera ayudar, tal vez había la clave para encontrar al otro hombre, tal vez, sólo tal vez, había las respuestas a tantas preguntas que había en la cabeza de ambos, pero sobre todo de Lisbon. Jane, sin embargo, se la guardó y se retiró unos pasos atrás tan tranquilo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nos las llevamos -dijo examinando por última vez la sala.

- De eso nada -dijo levantándose-. Dámelas.

Jane se giró hacia ella. Sabía que no quería que nadie viera esas terribles imagenes, ni siquiera él. La verguenza y el pánico se la comerían como la brigada se enterara de la existencia de esas cintas. Sin embargo, alguien entró de repente en el almacén, lo que les obligó a esconderse y dejar la discusión para otro rato. Era el mismo hombre que casi les mata esa mañana, era Luke Stone. El corazón de Lisbon palpitaba con rapidez, pero esta vez se encontraba bajo control. Nada de quedarse en blanco, esta vez sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer. Pero entonces otro ruido alteró el silencio. Luke, sin embargo, se giró tranquilamente con una cerveza en la mano. Se trataba del agente O'Gradie, pero sin uniforme. Aquello desconcertó por completo a los dos polizones escondidos.

- Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí -dijo Luke dando un trago de la botella-. ¿Qué pasa, tío?

- No he venido a hablar.

- Qué lástima -se sentó en el sofá-. Y yo que pensaba que venías a charlar de los viejos tiempos.

- Aquello ya se acabó. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Demasiado -dijo dando otro trago.

- Tan sólo he venido para hacerte una pregunta.

- Bien, pues dispara.

- 18, 19 y 20 de abril -al oir esas fechas la cara de Stone pasó de divertida a seria-. Estuviste allí, ¿cierto?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

O'Gradie hizo una pequeña risa mientras sacudía la cabeza hacia los lados- eres increíble.

- ¡No fue mi idea! -se exaltó levantándose-. Daimon dijo que había hablado con Maison. Él le dijo que el Maestro había cambiado de planes.

- Y necesitaban a un cachas como tú para completar el trabajo.

Luke lanzó la cerveza contra la pared en la que se encontraba Jane, el cual no movió un músculo-. ¡No empieces otra vez! Si esa agente no estuviera tan metida en su vida ella no habría sufrido tanto, y lo sabes.

- ¿Y la culparás por eso?

- Si para el señor Jane esa agente es la mujer más cercana a él es evidente que tendrá que pagar ella las consecuencias.

Al oir esa frase ambos se quedaron helados. Estaban hablando de ellos. Se miraron y Lisbon le hizo una señal para que esperara, aunque Jane la entendió más bien al revés.

- Aprovechando que hablais de mí querría haceros una pregunta -dijo saliendo de su escondite.

Lisbon se puso la mano en al frente- será inútil...

Al verle O'Gradie salió corriendo, aunque Luke no fue tan astuto y Lisbon le cogió por detrás. Le puso las esposas y aprovechó para estamparlo contra el suelo.

- ¡Eh, cálmate! -se quejó Luke desde el suelo-. Ya me tienes, ¿no?

- Esto no llega ni a una cuarta parte de lo que me hiciste -le dijo Lisbon cerca del oído.

Al oir su voz Luke se puso a reír-. Lisbon, cariño. Cuanto tiempo.

Pero Lisbon no dudó en darle un puñetazo en la naríz, la cual acabó sangrando.

- Buen golpe -dijo Jane mirándole la nariz torcida- se la has roto.

- Mira qué bien -sonrió Lisbon levantándose-. Te había dicho que esperaras.

- ¿Qué? Pero si estaba claro que querías que saliera.

- Déjalo, ahora ya no podremos obtener más información -se puso las manos en la cintura y miró hacia donde había huído Chris-. ¿Qué hacía O'Gradie aquí?

- Él también está metido, pro lo que veo.

- No tenéis ni idea -dijo Luke desde el suelo con una sonrisa ensangrentada.

Lisbon resopló, pues sabía que no podía matarle y el trayecto sería muy largo. Se lo llevaron al CBI esposado, casi encadenado. Una vez allí le llevó directo a la sala de interrogatorios número 4 y le dejó allí para reunírse con su equipo y también con Hightower. Cuando Lisbon llegó, Jane picó de manos con una sonrisa.

- Ahora que estamos todos, tenemos una buena noticia y una mala noticia. ¿Cuál queréis primero?

Todos se miraron.

- Casi que mejor la buena, ¿no? -dijo Rigsby algo dudoso ante Hightower.

- La buena es que tenemos a Luke Stone.

- Perfecto -dijo Hightower-. ¿Y la mala?

- Chris O'Gradie está implicado -dijo Lisbon.

- ¿O'Gradie? -se estrañó Van Pelt- ¿ese no era el policia que iba con el agente Frederly?

- Tiene acceso a toda la información del caso -dijo Cho.

- Exacto, por eso es una mala noticia -dijo Hightower mirando de reojo a Van Pelt-. De acuerdo, de momento concentrémonos en el interrogatorio. Esta vez la sutileza no creo que nos sirva, así que habrá que emplear algo nuevo.

- Tengo entendido que Luke Stone no es que sea muy listo -dijo Lisbon-. Creo que si lo toreamos un poco pueda decirnos algo útil.

- De acuerdo. Agente Rigsby.

- ¿Jefa? -no pudo evitar mirar a Lisbon, pues era así como la llamaba exclusivamente a ella-. Digo, directora -se apresuró a corregir.

- Inténtelo usted. Tendrás apoyo tras el cristal por si a caso -Rigsby asintió-. Cho, ves al almacén a ver si encuentras algo más. Llévate a Van Pelt.

- A la orden.

- Agente Lisbon, venga conmigo a la sala tras el cristal. Jane -el hombre arqueó las cejas esperando una orden-, tú entrarás en el interrogatorio con Rigsby. Se te dan bien los detalles, a ver si consigues algo.

Jane sonrió bajando la cabeza, pues era obvio lo que le iba a pedir que hiciera. Sin embargo, no sólo sonrió por el comentario, o más bien la orden de Hightower, sinó porque estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un reto, algo que le gustaba desmesuradamente. Sin embargo, primero entró sólo Rigsby. Estuvo calentando motores, aunque nada cambió. En el momento oportuno apareció Jane, pero no dijo u hizo nada, tan sólo le estudiaba con la mirada, observándolo, intentanto ponerle nervioso de paso, pero no dio resultado. Lo que tenía de músculo también lo tenía de insensibilidad.

Al otro lado del cristal, Lisbon ya empezaba a impacientarse. Eran ya las seis de la tarde y Lisbon no paraba de mirar el reloj. Temía que llegaran las siete y aún estuviera por ahí, pues a las ocho tenía que estar arreglada y puntual en la entrada del cine. Lisbon miró por milésima vez su reloj de muñeca, lo que hizo que Hightower, siempre de brazos cruzados, se girara a ella.

- ¿Tienes que ir a algún lugar, agente Lisbon?

- ¿Cómo dice? -dijo disimulando su impaciencia.

- El sujeto te está cansando, ¿tal vez?

- Pues, para serle sincera, un poco, señora.

- Pues entra ahí y sácaselo todo de la lengua de un tirón -Lisbon arqueó las cejas alucinada-. Y tienes permiso para ser todo lo sutil que requiera la situación -Lisbon hizo una leve sonrisa-. Después de todo, él se merece lo peor por lo que te hizo.

Aquello chocó a Lisbon. Por un momento había olvidado que aquel hombre la drogó y pegó hasta dejarla inconsciente varias veces. No tenía intención de ser "sutil", pero ahora que había vuelto a la realidad quería matarlo ahí mismo. Aún así, se controló y asintió firme y serena, como siempre. Entró decidida a la sala de interrogatorios, interrumpiendo el pequeño silencio que se había creado. Cuando la vió, Luke esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Vaya, ya te echaba de menos, Teresa -dijo en un tono arrogante.

Pero Lisbon no se iba a andar con chiquitas. Bajó todas las persianas de la sala, conteniendo su ira y intentando mantener el control frente a sus compañeros y, por supuesto, Hightower.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Quieres jugar al cuarto oscuro? -dijo con una pequeña risa.

Rigsby quería darle un buen puñetazo por ese comentario, pero Lisbon le ahorró la faena. Se acercó a él y con la inercia del giro le dió un puñetazo en toda la cara, casi lo tira de la silla.

- Uh -dijo Jane con una expresión de dolor en el rostro-. Eso ha dolido.

- Y más le dolerá como no hable -dijo Lisbon rodeando la mesa.

Se puso justo enfrente de él, apoyándose con los brazos tensos en la mesa mientras que Rigsby se ponía en una esquina de brazos cruzados y Jane en la otra con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada penetrante.

- ¡Serás puta! ¿Te has vuelto loca? -dijo Luke tocándose la boca y la nariz, las cuales le sangraban con bastante contundencia.

- ¿Quién era el otro hombre? -preguntó esta vez Jane.

- ¿Qué hombre? -preguntó extrañado y dolorido.

Jane dió un golpe en la mesa-. ¡El hombre que violó a Lisbon, maldita sea! -gritó con ira- Dijiste dos nombres: Daimon y Maison. ¿Quiénes son?

- ¿Daimon y Maison? -preguntó esta vez sonriente. Hizo una pausa y les miró a los ojos-. Daimon es vuestro hombre -miró a Lisbon-, Daimon Booth es quien te violó.

Lisbon qusio salir corriendo de allí, buscar todo el árbol geneológico de Daimon Booth e ir matándolos uno a uno sin piedad. Pero se contuvo y mantuvo firme su compostura.

- De acuerdo -prosguió Jane-, ¿y Maison? ¿Quién es?

Pero entonces Luke hizo una pequeña risa de autocompasión-. Vale, está bien, hablaré. De todas formas él me matará igual.

- ¿Él? -preguntó Rigsby.

- El Maestro -dijo con sumo énfasis.

- ¿El Maestro? -se extrañó Lisbon.

- John el Rojo -dedujo casi al instante Jane.

- Exacto -afirmó Luke sonriente-. Maison es su discípulo, su mano derecha, su protegido.

- John el Rojo no tiene protegidos. Es un hombre al que le gusta utilizar a la gente, manipularla, igual que ha hecho contigo y posiblemente con Daimon.

- Te equivocas. John el Rojo nos abrió los ojos. Ahora conocemos el mundo como realmente es.

Jane se apartó de la mesa con una sonrisa odiosa-. Otro imbécil convencido... igual que Rebecca. ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo? -preguntó de cara a la pared.

- Porque es la verdad -dijo Luke completamente convencido.

- No, no lo es -dijo Jane acercándose de repente a la mesa-. Os lava el cerebro para utilizarlo él por vosotros. ¿No os dáis cuenta, pobres marionetas?

Luke se acercó a Jane y se quedaron cara a cara mirándose fíjamente.

- John el Rojo es mi Diós. Sé que después de esto moriré, pero sé que moriré a manos de mi Diós, y eso me hará morir feliz y libre.

Lisbon suspiró cabizbaja mientras que Rigsby mantenía la mirada fija. Jane, por lo contrario, tan sólo sonrió.

- Pues que disfrutes de tu vida eterna en el infierno.

Y se fue como un rayo. Lisbon salió detrás de él mientras que Rigsby le levantaba de la silla brúscamente. Pero al salir vio a Jane hablando con Hightower, así que se unió a ellos.

- Bien hecho -les felicitó Hightower-. Agente Lisbon, dígale a Van Pelt que busque todo sobre Daimon Booth. Hay que encontrarle -Lisbon asintió-. Después tiene permiso para irse.

Aquello descolocó un poco a Lisbon, aunque comprendió que su jefa sabía que su obsesión por el reloj iría seguido de un permiso, así que tan sólo se adelantó a los acontecimientos.

- En cuanto a usted, señor Jane. Me ha gustado el discursillo que le ha dado a ese maleante.

Jane sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Acto seguido Hightower se fue y Jane y Lisbon pusieron rumbo hacia la oficina de la unidad.

- Con que discursillo, ¿eh? -dijo Lisbon con una peuqeña sonrisa.

- Por favor, esas míseras frases han sido más inútiles que el limpiacristales de un submarino -dijo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Ese hombre ha cometido un error tremendo al mezclarse con John el Rojo.

- Qué quieres que te diga, hay errores que no los borra ni el tipp-ex.

Al oir su frase Lisbon se giró hacia a él extrañada-. ¿Tipp-ex?

Jane hizo un ademán con la mano derecha- nada, tonterías que se me ocurren sobre la marcha.

- Pues este ha sido bueno -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? -sonrió ámpliamente-. Gracias.

Mientras, Cho y Van Pelt ya habían llegado hasta el almacén. Estuvieron buscando pistas, etc, aunque no encontraron nada nuevo. Aunque por detrás de la sala donde se encontraba el sofá, el televisor, etc. había algo que les obligó a tragar saliva. Una gran carita sonriente ocupaba casi toda la pared, y pudieron comprobar que se había hecho con sangre humana. Aunque hubo algo que les chocó. Por los huecos libres había rayas de sangre con un nombre y apellido diferente debajo de cada una de ellas.

- No me lo puedo creer -dijo Cho observándolas.

- Son muestras de sangre de las víctimas -dedujo Van Pelt atónita.

Siguieron mirando hasta que encontraron una con un nombre que les era familiar.

- Brus Spencer -leyó Cho.

- Diós mío.

- Era de esperar.

- ¿Y el cuerpo?

- Vete a saber. De todas formas tampoco nos sería útil, a parte de que él mismo lo dijo.

Volvieron al CBI para contar lo encontrado en el almacén. Hightower ordenó la búsqueda del cadáver de Spencer a la unidad de desaparecidos, pues son los mejores en ese campo. Ahora que las cosas estaban más calmadas, Jane decidió tomarse un descanso. Y, ¿por qué no? Iba a invitar a Lisbon.

- Oye, ¿quieres venir a tomar algo?

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, para destensar los nervios -dijo con carita de ángel.

Lisbon hizo un pequeño suspiro-. Lo siento, no puedo. He quedado con Tayler a las ocho y ya son las siete, así que...

- Ah, es verdad -dijo desviando la vista-. Pues entonces nada, que os vaya bien en vuestra cita "no oficial".

Y se retiró con una leve sonrisa. Lisbon se quedó algo cortada, más que nada porque era la primera vez que le invitaba sin pedir nada a cambio y le acababa de dar esquinazo. Pero no podía despisatarse. Tenía menos de una hora para arreglarse mínimamente o no llegaría puntual, pues Tayler le demostró que él lo era hasta la médula y no quería ser menos. Llegó allí cinco minutos tarde, pero llegó. Sin embargo, se quedó parpleja, pues allí no había nadie. Tayler se retrasaba. "Seguro que como que era la primera vez que quedábamos quiso ser muy puntual y ahora ya sigue el patrón de todos los chicos" pensó con una leve sonrisa.

Las ocho y diez, y cuarto, y veinte... A y media comenzaba la película. Aquello ya no era normal. ¿Le habría pasado algo o simplemente la dejó plantada? Se acercó a la carretera y miró a ambos lados. Nada. Se dió la vuelta en un suspiro "demasiado bueno para que pasara" pensó decepcionada. Sin embargo, el sonido de un claxon antiguo la hizo girarse de repente. Era nada menos que el hombre al que había dado esquinazo hacía un poco más de una hora.

- ¿Que haces aquí fuera? -preguntó deteniendo el coche justo delante suyo-. ¿No tenías una cita?

- Sí, tenía. Tú lo has dicho -dijo desviando la mirada.

- Oh, vaya -dijo realmente decepcionado saliendo del coche-. Lo siento.

- Tranquilo, no es tu culpa.

Pero entonces Jane esbozó una sonrisa-. Si queires aún aún la puedes tener.

Lisbon le miró algo estrañada-. ¿Contigo?

- Bueno, dijiste que no era oficial, ¿no?

Ahí la había pillado. Lisbon hizo una sonrisa tímida mientras que Jane le abría la puerta del coche.

- _Madame, _el carruaje os espera.

- ¿De verdad crees que llegaremos muy lejos con esto? -dijo entrando en el coche.

- Bueno, te llevé al jardín botánico, ¿no?

Cerró la puerta de Lisbon y entró en el coche. Encendió el motor con una sonrisa y arrancó. Al cabo de unos minutos, Lisbon hizo la pregunta del millón.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- Ya lo verás -respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

- Otra vez no, por favor -dijo divertida.

- A estas horas no hay mucho tráfico, pero contando el tiempo que tardemos en encontrar aparcamiento supongo que llegaremos sobre las nueve y media -se giró hacia a ella divertido-. La hora de cenar.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo intentaré que haya más Jisbon, y pido disculpas por tardar tanto. Es que este capítulo se me resistía bastante ^/^'


	10. Cita de ensueño

Este episodio es corto y algo especial, ya que se centra en la cena de Jane y Lisbon. Por cierto, gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis ido dejando, realmente se agradecen y espero seguir reciviendo ;). Espero que os guste este pequeñín trozito de mi terrible imaginación e intentaré no tardar en actualizar.

* * *

**Cap. 10: Cita de ensueño convertida en... ¿una pesadilla?**

Fueron al restaurante italiano Giorgio. Aprovechando que Lisbon iba vestida para la ocasión y Jane siempre iba bien vestido un caprichito nunca está de más. Tal como predijo Jane se plantaron frente a la puerta del restaurante sobre las nueve y media. Había bastante gente, pero lograron encontrar un sitio en la terraza bastante acojedor. No tardaron mucho en ser atendidos y pedir los menús. Mientras esperaban la cena, tuvieron el tiempo suficiente como para comentar los viejos recuerdos, sobre todo los buenos momentos.

- Ya no me acordaba de que pillamos al jefe de seguridad -sonrió Lisbon haciendo una pausa- ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Franc -se apresuró a decir Jane tomando un trago de su martini.

- Franc, es verdad -admitió Lisbon cogiendo su copa.

- Sacó al cadáver de la escena de origen para que no le pillaran montándoselo con la recepcionista -dejó la copa en la mesa y sacudió la cabeza divertido-. Hay que ver...

- Y que lo digas -dio un trago y dejó la copa en su sitio-. En todo este tiempo y la de cosas que han pasado.

- Sí, bueno. Los malos que hemos cogido, la de gente que hemos pillado con infidelidades... -Lisbon asintió divertida- sitaciones de vida o muerte. Aún recuerdo cuando nos quedamos encerrados en aquel laboratorio porque cambié las etiquetas de un virus.

- Ah, esa estuvo bien.

- ¿Sí? Pues no recuerdo que te hiciera tanta gracia por aquel entonces. Te recuerdo que me diste un puñetazo.

Lisbon no pudo evitar reír- es cierto, te pegué.

- Sí, y aún me duele. ¿Ves? Aquí -dijo señalando la zona de la naríz-. Todo este trozo se me quedó deforme después de que me agredieras.

- Así te compensará el resto de la cara -dijo riendo.

Ambos se pusieron a reír como tontos. La comida llegó y no demoraron más, aunque las risas perduraron durante toda la cena. Cuando acabaron el segundo plato, Jane puso los codos sobre la mesa, cogiéndose las manos, y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa pícara, lo que hizo que Lisbon le mirara igual, aunque no dijo nada hasta que Jane la observó y estudió de arriba a bajo.

- ¿Qué estás mirando?

- Nada, tan sólo que Tayler ha perdido la oportunidad de verte así vestida -Lisbon arqueó las cejas-. Pocas veces te he visto con los hombros al aire.

- No pretenderás que vaya al trabajo en tirantes, ¿no?

- Estarías muy bien con tirantes en la oficina -dijo con la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

Sus ojos cada vez se acomodaban más y su rostro relajado decía que de un momento a otro le iba a caer la baba, así que Lisbon chasqueó los dedos, lo que le hizo enderezar al instante. No pudo evitar hacer una leve risa.

- Creo que necesitas una ducha bien fría.

- Oye, déjame disfrutar por una vez de tu atuendo -dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? -preguntó divertida lanzándole la servilleta

Pero el camarero interrumpió justo en el momento oportuno. Les sirvió los postres y Jane fue lo suficientemente listo como para cambiar de tema rápidamente. Sin embargo, cuando ya iban por la mitad del postre y las risas volvían a reinar en la mesa, una explosión dentro del restaruante sorprendió a todos. La onda expansiva les dió de plento y les lanzó a ambos, junto con todas las demás personas, metros hacia a la carretera.

No oían nada, veían mínimamente a parte de que era de noche y se quedaron a oscuras. La gente superviviente se fue levantando y poco a poco se fueron oyendo gritos. Aquello pasó de ser una de las mejores noches a la peor de sus vidas. Se levantaron doloridos y con pequeños cortes y heridas.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Jane cogiéndola del brazo.

- Sí, ¿y tú?

- Sí, no te preocupes -miró a su alrededor-. ¿Es cosa mía o últimamente sufrimos más altercados de los normales?

- Eso parece -dijo quitándose un par de cristales del brazo derecho-. Ya van dos veces en menos de dos días.

- ¿Es que no se cansan o qué? -hizo una pausa-. Seguro que han sido Daimon o Maison. O quizás los dos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No lo sé, pero todo este numerito tan sólo puede tratarse de una persona, pero no es su estilo y quiere deshacerse de nosotros, así que...

- Puede ser, pero tal vez no iban a por nosotros -Jane la miró-. Ten en cuenta que si realmente hubieran querido matarnos hubieran puesto la bomba más cerca de donde estabamos, no dentro del local.

- También es verdad -se puso la mano en la cabeza y notó algo húmedo. El corte de la ceja se le había abierto-. Genial -dijo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- El corte se me ha abierto -dijo limpiándose la sangre que le caía por la cara y aterrizaba en su hombro-. Odio mancharme los trajes. Además, la sangre cuesta un montón de quitar.

Mientras Jane se desquiciaba con su traje, Lisbon llamó a la brigada para pedir refuerzos, o más bien ayuda.

- Van Pelt, soy Lisbon.

- ¿Jefa? -se estrañó la chica-. ¿Pero no estaba...

- Van Pelt escúchame. Jane y yo estamos en el restaurante italiano Giorgio, o lo que quedaba de él -dijo mirándolo-. Ha habido una explosión y necesitamos refuerzos.

- ¿Explosión? -se alteró un poco-. Pero estais bien, ¿no?

- Nosotros sí, no te preocupes, pero hay mucha gente herida. Venid todos para aquí.

- En seguida, aunque no sé cuanto tardaremos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Alguien ha saboteado todos los vehículos de la brigada.

- ¿Todos? -alucinó Lisbon-. Bueno, esta bien. Venid en cuanto podáis, pero que sea rápido.

- A la orden.

Ambos colgaron. Después llamó al servició de ambulancias, pero el saldo de su móbil se agotó el momento que se escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- No me lo puedo creer.

Casi estampa el móbil contra el suelo, pero se lo guardó de mala gana y se acercó a Jane.

- Tenías razón, John el Rojo va a por nosotros.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Acabo de llamar a Van Pelt y me ha dicho que han saboteado todos los vehículos de la brigada.

- ¿Todos? -alucinó esta vez Jane.

Lisbon asintió- así que nos quedamos sin refuerzos y sin artificieros.

- ¿Y las ambulancias?

- Me he quedado sin saldo.

- Yo también.

- Pues qué bien -dijo sarcásticamente.

Aquello se ponía cada vez peor, pero al menos estaban ellos allí para intentar calmar a la gente. Fue Lisbon, pues, quien tomó la inciativa.

- Vamos a ayudar a esa gente.

Se acercaron aún doloridos hacia las personas que yacían en el suelo y las fueron apartando poco a poco hasta al borde de la carretera. Jane se acercó un poco más al edificio, o lo que quedaba de él, pero fue detenido por Lisbon.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Buscar si alguien más herido.

- De eso nada. Apártate de ahí.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Podría haber una segunda explosión, desplomarse el techo... yo qué sé. Es mejor esperar a los artificieros.

- ¿Y dejar ahí a toda esa pobre gente? Ni hablar.

Y sin esperar a que Lisbon dijera algo más entró en los restos del loca. Lisbon le gritó varias veces, pero en comprovar su caso omiso decidió seguirle. Cuando por fin llegó hasta a él se encontraban en el gran comedor.

- La estructura pende de un hilo, ¡tenemos que irnos, Jane!

- Lisbon -susurró asustado-, mira a tu alrededor.

Lisbon obecedió dudosa y quedó pálida al ver tal escena. Aquello estaba lleno de cadáveres. Clientes, camareros, mantenimiento... y toda esa gente había muerto por culpa de un sólo hombre. Jane le maldijo con toda su ira y decidió salir, pero Lisbon tenía razón casi literalmente: la estructura pendía de un hilo, y éste se rompio, dejando caer trozos de madera, metal y plástico carbonizados encima de ellos.

Por suerte habían sobrevivido. Se encontraban en un espacio muy limitado y con los movimientos restringidos por la fragilidad de la estructura. Un movimiento en falso y morirían enterrados bajo los escombros. Aunque tampoco se iban a mover mucho, pues una viga les había golpeado la cabeza, dejándolos así insconscientes. Si llegaban los equipos de rescate antes de que despertaran no habría manera de encontrarles, y posiblemetne permanecerían allí enterrados para el resto de sus días.

* * *

Y aquí os dejo con las ganas ;P A ver qué se me ocurre a partir de esto. Dejad reviews, porfaaa... y gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mis laaargos capítulos :)


	11. Sobreviviendo a lo inesperado

**Cap. 11: Sobreviviendo a lo inesperado.**

El corte de la cabeza de Jane se agrandó al caerle la viga encima, así que estaba fuera de combate y lo estaría durante un buen rato. Lisbon, por lo contrario, también revcivió un golpe, pero en menor grado. Al cabo de un rato se despertó tumada en el suelo, casi encima de Jane, el cual estaba boca abajo con la cabeza ladeada. Se enderezó un poco con la mano en la cabeza, aunque entonces recordó dónde se encontraba y paró en seco. No podía arriesgarse a un derrumbamiento. Logró sentarse al lado de su compañero e intentó despertarle. Nada. Miró su reloj después de toser un poco a causa del polvo, los escombros y el aire cargado y espeso tras la explosión y el fuego. Había estado inconscientes unos diez minutos, tal vez menos.

Ahí abajo era muy difícil respirar, pues había muy poco espacio. Aú así, cogió aire e intentó pedir ayuda. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que alguien la oyera, pero las personas supervivientes se encontraban fuera del restaurante destruido y no obtuvo respuesta. Encontró su móbil bajo un par de palos de madera. Intentó sacarlo, pero comprovó que, si lo sacaba, aquello se hundía. Era, pues, un pilar de la estructura, y no podía pedir ayuda ni siquiera a los servicios de emergnecia gratuitos.

Mientras, en el cuartel del CBI, a Hightower estaba a punto de darle un ataque de histeria. Además de quedarse sin un sólo vehículo, había recivido una nota del saboteador. Sus siglas eran DB, es decir, Daimon Booth. Estaba jugando con ellos ahora que sabían de quién se trataba. Quería jugar al gato y al ratón, y ese era uno de los juegos que se encontraban en la lista negra de Hightower. Puesto que la unidad de Lisbon era muy buena, por no decir la mejor, los hizo "encargados". Los reunió a todos en la sala que hay antes de su despacho.

- Agente Cho, ¿hay algún coche operativo?

- Tan sólo uno de los coches.

- ¿Ni una triste moto? -preguntó algo alucinada.

- Las motos están practicamente inservibles.

- Hay cuatro que ni siquiera tienen ruedas -comentó Rigsby.

Hightower suspió tocándose la frente-. Está bien. Daimon nos está provocando, pero ahora lo más importante es ir al restaurante italiano Giorgio. Van Pelt, dices que Lisbon ha llamado y que están bien. Llámala y díle que de momento iréis vosotros de apoyo en el coche que está operativo. A medida que se vayan reparando ya iré enviando más.

- Entendido.

- Vosotros dos id a prepararos. Salís en cuanto Lisbon nos confirme su posición.

Ambos agentes asintieron con la cabeza. Van Pelt fue hasta su escritorio y cogió el teléfono. Marcó el número de Lisbon casi sin mirar los dígitos. Lisbon, por otra parte, estaba sentada abrazada a sus rodillas y la cabeza entre estas. Se llevó un buen susto cuando sonó el teléfono. Intentó cogerlo de nuevo, pues consiguió ver que en la tapa del teléfono ponía "Van Pelt", pero no pudo. Finalmente el teléfono dejó de sonar y Lisbon estuvo a punto de dar un golpe contra el suelo, pero se contuvo y apretó fuerte los diente.

- Cuanod salga de aquí voy a comprarme un móbil sin tapa, al menos así podré intentar responder con el altavoz.

En las oficinas, Van Pelt se quedó estrañada de no recivir nade al otro lado de la línea, aunque fuera Jane, y eso fue algo que le hizo sospechar. Volvió con el resto del grupo y Hightower.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? -preguntó Cho.

- No contesta -se giró hacia Hightower-. Comunica todo el rato.

- No me lo puedo creer -dijo deviando la mirada.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado esta vez? -preguntó Rigsby algo harto.

- A estas alturas puede haber pasado cualquier cosa -dijo Cho.

- Bueno, de acuerdo -aceptó Hightower-. Agentes Cho y Rigsby, id hasta el restaurante, pero id con cautela. No sabemos qué ha pasado, así que tened cuidado.

- A la orden -dijeron ambos agentes a la vez.

- Van Pelt, intenta rastrear la señal del móbil de Lisbon. Tal vez no sigan allí.

- De acuerdo.

Mientras, en el pequeño agujero en el que habían quedado atrapados Jane y Lisbon, el silencio reinaba en toda esa zona. Lisbon no sabía si era porque ya no quedaba nadie allí o porque habían quedado insonorizados. Ya se empezaba a desesperar cuando escuchó un gemido de su compañero. Se acercó rápido a él y le apartó un poco el pelo para verle mejor. La herida se le había abierto y se había agrandado con el golpe. Tenía todo el lateral ensangrentado.

- ¿Jane? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Jane? ¿Quién es Jane? -dijo levantando algo la cabeza.

Eso la dejó helada- ¿no recuerdas quién eres ni qué ha pasado? -preguntó preocupada.

- Quién soy, qué ha pasado... bah, típicas preguntas de médico.

Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño-. Jane, ¿te estás quedando conmigo?

- ¿Yo? Jamás sería capaz de hacerte tal cosa -dijo girándose hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Eres idiota! -se apartó de él y se sentó donde estaba-. La próxima vez espero que te mueras.

- Oh, vamos, no te enfades. ¿De verdad querías que me muriera?

- No -Jane mostró alivio-, ahora podré matarte yo misma.

- Pero primero tendremos que salir, a menos de que quieras ahogarte con la peste de la putrefacción -dijo para picarla aún más.

- Déjame, ¿quieres?

- Está bien, ya paro -miró a su alrededor-. Estamos atrapados y no hay forma de salir.

- Muy bien, detective -dijo con sarcasmo-. ¿Y ahora qué?

- Pues -se puso cómo a su lado- habrá que esperar a que nos vengan a buscar.

- ¿Y mientras? -entonces Jane se la miró con unos ojos seductores, lo que la hizo poner un tanto incómoda-. Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, ni se te ocurra.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó divertido.

- Porque tus ideas de bombero me dan miedo.

- Lo sé, por eso se me ocurren tantas -dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces, una voz a parte de las suyas se escuchó lejana. No entendieron lo que dijo, pero sí que entendieron su risa, y Lisbon la reconoció en seguida.

- Es él -dijo Lisbon a la defensiva mirando hacia donde procedía, pues había aprendido a no quedarse en blanco en este tipo de situaciones.

Jane tamibén miró- ¿él? -la miró a ella-. ¿Te referies a Daimon?

- Sí -le miró a los ojos-. Es Daimon Booth.

- Me conmueve que sepas mi nombre, Teresa. Nos lo pasamos bien en tu casa, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Cállate, maldito cabrón! -gritó Jane.

- Tranquilízese, señor Jane, que usted también tendrá su momento de gloria -hizo una pausa-. Mi amigo Maison ha hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no creéis? Ha dejado el restaurante en quiebra -dijo entre risas.

- ¿Y si ha sido Maison por qué estás tú aquí? -preguntó Lisbon.

- Muy perspicaz, Teresa. Te lo explicaré -entonces se escuchó un crujido encima suyo- mientras que augmento el peso de vuestra pequeña estructura. En cuanto acabe mi relato ambos moriréis y todos creerán que morísteis en este terrible e intencionado accidente.

- Estás cómo una cabra, ¿lo sabías? -dijo Jane apoyándose contra la pared de nuevo.

- Pero lo suficiente cuerdo como para no estar bajo esos escombros, ¿no cree, señor Jane? -dijo riendose a carcajadas-. Verás, Teresa. Tayler no te ha dejado plantada por voluntad propia -la estructura crujió de nuevo, aunque se mantuvo firme-, más bien no pudo venir por cuestiones... digamos de emebrgadura mayor.

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

- ¿Nosotros? Jamás le haríamos nada, Teresa. Eso jamás.

Jane se quedó callado, meditando una solución. Aunque entonces Daimon echó algo más encima y el "techo" por poco se cae, aunque se aguantó dos palmos más abajo. Jane y Lisbon tuvieron que echarse al suelo, pues sentados ya no cabían. El espacio era aún más reducido, y tras el pequeño derrumbamiento se levantó polvo y ceniza, lo que les hacía más difícil respirar. Al escuchar a sus víctimas toser, Daimon se echó unas risas.

- ¿Qué os pasa, héroes? ¿Os cuesta respirar?

- Nuestros compañeros no tardarán en llegar -dijo Lisbon con dificultad.

- Sí, ¡y van amrados! -añadió Jane.

- No son únicos, créeme -hizo una pausa cargando su pistola-. Después de lo de tu casa, el primer intento fue para Luke en la brigada, después la explosión de hace un rato... soys difíciles de matar, ¿sabéis?

- Me lo tomaré cómo un cumplido -dijo Jane en voz baja para que no le oyera.

- Pero a la tercera va la vencida, y ahora esto se ha combertido en vuestra tumba -levantó un trozo de metal-. Decid adiós, pequeños, es hora de dormir, pero para siempre.

Y justo cuando lo iba a soltar se escuchó un disparo y, después, nada. Se quedaron en silencio y escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. Después escucharon más. No sabían que estaba pasando, tan sólo que la estructura empezaba a crujir. Escucharon cómo el peso minaba, pues alguien estaba quitándoles los escombros de encima. Entonces la viga que les tapaba salió de encima suyo y la luz de dos linternas les enfocó. Se dieron la vuelta aún tumbados boca abajo doloridos.

- ¡Jefa!

Lisbon dio un gran suspiro mientras que Jane esbozaba una sonrisa sin fuerzas aparentes. Eran Van Pelt, Cho y Rigsby, quienes llegaban en el momento oportuno, como siempre. Abrieron un camino y les ayudaron a salir. Una vez fuera, pudieron tomar aire fresco, o al menos no tan cargado como el de alló abajo. Mientras, Cho cogió al moribundo de Daimon y lo llevó hasta una de las ambulancias que acababa de llegar. Le había disparado en la articulación del brazo derecho, así que, aunque se quejara mucho y perdiera sangre, no sería suficiente como para morirse.

Se lo llevaron al hospital escoltado por Cho, y ya de paso a dos heridos de gravedad más. Mientras, en otra de las amublancias curaron a Jane y Lisbon. Pero esta vez el corte de Jane era algo más grave, incluso le empezaban a dar mareos. Ya que Lisbon tamibén estaba algo moribunda se los llevaron a ambos hacia el hospital. Rigsby informó de lo sucedido a Hightower mientras que Van Pelt ayudaba con los heridos restantes.

Una vez en el hospital trasladaron a Jane y a Lisbon a la sala de curas mientras que llevaban a Daimon al box uno para extraerle la bala y hacerle la cura correspondiente. Por suerte lo de Jane no fue nada grave. Esos mareos eran del todo normal, y Lisbon se encontraba casi perfectamente. Ahora lo que necesitaban era una buena ducha, y fue lo que Hightower les otorgó cuango volvieron a la brigada acompañados de Van Pelt, pues Rigsby y Cho se habían quedado para hablar con Daimon. Una de las infermeras salió de la habitación donde se encontraba y se reunió con los agentes en la puerta.

- Lo siento, pero está muy cansado y dolorido. No creo que vaya a despertar hasta mañana por la mañana. Vengan entonces, si lo desean.

Ambos agentes se miraron. Rigsby alzó la vista, puesto que era el más alto, y miró por la ventanita de la puerta. Daimon dormía, efectivamente, y tal como les había dicho la infermera tardaría en despertar.

- Está bien. Mañana a primera hora vendremos para interrogarle -dijo Rigsby apartánodse lentamente.

- Sí, manténgale despierto para entonces -dijo Cho empezando a andar.

Mientras, Jane llevó a Lisbon a buscar su coche cerca del cine, pues Lisbon no podía quedarse sin coche a la mañana siguiente. Aunque lo peor eran los trayectos en silencio incómodo, como el que había en la cafetera de Jane.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo para romper el hielo.

- Sí, tranquilo. ¿Y tú?

- Tan sólo dolor de cabeza. Mañana habré vuelto a nacer -dijo con una sonrisa.

Lisbon también sonrió, aunque se desvaneció casi al instante- ¿Por qué no puedo quedar con alguien sin que pase nada? -preguntó algo molesta.

- Si sólo te pasa con hombres es que tienes un admirador secreto.

- No bromeo. Siempre que quedo con alguien, un chico o una amiga, siempre pasa algo y les dejo colgados -se giró hacia la ventanilla-. Aún no me creo que sigan cogiendo mis llamadas.

Ahí Jane se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba afectada. Así que decidió hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios inentendibles y fuera de tema.

- Al menos tenemos a Daimon, y aunque hayamos tenido que estar un ratito bajo un edificio carbonizado, oye, tenemos información -dijo animado-. Y en cuanto acabe todo este rollo te prometo que vas a tener una cita "no oficial" con quien quieras, donde y cuando desees, y será imposible que nadie te moleste.

Lisbon le miró con las cejas arqueadas-. A veces me das miedo -dijo amagando una leve sonrisa.

- Lo sé -dijo sonriente.

La dejó justo al lado de su coche, aparacando en doble fila, por supuesto. Pero como que ya era tarde, había poco tráfico, ¿así que qué más da? A partir de ahí cada uno se fue por su lado. Lisbon llegó a su casa con unas ganas tremendas de darse una ducha. Se aseó bien y luego se fue a dormir. Al contrario de lo que se esperaba, no le costó mucho dormirse. Perlo las pesadillas no tardaron en volver. Se despertó sudando y jadeando sobre las tres de la madrugada, como siempre. Cada noche lo mismo, y ya se empezaba a hartar. Pero no podía arriesgarse a tomar pastillas para dormir, pues no quería dormirse a la mañana siguiente y llegar tarde al trabajo. Pero debía encontrar una solución, y pronto.

A la mañana siguiente Cho y Rigsby estuvieron puntuales en la habitación de Daimon, el cual estaba medio despierto. Entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

- Hola Daimon, ¿cómo va tu brazo? -preguntó Cho irónicamente.

- No sé, dímelo tú, que eres quien me disparó.

- Muy agudo, Booth -dijo Rigsby- pero no te servirá ahora.

- Ah, ¿no? -preguntó con una sonrisa impertinente.

- Nos tienes que contar muchas cosas -dijo Rigsby haciéndose el interesante.

- Como por ejemplo porqué hiciste explotar el restaurante de anoche -prosiguió igual que su compañero Cho.

- ¿Y si no lo hago qué?

- Pues que las cosas irán mucho pero de lo que ya van, colega -dijo Rigsby poniéndose a su lado imponientemente.

Daimon les miró a ambos y después esbozó una sonrisa-. Sabeis perfectamente quién es el que está detrás de esto, ¿por qué perdeis el tiempo conmigo?

- ¿Nos vas a decir donde está? -preguntó Rigsby apoyado en la cama con los brazos rectos.

- Ese es vuestro trabajo, colega -dijo imitandole.

Todo el rato dándoles esquinazo, y Rigsby se empezaba a cansar. Puesto que estaba a su lado lo pilló desprevenido. Lo agarró por el cuello y lo echó hacia atrás, empotrándolo contra el cogín.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de tu palabrería, maldito violador inpertinente!

- ¿Te ha vuelto loco? -alzó la voz Daimon con sus manos en la de Rigsby.

- Es posible -dijo Cho-. Deberías verle en los interrogatorios.

Daimon le miró de reojo y después miró a Rigsby, el cual proyectaba su furia en él. Cho, por lo contrario, estaba la mar de tranquilo, de brazos cruzados frente a ellos.

- De acuerdo -Rigsby le soltó. Daimon se puso la mano en el cuello y se recompuso de aquel susto-, pero quiero un trato -los dos agentes se miraron-. Os doy toda la información que sé a cambio de que la sentencia no sea a muerte.

- Lo de la muerte se podría pactar, pero no te libras de la cadena perpetua ni en broma -dijo Rigsby.

- De acuerdo, me vale. Tendré tiempo para hacer un plan de escape -pensó Daimon en voz alta.

- Eso nos da igual -dijo de repente Cho, el cual se acercó imponente hacia él-. Ahora nos vas a decir qué hacías ahí, qué pinta O'Gradie en todo esto, por qué inutilizaste todos los vehículos de la brigada y por qué John el Rojo quiere matar a nuestra jefa.

- De acuerdo, tranquilo -dijo apartándolo un poco-. No hace falta que te me comas -miró a ambos agentes antes de seguir-. El Maestro lo único que quiere es ver sufrir a aquel hombre igual a él, a aquel hombre que se atrevió desafiarle públicamente. La mejor manera de destruir a un hombre es hacerlo desde dentro y sin nisiquiera tocarle -hizo una pausa-. Chris es nuestro contacto dentro de la policia -hizo una pausa para recordar el orden de las preguntas de Cho-. Yo no fuí quien saboteó todos los vehículos, fue Maison.

- Maison -dijo Rigsby con sarcasmo-. Otra vez ese nombre.

- ¿Quién es?

- Es la mano de recha del Maestro y su heredero.

- ¿Y tiene algún apellido ese tal Maison?

- Maison es su apellido. Nadie excepto el Maestro conoce su nombre.

Los dos agentes se miraron.

- Está bien -dijo Cho-. Y ahora cuéntanos por qué hiciste explotar el restaurante.

- Me mandó a acabar con ambos, pero quería que lo hiciera a lo grande. ¿Y qué mejor que complacerle con una bonita explosión? -dijo con una sonrisa.

- Estais cómo una cabra -dijo Rigsby alejándose, poniéndose así al borde de la cama.

- No, amigo, nosotros somos los cuerdos. Ahora vemos el mundo como realmente es.

Al ori esa frase se acordaron el interrogatiorio con Luke Stone. Exactamente la misma frase.

- Atajo de locos... -susurró Rigsby andando hacia la puerta.

- ¿No me crees? -dijo haciendo que se detuviera-. Pues es verdad. John el Rojo es la única persona que me entiende.

- ¿Igual que entendió al Sherif Hardy, Rebecca y Brus Spencer.

- Y posiblemente Luke Stone -añadió Daimon sin inmutarse-. Llevo días sin verle, y ahora sé que es porque ha pasado a una vida mejor gracias al Maestro.

- No me lo puedo creer -dijo Cho en un suspiro.

- Él lo ve todo y siempre acaba sabiéndolo absolutamente todo de todos.

- Está bien, lo hemos cogido -interrumpió Rigsby-. Corta el rollo.

Los dos agentes se dirigieron a la puerta ya para irse cuando las últimas palabras de Daimon les hicieron detener en el marco de la puerta.

- John el Rojo es mi Diós. Sé que después de esto moriré, pero sé que moriré a manos de mi Diós, y eso me hará morir feliz y libre.

Estaban alucinando. Exactamente lo mismo que les dijo Luke antes de morir. John el Rojo les había lavado el cerebro por completo. ¿Pero cómo?¿Cómo lograba convencerles de una manera tan fuerte? Les hacía creer que su causa era justa, que hacían lo que debían, lo correcto. Salieron de allí mientras que el imbécil de Daimon se reía a carcajadas. Doblaron en la esquina para ir a buscar el ascensor. Pero cuando se encontraban en el final del pasillo se oyeron disparos.

Se miraron y echaron a correr de vuelta a la habitación de Daimon. Entraron casi derribando la puerta. Efectivamente yacía en su cama con dos disparos en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Salieron a regañadientes mientras que dos médicos y una enfermera entraban en la habitación. Miraron a su alardedor pero no vieron nada extraño, salvo al otro lado del pasillo un hombre apoyado en la pared de espaldas a ellos, observándoles de reojo. Por lo que lograron ver era un hombre musculoso y fibroso, de pelo corto de color castaño claro. Rigsby se acercó a su compañero, ambos sin dejar de mirarle.

- ¿Qué opinas?

- Que es más sospechoso que un gitano haciendo _footing_.

Los dos agentes comenzaron a andar hacia él paulativamente, aunque con decisión. Y lo que les confirmó las sospechas fue que cuando se encontraban a diez metros de ellos el hombre echó a correr como un rayo. No les quedó otro remedio que perseguirle por todo el hospital. Bajaron por las escaleras de emergencia y les hizo dar un montón de vueltas inútiles hasta llegar a la zona de ambulancias, donde tuvieron que detenerse para encontrarle entre las ambulancias y ya de paso coger algo de aire.

- ¿Pero dónde se ha metido?

Y por hablar casi recive un golpe de una moto de cross conducida por aquel hombre. Justo antes de que desapareciera les miró un instante, lo suficiente como para lograrle ver sus ojos azules. Al menos ya era algo para buscarle un perfil en cuanto volvieran a la brigada.


	12. Avanzando paso a paso

**Cap. 12: Avanzando paso a paso.**

Sorprendentemente, Jane apareció aquella mañana. Tarde, pero hizo acto de presencia. Entró por la puerta con una sonrisa y con el rostro relajado. Se notaba que había dormido bien. Sin embargo, Lisbon mostraba todo lo contrario a su cara de felicidad. Estaba en la cocina haciéndose un café cuando Jane entró para hacerse su te matutino.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días -dijo algo sorprendida-. Pensaba que no vendrías.

- ¿Por qué? -dijo abriendo un armario.

- Llegas casi dos horas tarde -le dijo a modo de reproche.

- Pequeños contratiempos -se excusó divertido-. ¿Dónde están Rigsby y Cho?

- Han ido al hospital a primera hora para hablar con Daimon. Hace un rato han llamado y han dicho que alguien le ha matado después de que hablara con ellos.

- ¿John el Rojo?

- Posiblemente, pero también podría ser otra persona, como Maison o incluso O'Gradie.

Jane, puesto que tenía su te listo, asintió y dio un par de sorbos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Lisbon llevaba un buen rato agitando la cucharilla con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?

- Te ves cansada, preocupada -la examinó más a fondo-. Te pasa algo -Lisbon arqueó un poco las cejas-. A parte de que llevemos una semana de locos, claro. Y no me digas que es el estrés porque tú esa fase la tienes más que superada -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Lisbon, por lo contrario, tan sólo suspiró, y eso hizo extrañar a Jane. Era raro en ella que no le mandara al cuerno después de un comentario como ese, así que dejó su te a un lado y se apoyó en la encimera. Lisbon le miró extrañada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Soy todo oídos.

Lisbon iba a preguntarle que a qué se refería, pero sabía bien de lo que hablaba. Sabía que sería inútil esquivarlo y hacer como si nada, así que dejó la taza a un lado, se apoyó a la encimera de brazos cruzados y cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Jane esperaba el relato con atención y una mirada directa a los ojos.

- Llevo dos semanas sin poder dormir bien.

- ¿Pesadillas?

Lisbon asintió con los ojos rojizos-. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza aquellas escenas, y más ahora que lo recuerdo todo y he vuelto a ver sus caras... las dos -hizo una pausa-. Cuando me dieron el alta decidí que iba a aprovechar mi segunda oportunidad, mi segunda vida, que iba a vivirla por todo lo alto y que ni tú ni ningún trauma iba a impedírmelo -al oir eso Jane esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. Supongo que era eso lo que notabas diferente. Pero ahora... ya no lo veo tan claro.

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Intentó secársela rápido, pero no fue suficiente como para esconderla ante Jane, el cual se acercó a ella y la abrazó, acomodando su rostro rojizo en su hombro y manteniendo la mano encima de su cabeza, consolándola.

- Diós, Lisbon... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste, eh? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te atormentaban esos oscuros recuerdos?

- Pues porque -se aguantaba las ganas de romper a llorar ahí mismo- supuse que tan sólo era fruto de esos tres días, que se me pasaría a la semana, pero...

- Sssht... tranquila -dijo arropándola-. Superarás esto, Lisbon. Estoy convencido de que lo harás -hizo una pequeña pausa-. No tienes que afrontar esto tú sola. Es demasiado grande incluso para ti, Lisbon -se separó de ella y ambos se miraron a los ojos-. No tienes que guardártelo todo para ti, ¿sabes? Me tienes aquí para lo que necesites -Lisbon asintió ya casi sin lágrimas-. No me gusta verte triste, Lisbon, ya deberías saberlo. La única cosa buena que tiene el verte llorar es que resalta más tus ojos y los hace aún más preciosos -le dijo con un tono suave y una sonrisa.

Aquel comentario la descolocó un poco, aunque su sonrisa pícara le indico que era una de sus bromas, bromas que realmente no eran bromas, bromas que encubrian sus verdaderos sentimientos, los de ambos. Pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras que se secaba las lágrimas restantes. Jane la cogió de los hombros con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, gracias -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Después de esa conversación tan gratificante Lisbon se terminó su café rápidamente mientras que Jane volvía a la oficina, donde se encontró con Cho y Rigsby dejando sus cosas en sus respectivas mesas.

- Hey -saludó- ¿cómo os ha ido?

Ambos agentes se miraron de reojo.

- Pues mal -sentenció finalmente Rigsby.

- Vaya -dijo Jane a modo de pena.

Entonces apareció Lisbon- ¿qué os ha pasado que venís tan cansados?

- Perseguimos al hombre que disparó a Daimon, pero se nos escapó en el aparcamiento -dijo Cho sentándose en su silla.

- Sí, y no le pudimos ver ni la cara -dijo Rigsby de mala gana acercándose a Van Pelt-. Pero tenemos ciertos rasgos que tal vez nos sirvan.

- ¿Rasgos? -preguntó Van Pelt.

- ¿Aún tienes el programa para hacer retratos robot?

- Sí.

- Pues atiende. Pelo castaño claro, liso y algo largo, pero tan sólo por encima de las orejas.

- Los ojos los tenía azules y no aparentaba más de treinta y pocos -añadió Cho.

Rigsby se giró hacia a él- ¿cómo te fijaste en eso?

- Tío, soy poli -le dijo de forma obvia.

Rigsby se quedó algo cortado, pues él también lo era y no había tenido tiempo para fijarse en eso. Pero no dijo nada más, pues Van Pelt había terminado.

- Con esos rasgos obtenemos esto -dijo mostrándoles la pantalla del ordenador.

- Sí, más o menos era así -afirmó Cho.

- Seguramente sería Maison -dedujo Jane andando tranquilamente.

- O tal vez John el Rojo -se aventuró Lisbon.

- Imposible -sentenció Jane.

- ¿Por qué? Si es un asesino que quiere hacer callar a alguien que le puede delatar, ¿quién mejor para hacer el trabajo que él mismo?

- John el Rojo jamás se arriesgaría a que le pillaran, y menos en un lugar tan abarrotado y transitado como un hospital. Pero debía silenciarle, así que mandó a Maison, su mano derecha, para que hiciera el trabajo sucio, pues sabía que él no le traicionaría -aquella teoría les convenció a todos-. Además, si decís que tenía treinta y pocos no puede ser John el Rojo -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Rigsby.

- Oh, vamos -dijo con una pequeña risa-. Si todo el mundo dice que somos muy parecidos es imposible que nos llevemos más de diez años, ¿no crees?

- De acuerdo -acceptó finalmente Lisbon-. Van Pelt, emite un boletín. Que busquen a hombres de 1'80m, fibrosos, con el cabello corto y claro y que tengan los ojos azules.

- ¿Eres consciente de la cantidad de resultados que habrá? -preguntó Jane con un dedo acusador en alto.

- Sí, pero si lo reducimos a la zona de Sacramento ciudad los resultados son menores -dijo Van Pelt.

Jane esbozó una sonrisa-. Pues también es verdad -dijo bajando el dedo.

Van Pelt sonrió orgullosa de sí misma mientras se concentraba en el ordenador. Cho fue al baño para asearse un poco mientras que Rigsby se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba sediento. Jane se tumbó como de costumbre en su sofá mirando a Elvis. Lisbon iba a decirle algo cuando escuchó una voz conocida pronunciar su nombre. Acababa de recibir una visita inesperada.

- Tayler -saludó acercándose a él. Al oir su nombre Jane levantó la cabeza del sofá-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó entre contenta y sorprendida.

- Quería disculparme por dejarte plantada anoche. Me surgió un inprevisto y no pude avisarte, lo siento.

- No pasa nada.

Jane se levantó y fue a saludarlo también. Le dió la mano cordialmente con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, ¿qué te ha pasado en la ceja? Tienes un buen corte.

- Es el resultado de dos explosiones -dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¿Dos? -se sorprendió Tayler- ¿y aún sigues con vida? ¿Eres inmortal o algo? -dijo con una sonrisa apreciable.

- No, qué va -dijo con las manos en los bolsillos-. Tan sólo tengo suerte.

- Y que lo digas -entonces se dirigió a Lisbon-. Oye, ¿te apetece venir a tomar algo?

- Tayler, estoy trabajando.

- Pero ahora no tienes nada que hacer, ¿no?

Lisbon miró a Jane de reojo, el cual le devolvió la mirada. Se quedó callada pensando la respuesta que debería darle, pero Jane se adelantó.

- No, ahora está totalmente libre -Lisbon se giró hacia él-. ¿Qué? -preguntó divertido-. Te irá bien aire fresco y despejarte un poco.

Lisbon miró a ambos y luego suspió-. Supongo que tienes razón.

- A un par de calles hay una cafetería. No es como la de la otra vez, pero tampoco está muy mal.

"¿La otra vez?" pensó sorprendido Jane. Esa parte no la sabía, por eso había accedido a que saliera con Lisbon. Ahora entendía por qué había días en que llegaba contenta al trabajo por las mañanas. Pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreir con las manos en los bolsillos como un tonto. Les vio irse por el fondo del pasillo con una sonrisa en los labios de ambos, lo que le hizo sentirse raro. Él y Lisbon no tenían nada, no mantenían nada, así pues, ¿por qué le costaba aceptar verla con otro? Sabía que no salían juntos ni nada, pero aún así no le gustaba verles tontear, y menos en la brigada. Aunuqe sabía bien que no podía meterse en sus asuntos personales. Lisbon no era de su propiedad, aunque en aquel momento le hubiera gustado poder retroceder para inventarse alguna excúsa ante Tayler y, ya de paso, saber qué era aquello que iba a decirle Lisbon mientras estaba estirado en el sofá.

Eran las once de la mañana y la cafetería estaba abarrotada, casi sin mesas libres. Pero lograron encontrar una al lado de una de las ventana, desde la cual se podía ver el edificio del CBI al final de la calle. Se sentaron y llamaron al camarero.

- Un café con leche para ella y un cortado para mí, por favor.

- En seguida.

Entonces Tayler se dio cuenta de que Lisbon le estaba mirando apoyada de brazos cruzados en la mesa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nanda -dijo apoyándose en el respaldo-, tan sólo que tienes unos ojos bonitos, parecidos a los de un amigo mío.

- ¿El señor Jane? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Con que le llames Jane es suficiente. Se me hace raro oírtelo decir tan serio -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El pedido llegó y ambos cogieron las cucharillas. Lisbon le echó un poco de azúcar, al contrario de Tayler, quien se lo bebió de un trago.

- ¿No te sentará mal o algo?

- Qué va -dijo dejando la taza en el platito-. Mi estómago está hecho a prueba de cafés ardientes y bien cargados -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lisbon también sonrió mientras agitaba su café con leche. Entonces Tayler se fijó en que tenía ojeras, no muy marcadas, pero evidentes.

- ¿Te fuiste a dormir tarde? -Lisbon le miró desconcertada-. Lo digo por las... -señaló sus ojos.

Lisbon entendió mientras daba un trago-. No, ayer precísamente me fuí a dormir pronto. Es sólo que -bajó la mirada- últimamente no duermo bien.

Tayler se acercó un poco a ella, preocupado-. ¿No duermes bien? ¿Es por lo que te pasó? Tienes... ¿pesadillas?

- Sí -aceptó acabándose su café con leche.

- Y no has probado algún tipo de medicamento o... no sé, algo o alguien que te ayude.

- Al principio no me preocupaba, la verdad.

- ¿Pero? -se adelantó él.

Lisbon hizo un suspiro-. Sabemos quienes fueron, pero John el Rojo les mató a ambos.

- Vaya -dijo a modo de sorpresa-. Bueno, ahora ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por ello, ¿no? Es decir, están muertos. Ya no pueden hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a nadie más.

- Lo sé. Sin embargo hay algo... no sé, ahora que ambos están muertos debería sentir alivio, pero no es así. A decir verdad, no siento nada con claridad -dijo dando un suspiro.

- Pues yo tan sólo siento una cosa -dijo levantándole la cabeza con suavidad y mirándola a los ojos-. Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Teresa.

Iba a decir algo, pero él no la dejó. En un susurro la hizo callar mientras se acercaba a ella con los ojos semicerrados, igual que ella. Rozó su nariz y la besó tiernamente. Ella no dijo que no, pues obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. Sin embargo, mientras se besaban, había alguien en la acera de enfrente mirándoles. Un hombre rubio de ojos azules, con traje gris acedentado, las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada penetradora les observaba entre la multitud. En aquel momento se sintió raro. No sabía si era por lo que estaba viendo o porque parecía un acosador ahí en medio parado. Pero no decidió molestar, todo lo contrario. Hizo un suspiro y miró al cielo.

Volvió a la brigada y se estiró en el sofá, pensativo, meditando sobre aquello. ¿Debía intervenir en lo que podría ser su final con Lisbon o alejarse y lograr así que fuera feliz después de mucho tiempo? Sabía bien que jamás habría nada entre ellos, él tampoco lo deseaba, pero hacerse a la idea de que salía con otro hombre le carcomía por dentro. Sin embargo decidió hacer lo más correcto, es decir, nada. Quiso esperar a los acontencimientos, e hizo bien al elegir esa opción.

Al cabo de un rato vió a Lisbon entrar por la puerta de la oficina con una sonrisa tímida y juguetona en el rostro, lo que le hizo sonreir mínimamente y volver a cerrar los ojos sin perderla. Quería callarse, no decir nada al respecto de lo ocurrido, pero al sentirla pasar por su lado no pudo aguantarse las ganas.

- ¿Y bien?

Lisbon se detuvo y le miró-. ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien -dijo algo tímida.

- ¿Sólo bien? -dijo mirándola con un ojo-. Yo diría que más que bien, ¿no crees? -dijo sin perder la sonrisa y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Lisbon se acercó a él y le hizo abrir los ojos-. ¿Me has estado espiando, Patrick Jane? -dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho amenazadoramente.

- ¿Yo? Qué va -dijo incorporándose y echándose hacia atrás sonriente.

Lisbon le empujó- ya lo creo que sí.

Jane dió la voltereta hacia atrás. Se levantó rápido del suelo y se puso a la defensiva-. Oye, no os he estado espiando. Tan sólo te he ido a buscar porque... -entonces vio que en el ordenador de Van Pelt había una ventana parpadeando- porque Van Pelt ha encontrado algo -improvisó acercándose hacia ella a paso ligero.

Van Pelt se giró sin comprender, aunque cuando vió las caras de ambos ya lo entendió todo. Lisbon decidió dejarlo a parte, por el momento. Van Pelt había encontrado cinco resultados que concordaban con el nombre o apellido de Maison y los rasgos físicos descritos por Cho y Rigsby, los cuales aparecieron por la puerta y se acercaron a ellos.

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo? -preguntó Rigsby con un vaso de agua en la mano.

- Ya lo creo -dijo Lisbon satisfecha-. En marcha.


	13. Atrapados y salvados

**Cap. 13: Atrapados y salvados... por la persona equivocada.**

Fueron a dos casas en las que supuestamente vivían dos de los Maison encontrados. En una fueron Cho y Van Pelt, a las afueras de Sacramento, y a la otra Jane y Lisbon. Esta vez le tocó a Rigsby quedarse en la oficina. Fueron a las dos casas que se encontraban más lejos para ir reduciendo el perímetro y las posibilidades. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos equipos encontró nada. La primera en llamar fue Lisbon, pues su destino estaba más cerca que el de Cho.

- Brigada de Investigación Criminal -respondió Rigsby desde el teléfono fijo.

- Rigsby, soy Lisbon.

- ¿Cómo os ha ido?

- Pues no muy bien, la verdad -dijo esta vez Jane, pues hablaban por el 'manos libres'-. El hombre se llama Maison Garret, tiene una bonita casa con piscina, dos hijos, una hija y un Labrador chocolate precioso.

- Conclusión, este no es -dijo Lisbon con un tono de fastidio. Rigsby lo tachó de la lista-. ¿Se sabe algo de Cho y Van Pelt?

- No, aún no han llamado.

- De acuerdo. Nosotros vamos para allá.

- Vale.

Ambos colgaron. Al poco rato la llamada de Cho llegó.

- Este tampoco es. George Maison, ya puedes borrarlo.

- Hecho -dijo tachándolo de la lista.

- Volvemos ya. Ya son las tres, así que no creo que haya mucho tráfico. Estaremos allí en tres cuartos de hora como mucho.

- Vale. La jefa y Jane ya están de camino.

- ¿Tampoco tienen nada?

- Esto se pone interesante -se oyó a Van Pelt decir con sarcasmo.

Colgaron y se pusieron en marcha. Rigsby se recostó en el asiento con las manos en el estómago.

- Tan sólo quedan tres -dijo en un suspiro.

Jane y Lisbon aparecieron por las oficnas cerca de las cuatro, pues se retrasaron parando por el camino a comer algo. Esperaron hasta que llegaron Cho y Van Pelt para concretar más. Finalmente Lisbon dió las instrucciones pertinentes.

- Bien, Jane y yo iremos a ver a Maison Vance, a ver qué nos dice. Vosotros intentad localizar a O'Gradie. Si nosotros tampoco encontramos nada será fácil encontrar a los restantes, pues viven no muy lejos de aquí.

Y así lo hicieron. Mientras los tres agentes intentaban dar con el paradero de Chris O'Gradie, Jane y Lisbon volvieron a la carga. La casa de Vance no estaba muy lejos, a una media hora del CBI. Era un apartamento. Buscaron en los buzones, pero se encontraron con tres Maison V. diferentes. Así pues, Jane pasó al plan B. Buscó un nombre que le inspirara confianza, uno como el de Brigitte McLean.

- Jane, ¿qué haces? -preguntó con desconfianza al verle llamar a otro piso.

- Espera y verás.

- ¿Diga? -contestó una mujer mayor.

- Hola, soy de correos. ¿Podría decirme en qué piso vive Maison Vance? Es que hay tres Maison V.

- Por supuesto. Maison vive a mi lado, segundo piso puerta B. ¿Quiere que le abra?

- Sería todo un detalle -el pitido les indicó que la puerta estaba abierta, y Lisbon se apresuró a abrirla-. Muchas gracias, señora.

- A ti, majete.

Jane se giró hacia Lisbon con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. Lisbon entró en el portal amagando una sonrisa, aunque con cara de fastidio.

- Eres insufrible.

- Gracias -dijo sonriente.

Cogieron el ascensor y llegaron al segundo piso. Tocaron el timbre de la puerta B, tal como les había dicho la mujer. Oyeron pasos al otro lado.

- ¿Masion Vance? -preguntó Lisbon.

- ¿De parte? -dijo abriendo un poco la puerta, pues llevaba la cadena puesta.

- Somos la agente Lisbon y el señor Jane, CBI -dijo enseñándole la placa-. Tan sólo queremos hacerle unas preguntas.

El hombre cerró la puerta. Oyeron el ruido de la cadena y luego Vance volvió a abrir la puerta, esta vez de par en par, invitándoles a entrar. Vance y Lisbon se sentaron en el sofá mientras que Jane se quedó de pie, observando, estudiando el entorno.

- ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

- Estamos en medio de una investigación, así que no debe preocuparse mientras que no haya hecho nada.

- No he matado a nadie, se lo puedo asegurar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que han habido muertes? -dijo casi al instante Jane-. Se podría tratar de una desaparición, ¿no?

Vance le miró y después miró a Lisbon-. Ví en las noticias que habían matado a dos hombres, uno antes de la explosión de ese restaurante italiano y el otro justo después, en el hospital. Pero les aseguro que yo no he hecho nada. No tengo relación alguna con esos dos ni con nada.

- ¿Dónde estaba la noche de la explosión?

- Aquí mismo, acabando un trabajo. Tenía una exposición a la mañana siguiente -miró a Jane-. Soy publicista.

- ¿Alguien puede verificarlo? -preguntó Lisbon apuntándolo.

- Que estuve aquí por la noche no, vivo solo, pero que por la mañana tenía el proyecto terminado sí.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó Jane.

- Todos los empresarios que trabajan conmigo.

- Obvio -aceptó Jane yendo hacia la puerta.

Lisbon se levantó del sofá-. Está bien, gracias por su tiempo.

Salieron del piso y llamaron al ascensor. Una vez dentro, Jane se puso a silvar.

- ¿Tan feliz estás de no encontrar a ese Maison? -preguntó Lisbon con sarcasmo.

- No, pero esto limita la búsqueda a un cincuenta por ciento.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban llegando al primer piso, el ascensor se paró en seco. No les dio tiempo a preguntar qué ocurria que el ascensor comenzó a subir.

- Jane, ¿qué has tocado? -preguntó Lisbon con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Yo? -se sorprendió-. No he tocado nada. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el culpable?

- Porque normalmente eres el causante de todo lo extraño que ocurre a mi alrededor.

El ascensor siguió subiendo hasta llegar al séptimo piso. Una vez ahí se paró en seco de nuevo. Lisbon marcó otro piso, intentó abrir las puertas... nada. Dió un golpe en el metal furiosa.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- Tranquilízate, Lisbon -dijo Jane apoyado en la pared del ascensor-. Estás conimgo.

- Precísamente es lo que me pone de los nervios -dijo girándose hacia él irónicamente.

- Podría ser peor -dijo despreocupadamente.

- ¿Peor? -preguntó Lisbon con las manos en la cintura.

- Sí, por ejemplo la electricidad se podría cortar.

Y justo después de que lo dijera la luz se cortó, dejándoles completamente aislados. Se quedaron a oscuras, pero Jane pudo ver a la perfección la mirada encendida de Lisbon.

- Te mato.

- No lo he hecho a propósito, te lo juro -dijo con una risa nerviosa y con las manos delante, intentando calmarla.

Lisbon hizo un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, apoyada en la pared del ascensor. Jane se enderezó y la miró. A Lisbon no le hizo falta ni girarse para saberlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo en tono de fastidio.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Lo sientes? -se giró hacia él-. Me has dicho que no era cosa tuya.

- Y no lo es. Te pido disculpas por la cantidad de líos en los que te he metido en estos últimos años.

Al notar su tono sincero Lisbon reflexionó unos instantes-. No tienes por qué disculparte. Es cierto que más de una vez hemos estado en grave peligro, me han suspendido, te han metido en la cárcel...

- Si sigues con la lista mis disculpas quedarán ridículas en comparación -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Lisbon sonrió levemente-. Pero siempre ha sido para pillar a los malos -miró hacia adelante cogiéndose las rodillas-. El fín justifica los medios, supongo.

Jane esbozó una sonrisa. Quería decirle algo, una cosa que podría ser un suicidio o una catástrofe laboral, pero entonces el ascensor bajó unos centímetros bruscamente, lo que hizo exaltar a los dos. Lisbon se levantó de un salto.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Jane.

- Es como si se hubiera desenganchado un cable -dijo Lisbon mirado arriba.

Pero poco vió que volvieron a caer, esta vez más rápido y un poco más de distancia. Estaban entre el séptimo y sexto piso.

- Los cables no se desenganchan -dijo Lisbon de mala gana-. Ayúdame, voy a abrir la tapa para ver qué demonios está pasando ahí arriba.

Jane juntó las manos y se ancló en su rodilla derecha. Lisbon puso su pie en sus manos y se impusló hacia arriba. Abrió la tapa y se apoyó para dar un vistazo. Pero cuando iba a asegurar la cabina otro cable se rompió y el ascensor cayó hasta el sexto piso. Lisbon cayó encima de Jane, el cual pudo amortiguar bien el golpe. Cuando paró se levantaron y miraron a través de la abertura. Pero sólo se veían sombras a lo lejos, sombras que a los ojos de Patrick Jane no eran sombras.

- Los cables no se están desenganchando, alguien los está cortando.

- Estupendo -dijo Lisbon con sarcasmo. Dió un golpe en la puerta metálica-. ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere matarnos?

El ascensor tan sólo se aguantaba por tres cables, y a parte de la caída de los seis pisos había dos más del aparcamiento privado. Ocho pisos de caída y ninguna salida aparente. El hombre cortó dos cables más. Bajaron del sexto al quinto en dos segundos. Cayeron al suelo, y esta vez se dieron un buen coscorrón. Jane levantó la cabeza y vió cómo la sombra desaparecía.

- Se ha ido.

- ¿Cómo que se ha ido? -preguntó levantándose.

- Pues eso -se levantó y se adecentó un poco el traje-. Que se ha marchado, se ha pirado, se ha esfumado, se ha fugado, se ha dado el piro, se ha escapdao, se ha...

- ¡Jane! -le interrumpió algo cabreada-. Ya lo he entendido, ¿vale? -Jane asintió-. Lo que necesito saber es por qué se ha pirado.

- Pues sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

Se acercó a ella por detrás antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la cogió de los muslos y la elevó.

- ¡Jane! -gritó cogiéndose con fuerza de sus brazos-. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- Subierte arriba -cogió aire-. Si se ha ido será porque habrá hecho algo, y hay que averiguar el qué.

Lisbon sacó la cabeza y luego los brazos. Tenía que aguantarse sólo con ellos, así que no podía maniobrar bien para subir. Jane estaba en buena forma, pero hacía tiempo que llevaba una vida más o menos sedentaria, y sus brazos comenzaban a ceder.

- Se suponía que eras peso pluma, ¿no?

- Cállate.

Con un empujoncito más logró subir arriba y Jane logró respirar. Los brazos se le habían quedado algo dormidos, pero con un par de masajes en cada uno se le pasó.

- ¿Ves algo?

- Sólo veo que queda un cable, pero nada más -entonces vio algo que se movía-. Espera.

- Tranquila, no hay prisa -dijo con sarcasmo poniéndose en jarras.

Lisbon consiguió ponerse de pie y fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que aquel hombre había cortado el cable hasta el punto de que tan sólo se aguantara por los filamentos de cobre. Se agachó con cuidado y miró a Jane.

- El muy cabrón ha cortado lo justo como para que ceda dentro de un rato y él pueda escaparse sin problemas.

Y justo cuando acabó la frase otro filamento de cobre se rompió, haciendo así que cayeran justo debajo de la puerta del quinto piso. Fue entonces cuando la bombilla de Jane se encendió.

- Lisbon, ¿llegas a la puerta?

Lisbon alzó la vista-. Creo que sí.

- ¿Hay alguna manita de emergencia?

- Sí, arriba.

- Vale. Necesito que me ayudes a subir.

Con un poco de maña, fuerza y algo de ayuda de Diós, Jane logró subir y reunírse con Lisbon. La cogió por la cintura y la levantó para que lograra llegar hasta la manita de emergencia, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Intentaron abrir la puerta metálica al menos un poco, pero no lograron abrirla ni un dedo.

- Esto es inútil -dijo Lisbon dándose por vencida-. Nuestro único seguro se está a punto de romper, así que...

- Nada se habrá acabado hasta que yo lo diga -dijo de repente Jane-. Hemos sobrevivido a situaciones peores. ¿Te acuerdas cuando esos mafiosos nos encerraron en aquel contenedor y nos enviaron a Méjico?

- Sí, pero esa vez no estábamos a siete pisos de altura, o en nuestro caso de caída.

Jane sabía perfectamente que tenía razón, y también sabía que, a menos de que ocurriera un milagro, esa tarde morirían ahí y nadie sabría nada de ellos ni del paradero donde yacerían sus cuerpos. Estaban apoyados en la pared sin decir nada, tampoco tenían mucho que decir, pues lo único que les pasaba por la cabeza era confesarlo todo sobre todo y que fuera lo que Diós quisiera.

Finalmente el momento llegó. El cable se acabó de romper y el ascensor se perdió en la oscuridad. Pero Jane, puesto que estaba de cara a la pared, pudo cogerse al borde de la puerta, y Lisbon logró cogerle de la cintura. Ahora sí que no había marcha atrás. Lo único que podían hacer era caer al vacío. Jane no estaba dispuesto a eso, pero todo dependía de sus brazos.

Sin embargo, todo no acabó ahí. Los cables restantes que pendían del tejado se desprendieron no se sabe cómo. Bajaban dando latizagos casi mortales. Jane se aferró bien y se cubrió la cabeza como pudo. Lisbon se aferró bien a su compañero y ambos cerraron los ojos. Lisbon notó como uno de los cables golpeó contra la puerta de metal y notó como Jane tuvo el actoreflejo de encogerse de hombros.

- ¡Jane! -dijo algo asustada-. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, tranquila. No me ha dado.

Entonces se fijó en que la puerta se había abierto un poco, lo justo como para que pasaran los dedos de una mano. Pero él solo no podía, y a Lisbon le era prácticamente imposible subir sin ayuda. Intentaba encontrar otra solución, pero el dolor en los brazos y estar bajo tanta presión le impedía pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, el milagro llegó justo a tiempo. Jane escuchó pasos. Alguien bajaba por la escalera, y no dudó en gritar para que le oyera. El hombre se acercó corriendo hacia él, y se quedó pasmado al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¿Tayler?

- ¿Jane? ¿Qué haces colgado de la puerta de un ascensor?

- ¿Jane con quién hablas? -preguntó Lisbon.

- ¿Está Lisbon contigo? -alucinó algo preocupado Taylor.

- Es una larga historia. Ayúdame a subir o nos caeremos los dos.

Pero Tayler necesitaba abrir la puerta primero. Miró a su alrededor, aunque no encontró nada pues no sabía qué buscar.

- ¿Qué puede servir?

- Busca algo que puedas usar de palanca -las manos le comenzaban a sudar-. Pero hazlo rápido.

Entonces Tayler se fijó en que la barandilla de la escalera estaba medio rota. Con un poco de fuerza logró sacar el hierro que sujetaba la barandilla a la pared. Se acercó al ascensor y utilizando la pared como punto de apoyo logró abrir la puerta al menos en la medida justa para que pasara una persona. Se arrodilló y ayudó a subir a Jane. En verle Lisbon se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? -dijo cogiendo su mano.

- Sacarte de un ascensor por lo que veo -dijo tirando hacia él, subiéndola como si nada-. A los dos -puntualizó mirando a Jane.

Jane no dijo nada. Tan sólo le miró de reojo mientras se cogía las manos. Le dolían bastante, pero nada del otro mundo, pues no dijo nada al respecto.

- En serio -insistió Lisbon-. ¿Vives por aquí?

- No, qué va. He venido a visitar a un amigo. Ahora ya me iba y ha sido cuando os he visto ahí metidos. Por cierto, ¿cómo habéis quedado colgados de un quinto piso en el agujero del ascensor?

- Como ya te he dicho -dijo Jane masajeándose los brazos- es una larga historia.

- Y no podéis contármela -añadió Tayler-. Entiendo.

- Oye, Tayler... -dijo Lisbon a modo de excusa.

- No, en serio -la interrumpió despreocupado-. No pasa nada, lo comprendo.

Después de eso los tres bajaron hasta la calle. Jane se despidió cordial y educado y se fue hacia el coche de Lisbon, donde se tuvo que esperar apoyado en él con las piernas cruzadas. Lisbon estuvo hablando unos minutos con él. No sabía de qué, las palabras no llegaban hasta sus oídos. Tan sólo vió que como a modo de despedida se besaron. "Se acabaron las citas 'no oficiales' " pensó algo serio al verla venir hacia él. Lisbon quitó los seguros y ambos entraron en el coche. Se pusieron el cinturón y encendieron motores.

- Así pues -se giró hacia ella-, ¿ya es oficial?

- ¿El qué?

- Que salís juntos.

Lisbon se ruborizó un poco-. Eso parece.

Miró hacia adelante de nuevo-. Me alegro.

- ¿En serio?

"No" pensó-. Claro, ¿por qué no iba a alegrarme? -"por un montón de cosas, obviamente"-. Hacéis buena pareja -"por desgracia eso es verdad".

- Vaya -hizo una pequeña sonrisa-, gracias.

Aquella sonrisa hizo que Jane lo olvidara todo en un santiamén. En aquel momento se decidió todo. Ya le daba igual estuviera con quien estuviera. Él siempre formaría parte de su círculo vital, y con eso se contentaba. Después de todo, lo más importatne era su felicidad.

* * *

Podéis estar tranquilos que la historia tiene un final prometedor. La relación TaylerxLisbon no durará mucho muahahah xDD. Espero que os haya gustado el cap y gracias por los reviews que me habéis ido dejando... espero seguir reciviendo ;)


	14. Revelaciones

**Cap. 14: Revelaciones.**

Volvieron a las instalaciones del CBI para descargar toda esa adrenalina acumulada en la última hora. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron se encontraron a Hightower al lado de Van Pelt, la cual parecía algo confusa, igual que Rigsby e incluso el "algo" inexpresivo de Cho.

- A ver qué pasa ahora -dijo Jane.

- Después de lo de ahora lo último que necesito es un sermón de Hightower.

- Pues tiene a tu unidad desconcertada -dijo pasando ya por el cristal de la oficina.

- Y miedo me da saber por qué.

Entraron como si nada, aunque se les veía que las habían pasado canutas. Pero Lisbon no bajó la guardia un sólo instante y se mantuvo fimre en su posición.

- ¿Ocurre algo, jefa?

- Sí, que la cosa se nos complica -dijo girándose hacia ella-. Los agentes Rigsby y Cho estaban fuera entrevistando a Maison Kleef, quien no tiene nada que ver con el caso. Acaban de llegar -hizo una pequeña pausa-. Hace unos diez minutos que la agente Van Pelt dejó su puesto para ir a buscar unas fotocópias -se dirigió a ella-. No ha sido culpa tuya -se apresuró a decir. Miró a toda la unidad, incluido Jane-. En ese periodo de tiempo alguien a borrado uno de los nombres del registro que nos enviaron Asuntos Internos sobre el boletín.

- Precísamente el único que nos falta -dijo Rigsby con las manos en la cintura.

- Habrá una copia, ¿no? -dijo Jane.

- También las han borrado -sentenció Van Pelt.

- De todos los ordenadores -añadió Cho de brazos cruzados.

- ¿De los cuatro? -alucinó Jane.

Lisbon se fue a su oficina y comprovó su registro. El suyo había sido borrado entero y era irrecuperable. Lisbon volvió con los demás y se lo comunicó. Hightower se apoyó en una de las mesas de brazos cruzados.

- Con lo cabreados que les tenemos resulta casi imposible recuperar esa lista, así que hemos perdido al que seguramente era nuestro hombre.

- Estamos en fuera de juego -pensó Rigsby en voz alta.

- Así es -prosiguió Hightower-, y vamos perdiendo dos a cero. Hay que marcar gol -miró a todos una vez más-. A ver qué se os ocurre, chicos. A estas alturas me vale cualquier cosa.

Y se fue tal como había venido. Lisbon meditó unos instantes antes de dar las instrucciones pertinentes.

- De acuerdo, nuevo plan. Las posibilidades con Maison ahora son nulas, así que vamos a centrarnos en O'Gradie. Hay que encontrarle. Cho vé a ver al agente Frederly, puede que él sepa algo. Vé con Rigsby.

- De acuerdo -dijo cogiendo su chaqueta.

- Van Pelt, revisa sus cuentas bancarias, dónde fue visto por última vez, etc. Hay que encontrar a ese tío.

- A la orden.

Mientras que todos desaparecían, ya sea por la puerta o a través del ordenador, Jane vió de los nervios a Lisbon. Entre la adrenalina de lo del ascensor, Tayler, Hightower y ahora esto debería de estar al borde de un ataque de histeria. Y puesto que no tenían nada que hacer y que quería estar seguro del asunto con el oportuno de Tayler, decidió aprovechar el momento para dejar las cosas en orden. Aquel chico no es que le inspirara mucha confianza, la verdad. Se veía majo, pero había algo en él que no le acababa de convencer. Pero la última cosa que tenía en mente era abasallarla ahí en medio, y menos sobre este tema. Así pues, la sutileza es la mejor de las armas. Se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

- ¿Te apetece un helado?

A Lisbon le chocó un poco esa pregunta tan repentina, pero no rechazó la invitación. Fueron a la cafetería que había no muy lejos de la brigada y tomaron mesa en la terraza, bajo el parasol para estar más frescos a la sombra. Lisbon pidió una copa de helado de chocolate y vainilla mientras que Jane se contentó con un granizado de limón. El granizado llegó antes que el helado, así que Jane se acomodó en la mesa y se entretuvo removiendo el hielo con la pajita, la cual cosa empezaba a mosquear a Lisbon. Jane la miró por encima del vaso.

- Para.

- Vale -dijo incorporándose.

Entonces llegó el helado de Lisbon, la cual lo recivió con una sonrisa agradecida. Jane hizo una pequeña sonrisa en ver su gesto y removió de nuevo el granizado, aunque esta vez para tomárselo. Lisbon clavó la cucharilla en el helado, cogiendo parte de chocolate y parte de vainilla. Lo deleitó con mucho gusto.

- Este helado está buenísimo. ¿Quieres? -preguntó cogiendo otra cucharada.

- No, gracias.

Lisbon hizo un gesto como diciendo "de acuerdo, más para mí". Sin embargo, Jane a penas tocó el granizado. Pero Lisbon seguía disfrutando de su helado. Al fín, Jane se decidió a abrir la boca.

- Parece un buen chico ese Tayler -comentó desinteresadamente.

- Lo es -dijo Lisbon con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Te gusta de verdad, ¿cierto?

- ¿Qué? -se sorprendió-. Sí, bueno... no lo sé -contestó algo confusa-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé. Guapo, divertido, cariñoso, simpático, amable, atento... y encima está cachas -dijo con un poco de desprecio-. Demasiado perfecto, ¿no crees?

Jane dió un sorbo de su granizado mientras que Lisbon mantenía la mirada fría. Ese tono ya no le gustó mucho, así que preguntó sin rodeos.

- ¿Adónde quieres ir a parar? -preguntó con desconfianza.

- Tan sólo te digo que no te fies -se puso a la defensiva.

- ¿Por qué no debería?

- Pues... no sé, una corazonada, supongo.

- Oye, sé cuidar de mí misma, ¿vale? Lo de la última vez fue una estupidez por mi parte, pero te puedo asegurar que Tayler no es ningún "gangster" -dijo haciendo las comillas con la mano que tenía libre mientras comía otra cucharada de su delicioso helado.

- ¿Ves? Es precísamente esto lo que quería evitar -Lisbon arqueó una ceja-. Lisbon, no digo que no sigas adelante. Si te gusta y tú a él, no hay ningún problema -ésta última frase la dijo no muy convencido-. Tan sólo que no quiero verte mal.

- Pues no me hagas sentir mal comportándote como si fueras mi padre -dijo terminándose el helado.

- No pretendo hacerlo -apartó la mirada-, tan sólo me preocupo, nada más.

Lisbon pilló ese pequeño detalle. Después de tanto tiempo estar con él le había servido de algo.

- ¿Estás celoso? -Jane se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido-. Estás celoso -dijo con una sonrisa y cierto entusiasmo.

- No, no estoy celoso -dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa apoyándose en la mesa.

- Sí, sí que lo estás -dijo sonriente-. Y todo porque nos viste besándonos.

- No, no es sólo por eso.

- ¿Así que aceptas que estás celoso?

Jane hizo una pequeña risa, pues esta vez era ella quien llevaba las riendas de la conversación y quien le hacía bailar la cabeza. Aunque, y para su sorpresa, Lisbon se rió con él, pero con ganas, igual que la noche en el restaurante italiano, y eso le hacía sentirse bien, le reconfortaba oir su risa sincera. Se la quedó mirando un rato hasta que Lisbon se dio cuenta de que sus ojos azules estaban clavados en los suyos.

- ¿Y ahora qué miras?

- Nada, tan sólo creo que he perdido la cabeza -dijo bebiendo de su granizado con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya hace tiempo que la perdiste -dijo sonriendo.

Jane dejó el vaso en la mesa y la miró unos instantes antes de ponerse a reír. Pocos segundos después apareció el camarero para pedirles la cuenta. Jane miró a Lisbon, como si esperara algo.

- Te recuerdo que me has invitado -dijo mostrando las manos abiertas-. Te toca pagar.

Jane esbozó una sonrisa y sacó su billetera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de su traje gris. No se había terminado el granizado, aunque realmente tan sólo era una escusa para charlar, y había conseguido averiguar lo que quería. De todas formas tampoco le iba a poner las cosas fáciles a ese Taylor, pues Jane siempre se preocuparía de Lisbon y sus corazonadas no solían fallar. "Te estaré vigilando" fue la frase que se le pasó por la cabeza al salir de la cafetería.

Volvieron a la brigada sin prisas, donde Van Pelt se levantó como un rayo al verles entrar.

- Tenéis que ver esto.

Jane y Lisbon se miraron desconcertados. La siguieron hasta su ordenador, donde les mostró un mensaje anónimo que alguien había colgado en el foro de la página oficial del CBI. En él citaba, a las siete de la tarde en punto, a Lisbon y a Jane en el parque donde encontraron a la víctima, Gina Hoops, y especificaba que tenían que ir solos, que si alguien les seguía aunque fuera a más de dos calles que él se daría cuenta y ya no habría nada de qué hablar.

Miraron el reloj. Quedaban tres cuartos de hora, tiempo suficiente como para llegar justos. No demoraron más y fueron al aparcamiento. Podría ser Maison o vete a saber quién, pero si quería hablar con ellos quizás podrían lograr la información necesaria como para pillar a John el Rojo.

Llegaron cinco minutos antes de lo previsto. Aparcaron cerca de allí y fueron al lugar exacto donde se encontró a Gina Hoops. No tardaron en oír pasos. Lisbon mantenía la mano derecha cerca del cinturón, y Jane no se despagaba de ella sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Pero tan sólo se veían árboles por todos los lados. Entonces una voz les hizo girar de repente.

- Agente Lisbon, puede bajar el arma. Le aseguro que no le hará falta.

Al ver de quién se trataba Lisbon no mostró ningún cambio en el rostro, aunque Jane sí que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- O'Gradie -saludó-. ¿Cómo te va la nariz?

- Mejor -se acercó a ellos y Lisbon se destensó-. Escuchad, no tengo mucho tiempo. Supongo que pensaréis que estoy metido en esto, y es así, pero como agente encubierto -se metió la mano en el bolsillo y les enseñó una placa- Agente Anthony McGee, FBI.

- ¿FBI? -se sorprendió Jane.

- Ay, mi madre -dijo Lisbon en un suspiro-. ¿Y esto no nos lo podríais haber dicho antes?

- No podía arriesgarme -dijo guardando su placa-. Tenía órdenes estrictas de no desvelar mi identidad hasta el último momento, y en vista de la situación no tengo otro remedio. Llevo tiempo vigilando a Frederly.

- ¿El agente Dick Frederly?

- Así es, señor Jane -miró a Lisbon-. Ese hombre no es agua clara.

- ¿Qué hacía en el almacén con Luke Stone? -preguntó Lisbon.

- Era como mi soplón, bueno, más o menos. Él no sabía que yo era del FBI, obviamente, pero sí que trabajaba con Frederly, y me consideraba un aliado, igual que Daimon Booth y Maison.

- ¿Eso nos da a entender que Frederly también está metdio?

- Es posible. Es un cuarentón cerca de los cincuenta, aunque se conserva en buena forma. No habla mucho de su vida privada y siempre que hay un problema lo evade con gran facilidad y a los dos días ya está solucionado. No suele mezclarse mucho con la gente, pero es bastante cordial.

- Dos de mis agentes han ido a hablar con él para ver si sabía donde estabas -sacó su teléfono-. Será mejor que les llame y les diga que se vayan -dijo marcando-. Esto cambia radicalmente las cosas.

Sin embargo, no logró hacerlo. Una bala le dejó el teléfono hecho a ñicos.

- ¡Mierda, es Maison! -gritó Anthony-. Todos a cubierto, ¡rápido!

Se escondieron entre los arbustos mientras que otra bala pasó entre ellos sin tocarles. Se echaron al suelo entre los arbustos y se quedaron quietos, callados, aguardando en silencio por si se dignaba a aparecer. Y lo hizo. Escucharon pasos. Se acercaban a ellos. Se paró justo en frente aunque de espalda a ellos. Intentaron levantar la vista para verle, pero tan sólo le pudieron ver el pantalón y los zapatos. Llevaba un rifle en la mano derecha aún cargado, así que mantuvieron la posición hasta que se fue.

Lisbon quiso apresarlo ahí mismo, pero Jane y Anthony se lo impidieron. Anthony no quería arriesgarse a nada, pues ahora que ya le conocía debería de ir con sumo cuidado y no estaban en las condiciones adecuadas para luchar con él. Jane, por otra parte, no quería arriesgarse a que disparara o hiriera a Lisbon, ni tampoco a él mismo, claro.

Cuando se aseguraron de que se había ido salieron de su escondite. Se adecentaron la ropa y Lisbon recogió los restos electrónicos de su móbil.

- Mi móbil... -dijo a modo de pena.

- Aún suerte que tienes todos los números apuntados en tu agenda -dijo Jane dándole el último de los pedazitos.

- Hemos tenido suerte -Lisbon le miró de reojo-. Podríamos haber sido ese móbil -dijo señalando.

- Podríamos haberle arrestado -dijo algo enfadada.

- No sabes de lo que es capaz. Teniendo como maestro a un asesino en serie ese hombre implacable. Es un robot, un soldado bajo su mando. Su corazón es una piedra y te aseguro que es más listo de lo que aparenta.

- De acuerdo. Jane, llama a Cho y a Rigsby. Díles que aborten y que vuelvan a la oficina. Tenemos que hablar del caso.

- Vale -dijo cogiendo el móbil.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo Anthony-. Yo os seguiré con mi coche -Lisbon le miró con desconfianza-. En serio, soy agente del FBI -se defendió.

Al final Lisbon claudió, pero le estuvo vigilando durante todo el camino, asegurándose de que un BMW azul le seguía durante todo el camino. Subieron a las oficinas y le explicaron todo a Hightower, la cual estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Tres meses.

- Entonces sabrá quién es Maison, ¿verdad?

- Sí... y no.

Jane y Lisbon, quienes también estaban frente a Hightower, se giraron hacia él sin comprender. Aún así, no dijeron nada, pues Hightower prosiguió.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Significa que sé quién es, pero nunca le he visto la cara.

- Eso no tiene lógica -dijo Lisbon.

- Sí la tiene -intervino Jane dando dos pasos adelante-. Tiene lógica si ese Maison se denomina como "el hombre de las mil caras" -todos se miraron estrañados-. Ese hombre tan sólo se deja ver delante de John el Rojo -se giró hacia Anthony-. ¿Normalmente cómo lleva el rostro?

- Suele llevar un tapabocas un poco más abajo de los ojos. A veces lleva capucha.

- ¿Su descripción facial y física?

- Pelo castaño claro, ojos azules. Treinta y pocos y en buena forma.

Jane miró sonriente a sus jefas.

- La descripción de los agentes Cho y Rigsby -dijo Hightower.

- Maison fue quien mató a Daimon Booth en el hospital y borró el registro del boletín -dedujo Lisbon.

- Y posiblemente quien intentó matarnos en el ascensor -añadió Jane.

- Conclusión, sabemos quién es pero no sabemos cómo encontrarle -sentenció Anthony, quien después de una pausa esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, lo que captó la atención de todos-. Creo que conozco a quien nos podría decir donde está Maison.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó Hightower.

- Hay un tipo a las afueras llamado William Pears. Maison me habló de él. Se ve que es un buen soplón de John el Rojo, aunque tiene problemas mentales.

- ¿Problemas mentales? -dijo Jane con una expresión falsa de sorpresa-. Si trabaja para John el Rojo es evidente que tiene que tener problemas mentales.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero créeme, este tío cambia todas las palabras cuando habla. Una vez acompañé a Maison. Tenía que darle información sobre un taller. Nos costó un rato averiguar que cuando decía "el trompo" se refería a la máquina de taladrar.

Hightower y Lisbon se miraron de reojo.

- No será para tanto -dijo Jane quitándole importancia.

Pero cuando se toparon con él sí que era para tanto. Fueron Jane, Lisbon y Anthony. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, aunque con un aspecto muy descuidado. Ropa suica, sin afeitar... parecía un vagabundo, aunque no lo era, pero casi. Se acercaron a él y le estuvieron haciendo un par de preguntas. Pero allí en medio era imposible hablar con él, pues con cualquier cosa se distraía. Así pues, se lo llevaron al CBI. Lisbon se quedó tras el cristal mientras que Jane y Anthony entraron dispuestos a sonsacarle información sobre Maison.

Anthony se sentó en la silla mientras que Jane se quedó a su lado, de pie, observando, allanando el terreno para entrar en acción. Aunque sabía bien que esta vez era diferente, pues estaban ante un caso de locura y alucinaciones con problemas en el habla.

- Bien, William -comenzó Anthony-. Cuéntanos sobre ti.

- Para empezar me llamo Will, no William.

- Está bien, Will. Conces a un tal Maison, ¿cierto?

- Sí, es mi compa.

- ¿Tu compa? ¿Tu compañero, tu amigo?

- Exacto.

- Es tu amigo. Eso está bien -dijo con suma cautela-. Está bien tener amigos, ¿no, Will?

- Pues claro. Todo el mundo tiene amigos.

- Sí, todo el mundo tiene, pero hay muchos tipos de amigos. ¿Cómo conociste a Maison, a tu "compa"?

- Él me vino a buscar en coche.

- ¿Te vino a buscar? -se estrañó, aunque no mostró ninguna sorpresa-. ¿Antes vivías fuera de aquí?

- Sí. Yo vivía cerca de Amy.

- ¿De donde? -preguntó Anthony sin comprender.

- Sí, hombre, Amy, al sur de Florecido.

- ¿Florecido?

Entonces Jane estableció una relación posible- ¿no te estarás refiriendo a Miami, al sur de Florida?

- Eso mismo he dicho.

Anthony resopló cerrando los ojos. "Esto va a ser largo" pensó. Al otro lado, Lisbon pensaba lo mismo. Aquel tipo sabía cosas, pero descifrar su lenguaje era lo más complicado. Incluso te distraía.

- Está bien, Will -prosiguió Jane-. ¿Quién te metió en este lío? ¿Fue Maison?

- No, fue Juan.

- ¿Juan? -preguntó Jane-. ¿Es... mejicano?

- ¡Qué va! Es puro amerciano. Hace unas barrocas increíbles.

- ¿Barrocas? -se estrañó Anthony.

Jane meditó unos instantes-. ¿Barbacoas?

- Eso, barrocas, lo que acabo de decir.

- ¿Y quién es ese Juan? -se apresuró Anthony.

- Sus discípulos le llaman "El Máster".

- El Maestro -dijo esta vez rápido Jane.

- Eso, el Maestro.

- Juan... -meditó Anthony-. ¿Te refieres a John el Rojo?

- Ese mismo, Juan el Tártaro.

Los dos hombres se miraron. Jane no pudo evitar hacer una leve risa mientras que Anthony casi se pone a llorar. Aquel tipo les superaba, y no lo hacía a propósito, eso era lo que más les dolía. Al otro lado del cristal Lisbon apoyó la cabeza en su mano derecha y esta en su brazo. No daba crédito a lo que oía. Anthony se levantó de la silla y se arrinconó con Jane en una esquina de la sala para hablar en privado.

- Este tío tiene información que ni él mismo sabe. No entiendo cómo John el Rojo le tiene en su plantilla.

- Sí, es algo raro -dijo con ironía.

- Tengo entendido que sabes hipnotizar. ¿Por qué no lo haces y terminamos con esto?

- Porque la mujer que está tras el cristal me mataría y otra mujer que está en el piso de arriba lanzaría mi cadáver por las escaleras -dijo con un tono algo preocupado-. ¿De verdad crees que si pudiera no lo habría hecho ya? Estoy al borde, y como haga algo fuera de lugar quien se va a cargar las culpas será Lisbon, así que estoy atado de pies y manos.

Anthony suspiró algo cabizbajo. Se le acababan las ideas. Entonces miró a Jane-. ¿Juan El Tártaro?

- ¿Sabes quienes fueron los Unos, Atila y todo ese rollo? -Anthony asintió-. Pues los Tártaros eran sus sobrinos.

Anthony asintió algo descolocado y se volvió a sentar frente a Will. Comenzaron de nuevo y esta vez con más dureza. Necesitaban encontrar el paradero de Maison antes de que hubieran más muertes. Al final lograron que les diera una dirección: C/Letminton número nueve. Esa fue la dirección que le dió John el Rojo por si tenía algún problema.

Eran ya las nueve de la noche entre unas cosas y otras cuando Cho y Van Pelt aparcaron en la acera de enfrente a la dirección. Era una bonita casa de dos pisos. No muy grande, pero se veía acogedora. Ninguno de ellos bajó del coche.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Van Pelt.

- Esperar.

* * *

La verdad es que el personaje de William Pears lo he sacado de una persona real, una que conocí hace poco y que me chocó tanto que decidí introducirlo en el fic, pues no tenía ninguna otra idea "decente" para seguir con la historia. Hablar con él resulta estresante, aunque es muy divertido... a veces xD.

Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por los reviews, se agradecen mucho :)


	15. Al principio del final

**Cap. 15: Al principio del final.**

No estuvieron mucho tiempo en calma, pues a los veinte minutos apareció un hombre. Concordaba con el perfil de Maison. Cho y Van Pelt se pusieron alerta, aunque no salieron del vehículo; todavía no. Esperaron a que se acercara a la entradilla iluminada por una luz en el techo y a que metiera la llave. Fue entonces cuando decidieron salir, aunque no dijeron nada. Tampoco les hizo falta. El hombre se giró de repente. Llevaba un tapabocas. Tan sólo verles echó a correr como un rayo.

- ¡Voy tras él, tú coge el coche!

Van Pelt dió media vuelta mientras que Cho hizo la carrera de su vida. Ese hombre era rápido cómo el viento. Era una zona llena de jardines, y Cho se tropezó alguna que otra vez, aunque no cayó al suelo, pero le relentizó un poco. Lo persiguió hasta llegar a una calle algo estrecha donde sólo había un sentido por carretera y Van Pelt llegó justo para cerrarle el paso. No podía pasar por ninguno de los lados, así que estaba atrapado. O eso pensaron ellos.

El hombre, al contrario de lo que esperaban, no se detubo, al contrario, aumentó la velocidad. De un salto saltó al capó del coche y subió por este hasta pasar por encima sin dejar de correr. Van Pelt dio marcha atrás hasta llegar a un cruce, donde detubo el vehículo y se reunió con el cansado de Cho.

- Le hemos perdido -dijo viéndolo escapar al fondo de la calle.

- Sí -dijo jadeando-, pero al menos sabemos que vive ahí.

Volvieron a las oficinas casi vacías del CBI, donde contaron lo ocurrido a sus superiores y Lisbon les dió permiso para irse a casa. Igual hizo con Rigsby. Al cabo de un rato ella y Jane fueron al aparcamiento. Eran casi las once y aún no habían cenado nada, aunque el hambre tampoco les apretaba mucho el estómago. Lo único que deseaban era irse a casa y descansar. Ambos lo necesitaban.

Jane acompañó a Lisbon hasta su coche con las manos en los bolsillos, como de costumbre. No tuvieron una conversación muy activa desde la oficina al coche, ambos estaban muertos de sueño, aunque eso no le impidió al bueno de Jane acordarse de un pequeño detalle.

- Lisbon -la detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta del coche-, cuando te vayas a dormir, ¿en qué posición te colocas?

- ¿Y eso a qué viene? -preguntó completamente desconcertada.

- Dímelo, por favor.

- Pues... creo que boca arriba.

- ¿En el centro?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Esta noche prueba de ponerte al lado de la cama que esté más cerca de la ventana y de lado, mirándola. A ser posible déjala abierta para que corra el aire. ¿Lo harás?

- ¿Si te digo que sí me dejarás ir?

- En serio -dijo algo serio.

- Está bien -le miró a los ojos-, lo haré.

Jane sonrió y la abrazó amistosamente. Ella se quedó algo cortada pero también le abrazó. No fue nada, un simple abrazo. Pero ese abrazo lo vió alguien, lo vió una persona a la que no le gustó en absoluto. Lisbon salió primera del aparcamiento y después Jane, quien se fue por el lado opuesto. Cogió el camino más rápido a casa, pues él también estaba cansado y tenía ganas de llegar para echarse en la cama ya casi sin cenar.

Sin embargo, en uno de los callejones que debía de atravesar un hombre encapuchado y con tapabocas salió de repente, haciendo que pisara el freno instantáneamente, parando así el coche. El hombre le rompió el cristal con su codo sin pensarlo dos veces. Jane se llenó de cristales. El hombre abrió la puerta y le sacó de un tirón, lanzándolo contra el suelo. Jane se clavó algunos de los cristales en las manos, y puesto que le había pillado por sorpresa no tuvo oportunidad alguna de defenderse. El hombre lo agarró del chaleco y lo levantó, mirándole a los ojos, aunque sin decir palabra. Fue entonces cuando Jane se fijó en sus ojos azules y en algunos mechones castaños claros que asomaban bajo la capucha. Sin duda era Maison, pero sus ojos... Le había visto antes, pero no sabía donde. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues le lanzó contra el capó del coche, haciendo que se diera un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Cayó al suelo, aturdido. Entre lo cansado que estaba y el golpe casí veía doble. Sin embargo vió cómo Maison, quien estaba justo a su lado, se giró brúscamente hacia un extremo del callejón, y acto seguido desapareció por el otro lado. Un coche patrulla apareció en el mejor momento. Le ayudaron y llamaron a una ambulancia para curarle los cortes en las manos, aunque el moratón que se le hizo en el lado derecho de la frente se lo llevó firmado. Entre la costra la herida, los cortes en las manos y el reciente chichón parecía un _hooligan_ después de una pelea. Le tomaron declaración, aunque tampoco sacaron nada claro. Jane sabía quien había sido, pero era inútil saberlo, pues nadie conocía su verdadero rostro, a parte de John el Rojo, claro.

- Señor, sería conveniente que llamara a alguien para que le lleve a casa -propuso uno de los médicos.

- Sí -dijo el agente que se encontraba a su lado-. En estas condiciones no puede conducir.

Jane asintió. La primera persona en la que pensó fue Lisbon, pero no quería llamarla. Estaba muy cansada, además, si había hecho que le había dicho no era bueno interrumpir el proceso cuando está en la fase REM, así que lo descartó. Pensó en Cho, pero vivía muy lejos de donde se encontraba, y Van Pelt quizás estaría con Rigsby y no quería molestar. Y mucho menos iba a llamar a Hightower. Así pues, se dirigió al agente.

- Lo siento, pero no hay nadie que me pueda llevar.

- Está bien, le llevaremos nosotros.

- ¿Y mi coche?

- Una grúa lo remolcará hasta su casa.

Jane sonrió agradecido-. Gracias.

Subió en el coche patrulla y los dos agentes le llevaron hasta su casa. Entre unas cosas y otras ya eran cerca de las doce. Tenía sólo siete horas para dormir menos una media hora, que era lo que tardaba en cambiarse y preparárselo todo. Al mismo tiempo del ataque, Lisbon se disponía a dormir. Se sentó en su cama, meditabunda. Le gustaba Tayler, le importaba, le quería... sin embargo, en medio de sus pensamientos e intentos de hacerse a la idea, siempre aparecía Jane, sobre todo ahora que sabía que estaba algo celoso. Pero la gran pregunta era "¿si está celoso será porque hay algo más?" pensaba todo el rato. Pero en seguida desvanecía esa idea. Si realmente hubiera habido algo, en todo este tiempo que llevan trabajando juntos habría surgido algo, ¿no? Además, ellos lo tenían bien, pues Jane no era ningún agente, así que podrían estar juntos sin problemas laborales. Al final deicidó meterse en la cama sin pensar en nada, pues el dolor de cabeza estaba casi de vuelta.

Se metió en la cama e hizo lo que Jane le había dicho. Aunque después de recordarlo dijo su nombre en un suspiro. "¿A qué ha venido esto" se preguntó sin comprenderse a sí misma. La cabeza la decía una cosa y el corazón otra. Al final acabaría con dolor de estómago, así que se centró en la luna hasta que se quedó dormida.

Increíblemente lo que le dijo Jane le funcionó. Durmió durante toda la noche como un bebé, sin pesadillas ni malos recuerdos. Se levantó sonriente dándole las gracias con el pensamiento, pues una vez más había sido el remedio ante su enfermedad.

Llegó a la oficina dispuesta a agradecérselo como es debido. Realmente deseaba, necesitaba dormir bien. Sin embargo, cuando le vió en la oficina la cara de felicidad pasó a una de susto. Tenía las manos vendadas, con los dedos al aire, y un gran chichón amoratado muy feo en el lado derecho de la frente.

- Diós mío, Jane -dijo acercándose a él.

- Ah, buenos días, Lisbon -saludó como si nada.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¿Esto? No es nada.

- Tiene un buen golpe -dijo Rigsby con una taza de café.

- Estará unos cuantos días con la frente hinchada -añadió Cho.

- En serio, no es nada -insistió Jane.

- Claro que es -dijo Lisbon mirándole el moratón de cerca. Luego le miró a la cara-. ¿Te has peleado con alguien o qué? Tienes las manos vendadas como si... -las examinó-, como si te hubieras cortado.

- Estoy bien -dijo apartando las manos.

- Jane no te lo repetiré -dijo Van Pelt-. Vete al médico de una vez.

- Anoche ya me atendieron. No tengo nada que hacer en el hospital.

- ¿Que te ha pasado, Jane? -preguntó Lisbon con un tono serio.

Jane no tuvo más remedio que contárselo-. Tenía ganas de llegar a casa y cogí un atajo, y tuve la mala suerte de que en un callejón me apareció Maison.

- ¿Maison? -se estrañó Rigsby.

- ¿Él te hizo esto? -preguntó atónita Lisbon.

Jane asintió despreocupadamente.

- ¿Iba armado? -preguntó Van Pelt.

- Qué va. Iba tapado pero no armado.

- Entonces con lo único que te ha podido hacer eso es dándote un golpe contra algo -dedujo Cho.

- Pues sí -prosiguió Jane-, con el capó de mi coche -miró a Lisbon-. Lo de las manos fue porque rompió el cristal de mi ventanilla y luego me echó contra el suelo y me clavé los cristales, pero tranquila -se apresuró a decir-, lo de las manos tan sólo lo llevo hoy porque es reciente. Estoy pensando en quitármelo esta tarde -dijo mirándose las manos.

Lisbon suspiró, pues aquel hombre la sacaba de sus casillas. Siempre lograba ponerla del humor opuesto al que se encontraba. Pero había que reconocer que era muy atento y detallista.

- Por cierto, ¿qué ibas a decirme? -Lisbon le miró algo desconcertada-. Venías muy contenta. ¿Te ha tocado la lotería?

- Ah, no. Tan sólo que hice lo que me dijiste y ha funcionado.

- ¿Has podido dormir bien, pues? -Lisbon asintió con una pequeña sonrisa-. Me alegro.

Al poco rato llegó Anthony para ayudar en el caso. Antes de llegar se había pasado por la dirección que les dió William Pears, donde no encontró nada de nada. Al ver la frente de Jane le hizo la pregunta del millón "¿qué te ha pasado? Tiene mal aspecto". Jane sabía perfectamente que debería enfrentarse a esa pregunta por todo lo que quedaba de día, así que se lo tomó con filosofía y una sonrisa.

Se pasaron toda la mañana intentando encontrar a Maison, averiguar quién es de una maldita vez. Enviaron agentes a la dirección varias veces por si volvía a aparecer, pero nada. Al final Lisbon optó por revisar los archivos de los casos anteriores de John el Rojo, posibles sospechosos, gente relacionada, etc. Sin embargo, a partir de las diez se quedaron sin luz por culpa de unas obras que estaban haciendo delante mismo del edificio, y puesto que llevaban un caos espectacular se olvidaron de poner al día el generador de repuesto. Como consecuencia de aquel terrible descuido, se quedaron sin ordenadores, sin fax, sin teléfono... sin nada. Así pues, les tocó revisar todos los archivos a mano y uno por uno. Bajaron todos abajo, al almacén, donde se repartieron los casos por fecha. Incluso Jane y Anthony colaboraron. Hicieron un pequeño descanso para comer sobre las dos del medio día y luego volvieron a "la cueva de la tortura".

Se podría decir que aquel fue el peor día de sus vidas, y todo para acabar en el principio. Revisar todos esos archivos para encontrar el equivalente a nada. Aunque Jane, ya con las manos libres y sin vendas, a parte de revisar casos, también estuvo pensando. Había visto ese hombre, había visto a Maison, estaba seguro, pero no sabía donde ni cuando. Los ojos les daban vueltas a todos, igual que la cabeza.

Sobre las seis bajó Hightower en persona. Habían recivido un aviso de que Maison había sido visto en un viejo almacén a las afueras de Sacramento. Al escuchar la noticia todos salieron corriendo como un rayo. Querían salir de allí y respirar aire puro. Después sue fueron a preparar: chalecos antibalas, munición... A los veinte minutos ya estaban de camino hacia el almacén. La policia local tenía el edificio rodeado. Al parecer habían acorralado a Maison dentro.

Bajaron de los coches y Lisbon se reunió con el agente Frederly, quien estaba al mando de la operación. Jane y Anthony la siguieron. Cuando Dick vió a Anthony se quedó de piedra, aunque cuando le contó que era agente del FBI y que no se llamaba Chris O'Gradie sinó Anthony McGee, se puso a reír.

- Está bien, muchacho. Aunque no estuvieras allí como verdadero oficial de policía eres un agente, así que vas a hacer el trabajo igual y mi confianza en ti no ha cambiado.

Eso dejó pasmado a Anthony. Quizás los prejuicios de la agencia contra él eran un tanto exagerados. Pero tampoco le dió más vueltas al tema. Al final Lisbon dió la orden de asaltar el almacén.

- Jane, tú quédate aquí y no te muevas -dijo amenazadoramente.

- Tranquila, ni respiraré -dijo con las manos en alto inocentemente.

Lisbon hizo una leve sonrisa y luego se fue con Cho, seguida de Rigsby y Van Pelt. Frederly y McGee fueron por la parte de atrás para evitarle la huída. Los dos primeros equipos entraron gritando CBI con las armas en alto. Ahí dentro había un montón de cajas de carga, aunque todas estaban vacías.

- Despejado -dijo Cho guardando el arma.

Todos hicieron lo mismo. Lisbon dió paso a Jane, el cual no tardó en aparecer y reunírse con ella. Justo en el centro había una mesa pequeña con un folio en el centro, donde estaba dibujada la cara de John el Rojo, pero con rotulador rojo, algo inusual. Pero debajo de la cartia sonriente había algo escrito. Rigsby se acercó y lo cogió.

- No está pintada con sangre -dijo fijándose en el dibujo.

- Debajo pone algo -dijo Van Pelt-. Parece un poema.

- Déjame ver -dijo Jane cogiendo el papel.

Lo leyó en voz alta para que todos se enteraran.

Maison, Maison,

nombre perverso,

nombre que os tortura y

finaliza con el siguiente verso.

Lleváis varios días

en mi búsqueda activa.

No me encontráis por varias razones,

¿por cuál de ellas empezaría?

Cerca vuestro estoy

y muy vistoso soy.

También puede ser que ciegos estéis

ya que no muy rápido voy.

El juego termina,

es la última partida.

Como no lleguéis a mí a tiempo

la agente Lisbon perderá la vida.

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Otro maldito poema era señal de problemas, muchos y graves problemas. La diferencia entre estos y los primeros es que en estos te especificaba las consecuencias. Jane apretó el papel con fuerza, pero no lo rompió. Antes muerto que hacerlo, pues ese papel podría llegar a ser muy importante. Salieron del edificio y lo dieron por seguro. Era evidente que allí no había nadie. Se disponían a volver cuando Lisbon se dió cuenta de algo.

- Hace rato que no he visto a Anthony ni a Frederly -dijo observando a su alrededor.

- Es cierto -dijo Van Pelt.

- Habían ido por la puerta trasera, ¿no? -dijo Rigsby.

- Se habrán ido ya -supuso Cho.

- Pero el agente McGee venía con nosotros -dijo Van Pelt.

- Bueno, ya se apañarán -dijo Lisbon-. Ya son mayorcitos y esto está plagado de agentes, así que no creo que pase nada -dijo abriendo la puerta del coche.

Jane subió de copiloto sin decir palabra, pues le parecía bien el comentario de Lisbon. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Llegaro a la brigada cerca de las siete y media. Después de que Jane copiara el poema en un papel entregaron el folio a los científicos forenses para ver si hallaban huellas dactilares o algo, cosa poco probable pues se trataba de Maison, aprendiz y discípulo de John el Rojo.

No tuvieron que volver a revisar archivos, así que se quedaron en la oficina, donde a las ocho en punto llegó un cartero con un paquete bastante grande. Se aseguraron bien de que fuera realmente cartero, cosa que resultó ser así. Dejó el paquete en la entrada de la oficina de Lisbon y se fue. La caja debería hacer un metro de alto y medio metro de ancho. Avisaron a Hightower, la cual decidió abrirlo, pero extremando las precauciones. Sin embargo, el paquete era algo más que un montón de hojas y folios escritos. Se trataba del cadáver de Anthony McGee.

Rigsby volteó la tapa, donde ponía "Remitente: Maison, JR". Aquello era un aviso. Anthony debió de encontrar algo que le implicara, o tal vez supo quién era, aunque eso ya da igual pues su cadáver se encontraba en la entradilla. Le habían cortado el cuello y había muerto desangrado. Hightower ordenó que se lo llevaran de ahí rápidamente. La cara de horror de todos los presentes se hacía notar en sus inexpresivas caras. Siempre duele más cuando se trata de alguien que trabaja contigo, ya sea de otra unidad o agencia, y más cuando descubren algo que podría salvar muchas vidas.

Entonces, y para sorpresa de todos, apareció Tayler por el pasillo. Se acercó directo hacia Lisbon, ignorando a todos los demás. Lisbon se giró hacia él al verle andar tan decidido.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó algo preocupado.

- Claro, ¿por qué?

Tayler la abrazó.

- No respondías a mis llamadas, y con todo el agetreo de estos días pensaba que te había ocurrido algo.

Ambos se separaron.

- ¿Llamadas? -se extrañó Lisbon.

Pero antes de que preguntara algo más Tayler vió el cadáver-. ¡Diós! -se apartó de un salto de la caja-. ¿Ahora os mandan los cadáveres por correo? -preguntó mirándolos a todos.

- Agente Lisbon -interrumpió Hightower-, llévele a fuera. Donde sea menos aquí. Puede irse a casa, si lo desea.

Lisbon asintió y cogió a Tayler por le brazo, el cual, una vez fuera de la oficina, la abrazó pasando su brazo por sus hombros. Jane les observó durante todo el trayecto al ascensor con las manos en los bolsillos, sin mostrar ninguna expresión aparente. Vinieron dos agentes para llevarse al pobre de Anthony al depósito. Rigsby les acompañó por orden de Hightower, la cual les dijo que se fueran todos a casa. Necesitaban descansar. Todos asintieron. Cho fue a por sus cosas mientras que Van Pelt se dejaba caer sobre su silla, mirando de reojo a Jane, el cual también la miró y esbozó una sonrisa, lo que hizo que la chica reaccionara y comenzara a recoger devolviéndole su acto de cortesía.

Mientras, Lisbon y Tayler bajaron con el ascensor. Puesto que Lisbon lo llevaba todo encima ya que prácticamente acababa de llegar no le hizo falta volver a recoger nada. Salieron fuera. Ya era de noche. Tayler se detuvo frente a su coche junto a Lisbon.

- Será mejor que te vayas a casa -dijo Lisbon.

- Oye, no quiero que estés sola.

- Tranquilo, estaré bien.

- Insisto. Ven conmigo -Lisbon no estaba muy segura-. En serio, con todo este rollo me tienes muy preocupado.

- Tengo un arma -bromeó Lisbon.

Tayler hizo una pequeña sonrisa y luego la acarició-. Me importas demasiado para no preocuparme, Teresa. Te quiero.

Y la besó. Aquel beso fue lo que la acabó de convencer. Aceptó la invitación y ambos se fueron en el coche de Tayler. Justo después de que se fueran los demás subieron a sus respectivos coches y se fue cada uno hacia su casa, incluído Jane. Pero antes de irse se fijó en que el coche de Lisbon estaba aparcado en su plaza, lo que le llevó a la conclusión de que se había ido con Tayler. La idea no le hacía mucha gracia, pero había de aceptarlo, y cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor sería para ambos.

Al cabo de un rato Tayler logró encontrar aparcamiento justo delante de su casa. Apagó el motor y ambos salieron del coche. Lisbon tenía un poco de miedo por lo que podría llegar a pasar esa noche. Siempre estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo y pocas veces tenía tiempo para sus relaciones personales. Pero pensó que lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría y punto. Tayler sacó la llave de su casa y la introdujo en la cerradura.

- No te asustes, está un poco desordenada.

- Tranquilo, estoy más que acostumbrada al desorden -bromeó un poco.

Tayler hizo una pequeña risa y luego abrió la puerta- Adelane.

La entrada daba directamente a la sala de estar, donde había un sofá pegado a la pared izquierda, una mesa individual al lado de la puerta de la cocina, estanterias con libros y alguna figurilla de cristal. Lo más sorprendente era que no tenía televisior ni radio, o al menos en aquella zona de la casa. Lisbon entró despreocupada, observando la sala, familiarizándose con el entorno.

- Tampoco está tan mal -comentó-. A comparación con la mía está impecable, créeme.

- Me alegro de que te guste -dejó las llaves en una mesita que había al lado de la puerta principal-. Voy a por algo de beber, estoy sediento -dijo dejando su chaqueta en una de las sillas.- Ponte cómoda, como si estuvieras en tu casa.

Lisbon asintió con la cabeza y dejó la chaqueta de su traje a un lado del sofá, quedándose así tan sólo con la brusa blanca. Se sentó en el sofá, con las manos entre las piernas, un tanto incomoda por aquella situación tan... ¿personal? ¿O quizás era más bien íntima?


	16. Territorio hostil

**Cap. 16: Territorio hostil.**

Tayler no tardó en volver, pero con dos cervezas en la mano.

- Lo siento, es lo único que tengo. No sé si a ti...

- Tranquilo, está bien.

Los dos abrieron las latas de cerveza y brindaron. Estuvieron hablando durante unos diez minutos hasta que Lisbon le preguntó dónde estaba el baño. Él se lo indicó con amabilidad. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a la sala, se lo encontró de pie al lado del sofá. Las cervezas ya no estaban y había más espacio, como si hubiera movido algún mueble.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó inocentemente.

- No, nada en absoluto -dijo con su irresistible sonrisa.

Pero entonces la dulce y tierna sonrisa de Tayler se transformó en una malvada y penetrante mirada, lo que hizo la estremecer. Se puso a la defensiva, aunque estaba más desconcertada que otra cosa. Tayler empezó a andar lentamente hacia ella, tranquilo, reajado. Lisbon no pudo evitar empezar a dar perqueños pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?

- No me digas que no lo sabes.

Lisbon se acercaba cada vez más a la pared.

- Tayler, me estás asustando.

- Sí, bueno, es la reacción que todas suelen tener -dijo sacando un cuchillo.

A Lisbon se le cortó la respiración. ¿Tayler era John el Rojo? Jamás se lo hubiera podido imaginar. Y lo peor de todo era que Jane la había advertido y ella no le hizo caso. En ese momento un montón de emociones asaltaron su cabeza. Aún así, mantuvo la compostura. Sabía que no podía mostrarle ni el más mínimo signo de debilidad, pues se aprovecharía aún más de eso y le daría ventaja. Sin embargo, varias cosas comenzaron a cuadrarle.

- Entonces... la noche en que quedamos para ir al cine y me dejaste plantada, la misma de la explosión. Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

- Exacto -afirmó Tayler con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Y también fuiste tú quien mató a Daimon en el hospital -Tayler volvió a sonreír-. Descubriste al agente McGee y le mataste después de intantar matanos en el parque.

- Ahí te has colado -interrumpió Tayler-. Yo no maté al del FBI, tan sólo os lo mandé por correo -dijo manteniendo su maldita sonrisa.

- Entonces, el hombre del ascensor... ¿también fuiste tú?

- Así es.

- ¿Y por qué nos salvaste? Estabamos a punto de morir.

- Pues porque El Maestro me comunicó en el últmio momento que quería manteneros vivos hasta el final, y que aprovechando la situación sentimental en la que nos encontrábamos tú y yo era la mejor elección. Además, ¿quién iba a sospechar de mí?

"Pelo castaño claro, ojos azules, fibroso..." pensaba Lisbon abriendo la boca, sorprendida-. Estaba claro desde el principio. Tú no eres John el Rojo, eres Maison. Por eso te colaste en el CBI y borraste el registro, porque te llamas Taylor Maison -dedujo mirándolo a la cara.

- Muy bien, agente Lisbon. Te ha costado bastante, ¿no crees? -dijo con ironía-. Y ahora ya es tarde para remediarlo, cariño.

Dió dos pasos más hacia ella. Tenía que pensar algo si quería vivir, pues necesitaba pedir ayuda y para eso necesitaba más tiempo. Bajo presión, dijo la primera cosa para distraerle que se le ocurrió.

- Entonces tú no eres John el Rojo, ¿cierto?

- ¿Yo? -se sorprendió el chico-. ¡Qué va! -esa respuesta le chocó mucho a Lisbon, aunque no mostró sorpresa en ningún momento-. Ojalá fuera yo John el Rojo -dijo observando el reluciente cuchillo.

- Pero Tayler, ¿realmente todo esto ha sido una mentira? -Tayler desvió algo la mirada-. ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¡Porque él me lo pidió! -dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Llevo mucho tiempo con él y he aprendido mucho a su lado -Lisbon estaba alucinadno-. Él te enseña a vivir la vida realmente como es. Te da lo que necesitas y te comprende, conoce tu ser. Cuando ví a Patrick Jane por primera vez realmente pensé que se parecía mucho a él. Su forma de hablar, su forma de actuar, su forma de mirar y analizar las personas... me cautivó. Entoces entendí por qué quería derrotarle, no matarle.

- ¿Derrotarle? -preguntó indignada- ¿Derrotarle cómo? ¿Matando a todas las mujeres de su vida? ¿A todos sus seres queridos?

- Exacto. Patrick Jane tan sólo se mantiene con vida gracias a la venganza que lleva buscando desde hace mucho tiempo. Su sangre hierve cada vez que oye el nombre de John el Rojo; su aliento se congela cada vez que ve su firma en la pared. Y eso es lo que alimenta a John el Rojo. Cuando sacaron al señor Jane del caso se puso muy triste. Él quería que él y tan sólo él llevara el caso, por eso mandó a Rebecca.

Al oír ese nombre no pudo pensar en un agente que fue muy especial para ella-. Bosco... -susurró.

- Así es. Intentó hacérselo ver a Minelli con indirectas, pero no resultó. Así que buscó una alternativa -hizo una pequeña pausa-. ¿Lo ves? En un principio no quería hacer daño a nadie de la unidad del agente Bosco.

- Pero mandó a Rebecca para finalizar el trabajo, ¿cierto? Eso junto con todos los crímenes que ha cometido le convierten en un monstruo.

- Oh, por favor -dijo quitándole importancia-. Él siempre mata por alguna razón. Tan sólo expulsó del mundo a personas que no se merecían vivir.

Lisbon no daba crédito a sus palabras.

- ¿Que no se merecían vivir? ¡Todo el mundo tiene derecho a vivir! Esas personas tenían familia, amigos. Nadie tiene derecho a quitar la vida de nadie -hizo una pequeña pausa al comprovar que Tayler la estaba escuchando con atención, así que siguió la pauta de Jane-. Él es un manipulador, y te está utilizando. ¿No lo comprendes?

- Calla.

- Él hace eso. Coge a alguien al que pueda controlar diciendo sandeces para luego hacer que éstos maten y quiten vidas sin saber realmente el por qué.

- ¡Te he dicho que te calles!

Se abalanzó sobre ella con el cuchillo en alto. Lisbon tuvo reflejos y se deslizó pared abajo, aunque Tayler logró hacerle un corte en el brazo. El brazo derecho de la brusa se le tiñó de rojo. Pero no podía detenerse, ahora no. Se escapó por debajo sus piernas y corrió hasta el sofá para intentar coger su pistola. Pero Tayler llegó casi al instante y le asestó una patada en la mano, lo que hizo que soltara el arma y ésta acabara chocando contra la pata de la mesa. Lisbon quiso ir tras ella, pero Tayler la cogió antes mientras la empujaba al suelo. Lisbon cayó de espaldas, aunque cuando se incorporó no pudo hacer nada más, pues Tayler la estaba apuntando. Esa imagen se congeló cuando la puerta principal se abrió lentamente. Tayler supo quien era tan sólo ver su silueta, así que se apartó de ella y bajó la pistola.

- Maestro, por fín has llegado.

El hombre entró y cerró la puerta suavemente, sin alterar el silencio que se acababa de crear en la sala de estar. La respiración de Lisbon era lo único que se oía en ese instante, la cual intentó calmarse tan rápido como pudo. El hombre se quitó la chaqueta, la plegó con cuidado y la dejó a un lado del sofá.

- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo -dijo tranquilamente, pues tan sólo entrar había visto la sangre en el brazo de Lisbon.

- Maestro, sé que dijiste que la querías viva, así que tan sólo...

- Está bien, Tayler, está bien.

Entonces por fín se dejó ver la cara. Lisbon se quedó helada de pies a cabeza.

- Oh, Diós -abrió los ojos como platos-. Dick Frederly... eras tú desde el principio.

- Reconozco que me ha costado mantenerme sereno y no entromenterme en el papel de Tayler. Lo ha hecho bien, ¿no cree, agente Lisbon?

Lisbon respiraba fuerte y con dificultad. ¡El agente Frederly era John el Rojo! Ahora le cuadraba todo. No fue Maison quien mató a Anthony en el almacén, sinó Frederly. Alzó la vista y le miró a los ojos. Estaba frente al asesino más sangriento e insensible de todo el condado, de todo el país. Sus piernas temblaban, aunque se mantuvo serena. Pero él era como una réplica de Patrick Jane, así que lo notó en seguida.

- No hace falta que te hagas la valiente, no te servirá.

Lisbon desvió la mirada, intentando encontrar algo con lo que defenderse, o al menos ganar algo de tiempo. Su arma estaba en el suelo, al lado de la pata de la mesa con la que había chocado antes, a su misma altura, pero ella se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, así que era prácticamente imposible llegar hasta ella sin que Tayler ni Frederly, o mejor dicho, John el Rojo la detuviera. Entonces recordó que llevaba el teléfono en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. El problema era cómo lograr cogerlo sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. ¡Maldita sea, no podía hacer nada!

John se acercó a ella y se agachó justo delante suyo. La miró con una mirada fría, penetrante, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. Lisbon se quedó paralizada. Dick se acercó más y le susurró al oído.

- ¿Recuerdas el pequeño detalle de la esposa de Patrick? Pues puedes estar tranquila, tú también tendrás tu detallito -hizo una sonrisa malévola-, y será mejor que pintarte las uñas de los dedos de los pies con tu sangre.

Lisbon estaba casi hiperventilando. Siempre había pensado en lo que deberían de sufrir esas pobres mujeres víctimas de John el Rojo, pero jamás se lo había podido imaginar. En esos momentos, desgraciadamente lo estaba experimentando en sus propias carnes. Se separó de ella y se levantó. Tayler se puso a su lado.

- Maestro, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?

- Es obvio, ¿no? -dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Pero el plan no era utilizarla como cebo? -preguntó algo extrañado.

John se giró hacia él-. Así es, Maison. Pero el cuerpo humano puede aguantar mucho, ¿sabes? -miró a Lisbon-. Y más si está entrenado.

La cara de Tayler mostró algo de miedo, de la cual cosa Lisbon se dió cuenta. Tal vez no todo había sido mentira.

- Pero Maestro, ¿qué se propone? ¿Estar torturándola todo el rato hasta que aparezca él? Ni siquiera sabe que está aquí.

- Sabe que está contigo, y los celos son algo muy malo, Maison -dijo con segundas-. El señor Jane es muy listo, sabrá que está aquí. Lo que no sabe es que yo estoy aquí -dijo con una leve sonrisa mirando a Lisbon-. Pero podéis estar tranquilos. Lo sabrá por la mañana cuando Maison le deje un último poema en el buzón de su casa.

- ¿No lo va a presenciar? -preguntó sorprendido e indignado-. Creía que vería nuestra obra.

- Y la verá, pero no ahora. Además, necesito tiempo para recrearme -dijo con un tono que no le gustó mucho a Taylor.

- Pensaba que éste sería mi trofeo. He estado trabajándolo y creo que merezco una compensación.

Poco a poco entraron en una especie de discusión controlada. Se habían olvidado prácticamente de Lisbon, la cual aprovechó la ocasión. Se fue desplazando lentamente hacia las escaleras, pero al apoyarse en el primer escalón éste crujió, haciendo que ambos desviaran la atención hacia ella.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?

John la cogió del brazo herido, haciendo que Lisbon se quejara. Taylor, para sorpresa de todos, cogió a Dick del brazo contundentemente, lo que hizo que se girara hacia él suavemente sin soltar a Lisbon.

- Suéltala, es mía.

- ¿Desde cuando decides tú quién te pertenece?

- Desde que me metiste en esto. He hecho todo lo que me has pedido, ahora soy yo quien te pide algo.

Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, desafiantes, aunque al final John hizo una pequeña risa y soltó a Lisbon, la cual sintió un alivio increíble. Mientras que John se iba a la cocina Tayler se arrodilló delante de Lisbon.

- Lo siento. ¿Te ha hecho daño al cogerte? -susurró.

- ¿Pero tú estás tonto? -preguntó sin comprender-. ¿A qué viene esto?

- No alces tanto la voz -miró de reojo atrás y luego la miró a la cara-. Creo que tienes razón, pero si queremos sobrevivir será mejor que me sigas la corriente. Me importas más tú que ese cabrón.

Lisbon no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando-. ¿Pero qué piensas hacer?

- Una estupidez -Lisbon iba a decir algo, pero él le tapó la boca-. El beso de antes no era falso. Te quiero -se levantó lentamente-. No te muevas.

Se levantó dejándola ahí, con la cabeza dándole mil vueltas. Pero no perdió tiempo a pensar. Se estiró para intentar ver qué estaba sucediendo, pero se volvió a sentar bien cuando vió que John estaba saliendo de la cocina con una botella de tequila en la mano.

- ¿Quieres? -Lisbon negó con la cabeza-. ¿No? Pues si que le tienes poco respeto al agente Bosco -Lisbon se levantó de un salto dispuesta a pegarle ahí mismo, pero entonces sacó una pistola del pantalón-. Alto ahí. Retrocede.

Lisbon no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. John se acercó hasta ella con tranquilidad hasta que estuvo frente a ella, mirándola desafiantemente con una sonrisa algo retorcida.

- No te vas a salir con la tuya, Dick -sentenció Lisbon.

- ¿Eso crees? -preguntó entre risas. Dió un trago de la botella y luego miró a ambos lados-. ¿Dónde está Tayler?

Y por preguntar recivió un puñetazo en medio del rostro de su parte, haciendo que soltara el arma.

- Lisbon, ¡sal, rápido!

Lisbon obedeció casi instantáneamente. Fue directa hacia la puerta principal, pero estaba cerrada y no tenía la llave. Se giró y vió a Tayler pegándose con John el Rojo. Ahora que le tenía no podía dejar de pegarle, ya que si Dick lograba enderezarse se acabaría todo y tanto él como Lisbon morirían. Tan sólo tenía esa oportunidad... y fracasó. Logró asestarle un par de golpes más, e incluso le hizo sangre en un labio, pero cuando cayó al suelo John vió la botella de tequila y no dudó en cogerla. Se levantó y golpeó a Tayler con ella en toda la nuca. Cayó al suelo aturdido con el cogote ensangrentado.

Por otra parte, Lisbon no podía quedarse ahí plantada, debía hacer algo antes de que Frederly recobrara completamente el sentido. No podía salir y no había escapatoria, así que optó por subir las escaleras a toda prisa. Entró en el estudio y se escondió bajo el escritorio. Cogió su teléfono y desbloqueó el teclado. Fue entonces cuando escuchó dos disparos. Intentaba hacerse a la idea de que hubiera sido Tayler quien había disparado, pero sabía perfectamente que quien había apretado el gatillo dos veces había sido John el Rojo. Pero no dejó que el pánico la cautivara, de eso nada. Usó la marcación rápida, y el primer número era el de Jane.

- Vamos, Jane, cógelo, cógelo -decía en voz baja.

El teléfono de Jane empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Jane estaba en la ducha, así que no lo oyó. Lisbon apartó el auricular de su oreja un momento y vió que su batería era escasa, igual que la cobertura. Estaba completamente sola, sin refuerzos, sin nadie a quien llamar para que la fuera a rescatar. Lisbon empezaba a desesperarse. Debía pensar en algo, y rápido.

Mientras, Jane salió de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura y otra en los hombros, secándose la cabeza. Entonces se fijó que había una luz que parpadeaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se acercó y cogió el móbil. Vió que tenía una llamada perdida de Lisbon, así que se secó bien las manos y marcó su número. Pero para colmo, justo en ese momento el silencio era crucial en la situación de Lisbon, ya que veía la sombra de su agresor acercarse por el pasillo a través del cristal que había en la pared del estudio. Su móbil empezó a sonar y se llevó un buen susto. Por suerte lo llevaba en la mano y pudo colgar rápido. Jane se apartó el móbil de la oreja, extrañado.

- ¿Me ha colgado?

Dejó el móbil encima de la mesa que tenía en la entrada y se fue a través del pasillo secándose el pelo. "A saber qué querrá a estas horas" pensó. Entonces recivió un mensaje de Lisbon. Volvió a por él y miró el mensaje, en el cuál decía: "_Frederly = JR, Tayler = Maison C/Letminton num. 9 estoy en apuros"_. A Jane por poco le da algo. Se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto para vestirse mientras que marcaba el número de Cho.

- ¿Si?

- Cho, soy Jane. Lisbon tiene problemas. Dick Frederly es John el Rojo.

- ¿Frederly, el agente? -se sorprendió.

- Sí y Tayler es Maison.

- ¿Tayler? ¿Ese no es el novio de...?

- ¡Sí, maldita sea! -interrumpió cabreado-. Tiene a Lisbon en casa de Masion, calle Letminton...

- Número nueve, lo recuerdo.

- Llama a Rigsby y a Van Pelt. Id rápido, yo voy para allá.

- De acuerdo.

Jane salió de su casa escopeteado, dando un portazo para asegurarse de que la puerta quedaba bien cerrada y no tener que volver atrás para comprobarlo. Se subió en su coche y puso rumbo a casa de Tayler, saltándose todos los semáforos en rojo y todas las señales de límites de velocidad. Debía de llegar a tiempo si quería encontrarla viva.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ;) ahora quisiera que me dierais vuestra opinión sobre el desenlace de todo. El epílogo ya lo tengo terminado, pero después de ver algunos reviews no sé qué hacer, así que os dejo elegir. ¿Preferirías que Jane y Lisbon terminaran juntos y todos felices como una perdiz (xD) o que hubiera cierto sacrificio por parte de Jane? Y no me preguntéis a qué me refiero con sacrificio porque si os lo digo ya no tendrá gracia jejeje... espero vuestra opinión.


	17. Epílogo: Tocando el cielo

Y hasta aquí llega la historia. Por petición vuestra este es el último capítulo de la historia. Espero no defraudaros con el final que tengo preparado. Había comenzado un epílogo muy distinto a este, pero también algo largo y no sabía cómo encajarlo todo, así que al final me decidí por publicar la segunda opción, pues creo que es más profundo y deja muy claro el lazo que une a los dos protagonistas. Espero que disfrutéis el último capítulo como los anteriores o aún más, pues el resultado me sorprende incluso a mí.

Capítulo inspirado en esta canción (fragmento):

_Ahora que está todo en silencio_

_y que la calma me besa el corazón_

_os quiero decir adiós_

_porque ha llegado la hora_

_de que andéis el camino ya sin mí._

_Hay tanto por lo qué vivir..._

_No llores, cielo,_

_y vuélvete a enamorar._

_Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír._

_Pero, mi vida,_

_yo nunca podré olvidarte,_

_y sólo el viento sabe_

_lo que has sufrido por amarme._

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida,_

_que eres todo cuanto amo._

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti_

_te cuidaré desde aquí._

Mägo de Oz - Desde mi cielo

**Cap. 17 - Desenlace: Tocando el cielo.**

El tiempo se agotaba. El corazón de Lisbon iba a mil, pues ya veía la silueta de su asesino junto con un cuchillo en su mano. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, sabía que esa noche era la última, sabía que iba a morir en unos minutos. Sin embargo, un grito de guerra hizo que saliera de su escondrijo. Jane apareció de la nada y saltó encima de John el Rojo, haciendo que tirara su cuchillo y tratando de inmobilizarlo para ganar tiempo.

- Lisbon -lanzó su pistola encima del escritorio, pues la había cogido préviamente en la planta baja-. ¡Corre!

Lisbon la cogió y obedeció inconscientemente como un robot. Se levantó rápidamente guardándose el arma tras la espalda y salió corriendo por la puerta, aunque se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Estaba pensando en dispararle, pero se movían muy rápido y no quería correr el riesgo de darle a Jane. John, por otra parte, no tuvo ningún tipo de mirarmiento ante su adversario, así que lo cogió de los hombros como pudo y lo tiró al suelo. Pero Jane no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Le dio un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar algo el labio, sin embargo John no se ablandó lo más mínimo. Le dio dos puñetazos para aturdirle un poco y acto seguido cogió el cuchillo. No dudó un instante en clavárselo en el abdomen.

- ¡JANE! -gritó Lisbon con todas sus fuerzas, horrorizada al ver tal escena.

El cuchillo entró y salió sin dejar parpadear a ninguno de los tres. John ignoró por completo el grito y miró a su víctima con una leve sonrisa. Jane abrió bien los ojos, mirándole fíjamente mientras se apretaba con fuerza la herida. John se levantó sin dejar de mirarle. Se giró hacia Lisbon lentamente, la cual mostraba un leve estado de ansiedad y algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

- Tranquila, dentro de poco estarás con él -dijo con una malvada sonrisa.

Pero Lisbon no se andaba con chiquitas. Echó a correr por el pasillo, o eso creyó John el Rojo, pues cuando llegó a la puerta se llevó un buen golpe de parte de Lisbon, que se había escondido justo al lado de la puerta. Aprovechando su distracción le dio una patada en el pecho, echándolo hacia atrás, aunque no llegó a caer. Se enderezó rápido, aunque dolorido. Esta vez Lisbon sí intentó huir, pero John el Rojo le disparó en el brazo herido, haciendo la herida mayor. Cayó al suelo de frente, aunque se giró rápido, cogiéndose el brazo herido con la mano libre, apretando con fuerza para cortar la hemorragia. John estaba al fondo del pasillo, sin embargo Lisbon había caído pasado la puerta del estudio. Podría intentar entrar, pero le resultaría muy difícil en esas condiciones.

- Reconozco que me ha costado, Teresa, pero finalmente ha llegado el momento.

Mientras hablaba recordó que llevaba su pistola en el cinturón tras su espalda, pero era prácticamente imposbile cogerla y dispararle antes de que él lo hiciera primero.

- Tu camino acaba aquí, Teresa. ¿Tus últimas palabras?

- ¡Vete al infierno!

- No ha sido lo que me esperaba, pero me vale.

Lisbon sabía que iba a morir, así que cerró bien fuerte los ojos. Sin embargo, justo cuando apretó el gatillo pasó algo que sorprendió a ambos. Jane seguía vivo, y logró levantarse para interponerse entre la bala y Lisbon, la cual estaba atónita. Jane cayó hacia atrás, casi encima suyo. Lisbon le amortiguó el golpe, pero aprovechó para coger su arma y disparar sin remordimientos contra John el Rojo. Descargó la recámara en pocos segundos. John cayó hacia atrás y quedó inmóbil en el suelo. Le había matado.

Lisbon dejó caer el arma y se puso al lado de su compañero. Puso su cabeza en su regazo, a punto de llorar a lágrima viva.

- Jane, ¿te has vuelto loco?

- Perdí la cabeza hace tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

Lisbon cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable por ello.

- Jane, creía que habías muerto.

- Yo también -dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Lisbon no pudo evitar imitarle-. Diós, Jane -dejó de sonreír-. Te ha dado en todo el pecho -dijo presionando, lo que le causó a Jane una mueca de dolor-. Lo siento.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada -dijo con los ojos medio cerrados.

Sin embargo Lisbon no podía dejar de llorar. Le dolía verle en esas condiciones, y más por su culpa. Cogió su móbil y pidió una ambulancia. Mientras, Jane intentaba mantenerse sereno para no desmayarse. Aunque le dolía muchísimo, no grito ni lloró lo más mínimo. Vio cómo Lisbon asintió y colgó. Guardó su móbil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y le miró de nuevo con una mirada sincera.

- La ambulancia ya viene. Te pondrás bien, ya verás.

- Lisbon, ahorrate las esperanzas baratas. Estoy herido en el pecho y en el abdómen, dos puntos mortales del cuerpo humano.

Lisbon bajó la mirada. Sabía bien que intentar esconder o mejorar la situación con un vidente no era tarea fácil, ni siqueira posible para ella, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba creer que se pondría bien.

- Han habido casos peores en los que ha habido supervivientes.

- Lisbon, sabes bien que...

Pero entonces empezó a escupir sangre. Cada vez estaba peor, Lisbon lo sabía muy bien, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Le puso la mano en el pecho, enicma de la herida, pero sin apretar.

- Aguanta, vamos. La ambulancia está a punto de llegar.

- Lisbon...

- Te pondrás bien, confía en mí.

- ¡Teresa! -cuando le gritó por su nombre se quedó perpleja. Jane la miró con una sonrisa sincera-. Teresa... no voy a salir de esta. Ambos lo sabemos.

- Pero...

- Estoy feliz de haberte conocido... y eso es lo que cuenta -los ojos de Lisbon empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas-. No llores... No quiero... no quiero recordarte triste. No llores más -hizo una pausa a causa del dolor-. Vuélvete a enamorar, así siempre que te mire desde arriba... te veré feliz.

- No me digas eso, por favor -las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin cesar-. No me dejes, Patrick. Te lo suplico, no te vayas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Jane la miró una última vez con los ojos rojos.

- Hay tantísimas cosas que no te dije en su momento... aunque la más importante sería esta -hizo una leve pausa para coger aire, pues le costaba respirar cada vez más-. Teresa, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, Patrick. Por eso no puedes morir... aún no -dijo entre sollozos.

- Ten presente que aunque no esté junto a ti, te cuidaré desde el cielo... -alargó su mano y la puso encima de la mano que se encontraba sobre de su pecho- y siempre estaré aquí -dijo tocando el corazón.

Lisbon le miró a los ojos sin dejar de llorar un sólo insante. Asintió ante lo que le acababa de decir mientras que le cogía la mano. Le dolía tanto ver cómo le abandonaba, cómo se iba, cómo su alma desaparecía. Jane empezaba a ceder y su vista se nublaba. Giró la cabeza lentamente, con la mirada perdida, lo que hizo que Lisbon se asustara.

- ¿Jane? Jane, ¿qué te pasa? -cogió su rostro para mantenerlo despierto, aunque él seguía con la mirada perdida- Patrick, ¡reacciona! No te desmayes, mantente despierto... -pero su voz se oía cada vez más lejos- Jane, respóndeme -pero él no reaccionaba- Jane, mantén los ojos abiertos. ¡Vamos, maldita sea! No te mueras, ¡por favor! ¡Jane!

A penas oía su voz y ya casi no la veía. Sin embargo, cuando cerró los ojos una única lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho y se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla. No los volvió a abrir por muchas sacudidas que le dio Lisbon. Repitió su nombre incesablemente mientras lloraba sobre su pecho ensangrentado. Entonces aparecieron Rigsby, Cho y Van Pelt, que al ver el panorama se quedaron helados.

- Diós mío -susurró Van Pelt.

No pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca con los ojos llorosos. En los rostros de Wayne y Kimball también se reflejaba ese horror al ver su cuerpo tendido en el suelo y a su jefa llorando desesperadamente sobre él. Lisbon les ignoró por completo. Con la cara roja y llena de lágrimas se acercó a la cara angelical de aquel hombre que yacía en el suelo y la acarició con cuidado.

- Jane, ¿puedes oírme? Jane, mírame, por favor... mírame con esa mirada tuya, con tus ojos azules -le cogió el rostro suavemente con las dos manos-. Mírame, abre los ojos, por favor... Jane... Jane mírame... -cerró los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas levantando la cabeza hacia el techo- ¡MÍRAME, PATRICK!

Los tres agentes no pudieron aguantarse más. Incluso Cho derramó alguna lágrima. Pero aquello debía terminar. Los tres se miraron. Ya sabían lo que debían de hacer. Rigsby bajó abajo para cubrir el cadáver de Tayler y pedir refuerzos. Cho atravesó el pasillo para llegar hasta Dick Frederly. Le miró unos instantes. Se acababa de sellar, de una vez y para siempre, el nombre de John el Rojo. Al mismo tiempo, Van Pelt se arrodilló al lado de Lisbon y le puso una mano en el hombro, logrando así captar su atención. No dudó un sólo instante en abrazarla. En aquel momento no era su jefa, ni mucho menos. Cho entró en el estudio y cogió dos mantas. Tapó a John el Rojo y después se acercó a Jane. Le tomó el pulso por si a caso, pero no había nada que hacer. Cogió la manta con sumo pésame y la colocó lentamente sobre su cuerpo, el cual, a pesar de estar ensangrentado, aparentaba descanso, como si estubiera dormido, plácidamente dormido. Después de todo, la pesadilla que le llevaba atormentando desde la muerte de su mujer e hija había acabado por fín.

Se llevaron los cuerpos en cuanto llegaron los forenses. Van Pelt acompañó a Lisbon a la ambulancia para que le curaran el brazo. Por suerte la bala le había atravesado el brazo sin tocar el hueso, así que era una herida limpia de la que no había que preocuparse. Tan sólo debería pasarse mañana por el hospital para hacerle un chequeo. Una hora más tarde ya estaba todo más o menos en orden, así que los cuatro decidieron regresar a la brigada. Rigsby se había ofrecido a llevar el coche de Lisbon, pues ella no se encontraba ni mucho menos en condiciones de conducir. Durate todo el camino Lisbon estuvo apoyada en la ventana, mirando las gotas de la lluvia que había empezado a caer a medio camino, con la mirada perdida. Rigsby la iba vigilando de reojo, aunque tampoco se atrevió a decir nada.

Cuando llegaron a la brigada le contaron lo ocurrido a Hightower, la cual llamó a Lisbon a su despacho. No tardó en aparecer. Hightower aún no la había visto, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sobrecogerse.

- Diós Santo, Lisbon.

Estaba demacrada y llena de sangre de Jane por los brazos, el pecho, el estómago y los muslos. Pero le daba igual. Su aspecto, la apariencia, su estado físico y mental... todo. Sin embargo, la reacción de Hightower la pilló por sorpresa. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. No pudo resistirse al abrazarla también mientras que derramaba alguna lágrima. Pero tan sólo fue un momento de debilidad. Hightower le ordenó tomarse como mínimo un par de días para reponerse de algo tan traumático. Había pasado de ser apuntada con un arma por el asesino más temido de todos a ver morir al hombre que amaba, y de esto a matar a alguien. Las tres peores experiencias vividas en tan sólo tres segundos. Realmente necesitaba más de dos semanas para superar aquello.

Dos días después el caso ya estaba cerrado y archivado, aunque, y para sorpresa de todos, Lisbon no había aparecido por ningún lugar. Realmente estaba mal. Al día siguiente, sábado, había el funeral de Jane, donde fueron todos sus compañeros de trabajo más Hightower y el agente Jails, gente de su barrio e incluso gente de casos anteriores que habían oído hablar de su muerte y decidieron ser testigos. Incluso Minelli apareció. Lisbon también fue, aunque llegó un poco tarde. Un monje bendecía el ataud en el que se veía a Jane de hombros para arriba, con las manos entrecruzadas reposando sobre su estómago, durmiendo con la misma carita de ángel que hacía tres días. Aunque no fuera agente verdadero tuvo los mismos honores. La bandera americana estaba plegada encima del ataud, preparada para ser entregada a algún familiar, si es que había alguno.

Entonces los cuatro agentes y Hightower formaron una fila mientras cada uno cogía una rosa blanca. Lisbon se apresuró a seguirles y se puso detrás de Van Pelt, la cual se giró levemente.

- Jefa -se sorprendió la chica-. Creíamos que ya no vendrías.

- He estado a punto de no venir.

Fueron pasando uno a uno. Primero fue Jails y el segundo Cho, luego Hightower, después Rigsby y luego Van Pelt. A medida que iban pasando iban recordando algunos de los momentos compartidos con él, lo que les esbozó una sonrisa a cada uno de ellos, incluso a Hightower. Lisbon, contrariamente a todos los demás, se detuvo frente a él y le miró con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero esta vez secos. Sin embargo, antes de que dejara la rosa tuvo una visión extraña.

- No me lo puedo creer -dijo Jane inmóbil, aunque mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa-. Llegas tarde a mi funeral, Lisbon.

- Lo sé.

- Esto te pasa por llevar tres días sin ir al trabajo. Estás perdiendo facultades -bromeó-. Y no me vengas con excúsas -Lisbon entendía bien a lo que se refería con "excúsas", así que asintió con firmeza-. Lisbon, ¿puedes hacerme un último favor? -Lisbon le miró esperando su petición-. Dame tu sonrisa y encontraré mi felicidad.

Lisbon no pudo evitar hacerle caso. Una sonrisa apreciable se dibujó en su rostro inconscientemente. Entonces le vió sonreír una última vez antes de que cerrara los ojos definitivamente, o eso le pareció pues nadie más se había percatado de ello. ¿Estaría alucinando? No, esa conversación había pasado de verdad. Pero no dijo u hizo nada. Se limitó dejar la rosa con las otras con una sonrisa. Después de aquello se sintió algo rara. ¿Realmente había hablado con él? Se unió a su equipo sin decir palabra alguna. Mientras que bajaban el ataud, un oficial cogió la bandera mientras que cinco más disparaban al aire y una gaita tocaba la famosa canción _Amazing Grace._ El oficial se acercó sin vacilar hacia Lisbon, la cual se quedó sorprendida.

- Yo no soy familiar suyo.

- En su testamento dejaba todas sus propiedades materiales al Estado y pedía que, en caso de haber homenaje, que la bandera fuera entregada a usted. Dentro hay algo, no sé qué es.

Lisbon se quedó parpleja, pero asintió serena- gracias, oficial.

El oficial saludó y volvió a la fila. Después de aquello cada uno se fue a su casa. Highotwer le dijo, puesto que al día siguiente era domingo, que no hacía falta que fuera a la oficina, y Lisbon tampoco opuso resistencia. Aceptó y se fue con su coche.

Era tarde cuando se acomodó en su casa. Cogió la bandera y la abrió. En ella había un trozo de papel doblado perfectamente. Lo cogió y se sentó en el sofá, apoyando su espalda contra el apoyabrazos y subiendo los pies al asiento. Tomó aire, pues en aquel papel podía haber cualquier cosa. Se armó de valor y lo abrió:

_Si lees esto, significa que ha llegado la hora de nuestra despedida definitiva._

_No quiero que te enfades. El testamento lo escribo justo una hora después de que ingresaras en el hospital. Te preguntarás que por qué lo escribo ahora. Bien, no sé si llegaré a expresarte lo que siento, pero si lees esto será porque estoy muerto, así que ya da igual. Hoy, después de verte morir y resucitar, me he dado cuenta de algo. Te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma y mi corazón. Sentir que alguien se va y tener una segunda oportunidad es un milagro que te hace apreciarlo aún más, mucho más, y es lo que me ha pasado. T__u mirada es el de un ángel y tu sonrisa la de un Sol, creo que por eso conseguiste robar mi corazón. _

_Sé que si conservas esto pensarás que no podrás seguir adelante, que te lo voy a impedir y que te voy a amargar lo que te queda de vida aún después de muerto. Pues bien, es todo lo contrario. Esta carta y esta bandera simbolizarán el hecho de que, pase lo que pase en un futuro, nunca debes rendirte, porque eso es fracasar sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Caerse en la vida está permitido, pero levantarse es una obligación, y esto es lo que te va a recordar ésta __bandera. _

_No intentes olvidarme, pues __intentar olvidar a alguien es querer recordarlo para siempre. Tan sólo lleva mi recuerdo contigo sin dejar que éste te acapare. Mantenme vivo en tu llama y no dejes que ésta se apague. Encontrarás un nuevo amor correspondido, créeme. _

_Aún así, quiero que sepas una cosa, una cosa que nunca cambiará. Gracias a ti rocé las nubes y ahora llego hasta el cielo, pero te amaré hasta que un pintor pinte el sonido de una lágrima al caer. El día en que alguien te haga sentir que tocas el cielo tú y yo nos veremos. Será entonces cuando podrás librarte de mí para siempre._

_Patrick Jane, 22 de Abril de 2010._

Lágrimas nostálgicas caían por sus mejillas lentamente. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que el irónico de Jane pudiera llegar a ser tan romántico y profundo. Será porque realmente la quería, porque realmente escribió la carta con el corazón. Se abrazó a aquel pedazito de Jane que le había dejado el cielo para poder continuar su camino. Se quedó dormida al poco rato.

Ahora sabía que podría continuar, que podría seguir adelante incluso mejor que antes. Su corazón volvió a palpitar sereno. Esas horribles pesadillas ya no la atormentaron por las noches y sus lágrimas dejaron de caer, pues ahora siempre que piense en él esbozará una sonrisa irónica, tal como él lo haría.

A los pocos días volvió al trabajo, más segura que nunca. Sabía que, pasara lo que pasara y fuera la que fuera la situación en la que se encontrara, si queisiera hablar con él para encontrar la verdadera felicidad, tan sólo debería mirar al cielo y darle una sonrisa, pues sabía que en forma de respuesta pasaría una estrella fugaz. Ahora sabía que estaría bien, que murió por voluntad propia, y lo más importante, libre. Ya no estaba atado a John el Rojo y volvía a ser un cuerpo libre, un pájaro que se elevaría hasta lo más alto, sobrevolando los cielos infinitos por el fín de los tiempos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis ido dejando. ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
